Leidenschaft
by ZodaFalcon
Summary: Hay veces que el orgullo propio se vuelve una tempestad que no te permite ver a los demás, Haruka viene de una muy importante familia, esta por ingresar a estudiar el nivel medio, sin saber todavia a que es lo que se tiene que enfrentar. Fic HxM
1. Los Tenoh

**Disclaimers: **mmmm… no los personajes principales de aquí no son míos, perteneces a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pero bueno, uno que otro si es de mi imaginación; y bueno ya saben nada de lo aquí vertido es real solo es producto de mi demencialidad, cualquier parecido con la realidad, espero sea lo bueno, por que si es lo malo, … pobres de ustedes, pero si es lo bueno, mis felicitaciones y mi mas sincera envidia.

Mmmm, ¿Qué mas?... ah si, este fic será algo largo, fuera del universo Sailor Moon, solo se toman a los personajes para la versión propia del surgimiento de una relación HxM, hemmm…., si va a haber Lemon, solo que no tan inmediato y aun no se que tan especifico =(… les agradecería me tuvieran un poquitin de paciencia, es mi primer fic aquí publicado, y por lo general como estoy un pelín acostumbrada a escribir en formato de guión, se me van las cosas, ya saben se me da mas eso de la estructura que la narrativa, en si mas los visual en transiciones, Fade In, Fade Out, wipes, escaletear…. Cosas asi.

Bueno la cosa funciona así, soy algo descriptiva, (por lo mismo del guionismo) pero aquí trato de evitarlo lo mas posible, para solo serlo lo necesario (por que en verdad no creo que quieran leer "subió su mano izquierda, con el brazo estirado en posición escuadra, a la altura del ojo izquierdo que se encontraba cerrado y empezó a tallarlo", ya que en esos aspectos la descripción es mas técnica que narrativa realmente), si me falta si me sobra les agradecería sus Reviews, je, y pues, ah, si, los tres primeros capítulos serán algo así como introductorios, al respecto de los personajes que luego se desenvolverán mas, y de las locaciones y cosas así; bueno aquí va:

**LOS TENOH**

* * *

_-¡¿Qué acaso __creías que esto era real?!_

* * *

Era una habitación muy grande, quizá demasiado, pero, bueno, era un estudio después de todo, un gran estudio con ventanales majestuosos de metros de altura, por un lado, un piano cerca de ellos y por otro solo una pared al fondo repleta de libros, eso era todo y nada mas, un sitio tan vacío y tan enorme, casi sin mas ciclópeo, que al estar inmerso en él permitía saborear lo que era realmente la soledad; uno de los ventanales estaba abierto y gracias a la luna se podía percibir una silueta recargada fatigosamente sobre el balcón, era la silueta de un joven alto y delgado quien no hacia otra cosa mas que mirar fijamente hacia el horizonte mientras la alborada florecía lentamente despidiendo a la noche que se iba para permitir nacer a un nuevo día.

La silueta era acariciada por el viento del amanecer que en sus rayos permitía jugar en destellos con una mezcla de matices áureos sobre la piel de quien ahora en sus rasgos se revelaba apenas un dejo de su condición femenina, que a pesar de sutil se mostraba sin lugar a dudas cautivadora. La brisa jugaba entre sus mechones rubios, rebeldes y traviesos en una danza casi hipnótica; sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que contrastaba con la tibieza de los destellos del alba que la acariciaban. En esa mirada había una mezcla de sentimientos, todos ellos de enérgica fortaleza; tristeza, odio, frustración, dolor, agonía, soledad, apatía; la conjunción de todos ellos no hacia mas que exponer en esos ojos la frialdad que seguramente estaba viviendo en su corazón.

Fue un largo tiempo en el que la joven se mantuvo impávida en su posición fija al horizonte como una estatua que ornaba aquel balcón, el día había despedido a la noche por completo, y seguramente hubiera permanecido así siglos enteros inmersa en sus pensamientos si no se hubiera visto interrumpida por alguien.

-Señorito, su padre lo esta buscando, desea tomar sus desayunos con usted.

-O.o? Ah si gracias….. y, por cierto Saji, ya te he dicho mil y un veces que no me llames "Señorito"… se oye algo…. ah, olvídalo.- al decir esto la mirada de la joven cambio, no radicalmente pero notoriamente la gélides en ella había disminuido.

Saji, el mayordomo, era un hombre maduro, de unos 40 años, cabellera castaña y porte firme, sin embargo, la alegria en su mirada hacia que su imagen luciera mucho mas joven que a pesar de mantener siempre un porte serio, había una alegría que de él irradiaba, para si y para todos a su alrededor.

- Al respecto de no llegar a conclusiones, me permitiré llamarte "Señorito" cuantas veces se me antoje.- a modo de burla.

-Contigo simplemente no se puede Saji- decía mientras salían del estudio – haces estas cosas solo para molestarme y para colmo, vaya que logras tu objetivo.

-Bueno esta bien jovencito o como desees ser llamado, apresúrate, por que a pesar de que al parecer te levantaste temprano, no te ves nada presentable, menos para ser hoy tu primer día de clase.

- Je, es que quería ver como amanecía =P, y solo llámame por mi nombre, mira es fácil, HA-RU-KA a ver repite después de mi, HA-RU-KA, es fácil, vamos hazlo.

-JA, aun no tienes la convicción suficiente como para que YO deje la etiqueta que merece mi cargo al permitirme llamarte por tu nombre, agradece que en ausencia de tus padres te trato con mayor familiaridad al tutearte; el día que te llame por tu nombre, preocúpate.

-¿Por qué?- entrando a su habitación.

-Por que eso significaría que estarías metido realmente en un muy grave problema.

-Ah yo pensé que por que te habrían despedido y ya no tendrías cargo ni etiqueta, jajajaja.- decía esto con gracia mientras entraba al baño y Saji iba tras ella.

-Llevo 20 años al servicio de tu familia, y dudo mucho que eso suceda en 20 años más.

-Saji, no es por correrte, verdad pero pues, sabes,…15 años es edad suficiente como para poder bañarme a solas…- Haruka un poco avergonzada, los colores subían a sus mejillas.

-Mmmmmmm, esta bien, no me convences del todo, pero esta bien, iré donde tus padres a avisarle que bajaras a acompañarlos, no tardes, y tállate bien esas orejas.

-Si, si, si ya vete, vamos ya, ya apresúrate…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Familia Tenoh, los padres de Haruka, eran una familia fructífera en diversos y grandes negocios, tan variados como solo los de ellos y todos ellos de un enorme éxito. Se decía que todo aquello que era tocado por Kenjiro Tenoh se volvía oro casi de inmediato; era por ello que todo mundo quería hacer tratos con él, pero no cualquiera podía lograrlo, ya que ganarse su confianza no era una cosa nada fácil, pocos son los privilegiados de lograrla y uno de ellos es sin lugar a dudas Saji Kamura.

Saji tenía tan solo 20 años cuando inicio su trabajo con la estirpe Tenoh, y de eso ya hace 20 años, 20 años en lo que se ha ganado, con su arduo trabajo y diversas cosas más que han demostrado su lealtad a ellos, un lugar muy allegado a los Tenoh, incluso como un miembro mas de la familia, teniendo responsabilidades de muy alto grado como hacerse cargo prácticamente de todo el orden administrativo de la Mansión Tenoh, así como de velar por completo por Haruka, hija única de su cuna. Los padres de Haruka, quienes no pueden estar siempre a su lado debido a lo extenuante de sus trabajos, le permiten a Saji la total libertad de su educación, pues prácticamente desde su nacimiento ha estado al orden de su crianza, para él Haruka no es solo su trabajo, es su orgullo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En ****la estancia…**

Haruka iba bajando las escaleras, arreglada con el pantalón y camisa del uniforme de su escuela, el respetable Instituto Mugen, cuando de pronto escucho la euforia estrepitosa proveniente de su padre, un hombre joven de apenas 33 años, que exceptuando por los ojos, y el corte de cabello era una replica madura de lo que Haruka era.

-Donde esta el orgullo de este hogar?- volteando a las escaleras- ah, pero si allí estas, ven que quiero abrazarte -acercándose y tomándola entre sus brazos-, mírate, que grande jovencito, y guapo como solo él y obviamente yo, claro esta- con toda pose de modestia posible- ¿nervios por hoy?

-O.O…….PAPA!!!!!!...-zafándose del abrazo bastante apenada- ¬¬ en serio hay días en que me avergüenzas…- acomodándose la camisa, entrecerrando su ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada a modo de reproche a su padre.

-¿Por qué? O.o???

Haruka solo se agacho visiblemente sonrojada sobándose sus brazos pues le dolían del tremendo apretón que le había impuesto su padre.

De pronto atrás de ella se escucho la voz de su madre, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña y hermosos ojos esmeralda, que bajaba las escaleras.

-Kenji, deja a Haru en paz, la pobrecita debe de estar muy nerviosa, después de todo no es un primer día de clases cualquiera- la señora bajo aun mas hasta estar al lado de Haruka- buenos días preciosidad- al decir esto tomo el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos acercándolo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días madre-

-Debes estar bastante nerviosa como para llamarme madre en lugar de mamá

-Perdón mamá, es que, bueno… si, algo…- dijo Haruka tallando su nuca con una mano.

-Me disculparas que yo no pueda ser como tu padre y tratarte como un jovencito, lo lamento pero tú siempre serás mi pequeña, y lo sabes…

-Pero yo que hago???- dijo el padre de Haruka en tono de ofendido- a mi niña le gusta que la traten como niño, yo que puedo hacer como su padre más que cumplirle sus caprichos.

-No hay problema mamá, lo sé, además ya es bastante con lo que hacen de permitirme todas mis locuras…

-Mientras sigas respondiendo adecuadamente, como se que lo harás, sabes que no tendrás ninguna queja de nuestra parte.

- Si los señores me lo permiten, el comedor esta dispuesto a la orden para el desayuno.- interrumpió Saji entrando a la estancia y haciendo un pequeño ademan en dirección al comedor.

-Pues vamos adelante, que son pocas las veces que puedo gozar de una mañana así con mi familia, así que a disfrutarla- dijo el señor Tenoh, acercándose un poco a Haruka, y pasando de pronto su brazo por encima del hombro de esta- además hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, así que vamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las reuniones entre la familia Tenoh, no son lo que se podría decir, frecuentes, pero en ellas sin lugar a dudas siempre se manifestaba un cariño tan inmenso y sincero, que borraba cualquier problema que fuera de ese instante pudiese existir.

El Señor Kenjiro Tenoh, tenia que viajar constantemente para atender sus negocios y estar al pendiente de aquellos nuevos que pudiesen surgir; su esposa Mahino Tenoh, a sus 31 años una de las mujeres mas bellas en todo Japón; además de ser su socia, es su Agente Administrativa y Relacionista Público, por lo que siempre le acompaña y está a su lado.

Haruka comprendía muy bien las obligaciones de sus padres al ser los pilares de un legado tan formidable como lo era el de su familia, y a pesar de anhelar inmensamente una mayor convivencia con ellos jamás se quejaba pues sabia que en esos instantes que los tenia a su lado siempre serian memorables; además de que en ningún momento se desentendían de ella, y cuando los necesitaba ellos eran capaces de dejar todo, mover mar y tierra solo para estar a su lado, nunca le habían fallado en ningún momento importante de su vida, como lo era ese día.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el comedor****, terminando de desayunar…**

-Bien papa que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme.

-Haruka, yo se que hoy es un día muy importante para ti, y quiero que sepas que, tu madre y yo, hemos estado y tengo la certeza que estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, siempre.- dijo el Señor Tenoh, remarcando con firmeza esta ultima palabra.

Haruka se sonrojo un poco al momento que su madre escuchando lo que decía su padre la tomó de la mano.

-Sabes que jamás se te ha negado nada, y cuanto ha sido posible se te ha dado, que no es poco, y se que a cambio de eso te haz esforzado para estar a la altura siempre, no solo eres el estudiante mas destacado del mejor Instituto en todo Japón, si no que siempre has sido un grandioso hijo, que ha representado con orgullo el apellido Tenoh.

-Papa, basta, me vas a sonrojar.-Haruka ya visiblemente sonrojada.

-Es verdad hijo, me siento con mucho orgullo saber que hoy ingresas a tu educación media, no solo como el mejor de tu clase, si no como el mejor de entre todos, y sin ser aun siquiera alumno oficial de ese nivel, seas tú el orador oficial que dé el discurso de bienvenida a todas las generaciones entrantes.

-Es un gran logro Haru- participo la madre.

-Esto me demuestra que realmente eres la persona ideal para seguir con el legado Tenoh

**Haruka**- O.O

-El próximo año cumplirás 16, y creo que será el momento idóneo para que frente a todos te nombre mi heredero universal.

**Haruka**- **O.O**??????!!!!!!!!!

-Así que espero que ahora que inicias este nivel, pues, lo tomes con la seriedad que se merece, ya que espero que tarde o temprano, el imperio este a tu cargo, y quiero que estés preparado para manejarlo.

**Haruka**- **O.O??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-No te pido que dejes tus diversiones de lado, ni nada; no pido que entregues tu vida a ello, también tienes que vivir tu juventud y gozarla mientras te sea posible, solo te pido que te dediques un poco a ello, y demuestres como siempre merecer la confianza que en ti depositamos.

Saji al observar el rostro de Haruka que se tornaba entre sorpresa y desconcierto, sabia perfectamente que los nervios estaban invadiendo su cuerpo entero mas de lo que de por si ya se habían albergado en ella con el solo hecho de la responsabilidad que para hoy tenía, y ahora recibir de pronto esta noticia no la auxiliaba en nada. Era comprensible en su totalidad la decisión del Señor Tenoh, pero sin lugar a dudas no había sido el momento idóneo para informarlo, la presión sobre Haruka invadía totalmente su ser, hubiese sido preferible conocer la decisión de sus padres al finalizar el día como premio a su labor, pero ahora, ahora lo único que había logrado era que la unión de nervios carcomieran la psique de la joven rubia.

-Si los señores me lo permiten, la limousine no tardará en llegar y sería conveniente que el joven terminase de arreglarse para tan importante acontecimiento puesto que el tiempo apremia- Fue lo único que atino a decir Saji para poder romper la densidad del momento que estaba asfixiando a Haruka.

-Saji tiene razón, será mejor que de esto hablemos más en la tarde durante tu festejo.- respondió con cortesía la Madre de Haruka

-Esta bien Hino, tienen razón, no me había percatado de la hora, je, como siempre me emocione, pero, como no hacerlo?, Si hoy es un gran día, O no hijo?...-

-He ???????? O.O???????.... Ah si papa, voy, este… mmm… a lavarme los dientes….- Haruka quien aun se encontraba en shock ante los designios de su padre, como pudo hallo a levantarse rápidamente y salir del comedor para terminar de arreglarse.

-Crees que fue lo mejor hacerlo en este momento querido?

-Así tenia que ser- dijo el Señor Tenoh parándose de su silla para dirigirse a arreglarse también.

-Señor?- dijo Saji en una forma inquisitiva observando fijamente al padre de Haruka, quien solo le dirigió una sonrisa jovial a Saji, quien al observarla no pudo exponer nada mas de sus inquietudes sorprendiéndose a si mismo al sonreír cómplice en respuesta; era tal la confianza entre ellos que no necesitaban las palabras para darse sobre entendidos de los hechos que les rodeaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka siempre se había caracterizado por ser de todo el orgullo de los Tenoh y su posesión más preciada; a lo largo de su vida se ha mostrado un singular prodigio para hacer todo aquello que se le es encomendado, en algunos casos con un don natural y en otros tantos con el esfuerzo que le caracteriza de poder lograr aquello que se propone.

Entre sus dones naturales se encuentran los deportes, más específicamente aquellos de índole atlética, en sus estudios académicos siempre se ha esforzado por destacarse y lo ha logrado, y en los desempeños artísticos, su visión es muy pulcra en cuanto a funciones literatas y de creación narrativa, así como musicales en su interpretación al piano, aunque es muy difícil que exponga sus artes a terceros, ya que son muy propias a sus adentros, lo único que muestra a público son aquellos trabajos que por obligación académica se ve forzada a presentar.

Sin lugar a dudas por todo ello sus padres la han tomado siempre en tan alta estima, pues saben que fuera de ser su hija, y ser una persona prodiga en diversos aspectos sin igual, los mas valorable en ella es el hecho de que ante aquello que le presenta un reto no se rinde ni un paso atrás, si no que se esfuerza y lucha hasta superar su objetivo; es esa fortaleza y determinación ante cualquier inconveniente lo que les llena de orgullo; saber por encima de flanquear cualquier obstáculo, el poder hacer de debilidades fortalezas y de retos oportunidades; es por ello y por mucho mas que les rinde de orgullo el compartir el apellido Tenoh con alguien como ella , pero sobre cualquier cosa formar parte de su vida y su ser.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En la estancia, nuevamente…**

-Su saco, joven- Saji, extendiéndole el saco al brazo de Haruka,- será mejor que se lo ponga hasta llegar al Instituto, no querrá arrugarlo-

-Gracias Saji- Haruka visiblemente nerviosa…

-Haruka, ya es hora de irnos, si no llegaremos tarde mi amor- su madre que bajaba las escaleras distraídamente acomodándose unos guantes que formaban parte de su conjunto.

-Preciosa, el chico ya lo sabe, es él quien ya esta en la puerta esperándonos…- contesto el padre de Haruka que esperaba a su esposa al pie de las escaleras y que en cuanto bajo la abrazo por el talle- mmmm, no se, no me convence que vayas-

-¿Por qué no? – dijo la mujer sorprendida pero divertida

-Por que soy un hombre bastante celoso, y se como son los chicos a esa edad.

-Ya deja de estar jugando que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Haruka al observar la escena de sus padres, no hizo más que sonreír, pero, su sonrisa cambio de pronto a diferentes estados en rostro y mirada, pensamientos que se revolvían en su mente; el par de personas que tenia frente de si, no solo eran sus padres, eran seres dignos de elogio, quienes ha luchado toda su vida sorteando innumerables problemas para poder ser hoy quienes son y gozar de esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, personas que han demostrado sobre cualquier cosa ser dignas de la admiración del mundo en su vida profesional tanto como privada, que en incontables ocasiones han tenido que enfrentarse a criticas y envidias de la gente que por pura ambición no se permiten observar lo loable de quienes son. Esa pareja que ha luchado por todo y contra todo, que nunca le han fallado, que siempre han estado ahí en los momentos difíciles, y que a pesar de la distancia han sabido criarla con amor a esos momentos en familia, que a pesar del shock que les acarreo hace un par de años al confesarles su decisión de ser tratada como un varón, fue respetada y apoyada en todo y cuanto mas, _más de lo que merecía_, pensó.

Ellos, ellos si habían enfrentado problemas, ella, ella tenia que mostrar que podía ser digna de la confianza, el respeto y el apoyo que siempre le han dado, pero sobre todo de su amor, de ese cariño y afecto en esos momentos que jamás le ha faltado, ella _respondería adecuadamente_ como su mama siempre se lo pidió, después de todo, ella es una TENOH.

-Bueno o se apresuran o me voy y ustedes tendrán que tomar un taxi, por que por si no lo saben, Yo, tengo un discurso que dar.- dijo imperiosamente después de salir de sus pensamientos. – además, me están esperando….

**Sus padres- O.o????o.O?????**

-Hemmmm…, este…. Creo que tu hijo nos acaba de regañar……- dijo el Señor Tenoh bastante sorprendido quien aun tenia entre sus brazos a su mujer-

-¿Crees?, lo hizo…..pero, yo que? Yo no he hecho nada, a mi que? tu eres el que no me suelta….- logrando con dificultad zafarse del abrazo de su marido, aun bastante divertida.

-Ah, ahora es mi culpa?….- decía fingiéndose indignado colocando sus brazos cruzados.

-Si te queda el saco, puedes usarlo…

-Si los señores me lo permiten, pediré el taxi, ya que el joven, ya se fue.- dijo Saji haciendo notar que Haruka ya no se encontraba en la estancia y bajaba los escalones de la entrada a la mansión.

-Ya nos dejo O.O- dijo el Señor Tenoh ampliamente sorprendido.

-Van a venir, ¿si o no?- Haruka regresando unos cuantos escalones hasta la puerta en la que ya se encontraban sus padres viéndola con sorpresa y Saji.

-Ya vamos U.U- afirmo su padre, bajando las escaleras con los hombros bajos y la cabeza gacha al lado de una Haruka que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados quieta observándolos pasar con una mirada castigadora.

-No cabe duda que es tu hijo.- dijo Mahino a Kenjiro de una forma divertida al oído.

- Si no lo fuera, te mato…- respondiéndole de la misma forma, además de tomarla por el talle y hacerle cosquillas.

Saji junto a otros empleados que al escuchar no pudieron evitar la curiosidad de presenciar la escena veían divertidos al lado de la puerta, no era común ver a un hijo regañar a sus padres y menos aún que los padres aceptaran el regaño con la humildad que los Tenoh lo habían hecho, lo hacia mas gracioso aún, pues parecían un par de niños descubiertos en una travesura infantil, en esos pensamientos estaba Saji cuando fue interrumpido:

-Ah y Saji, tu cargas el saco- Haruka extendiéndole el saco que momentos atrás le había entregado de la misma forma Saji.

-Yo? Voy a ir? O.o??- visiblemente extrañado.

-No te perdonaría si no estuvieras ahí.- guiñándole el ojo y bajando las escaleras atrás de sus padres.

-Siempre atrás de usted, Señorito….- dijo apenas audiblemente, sonriendo y bajando atrás de Haruka.

-Y deja de decirme Señorito……- Grito Haruka con euforia mientras llegaba con sus padres interponiéndoles en medio rodeándolos a cada uno de ellos en un abrazo sobre su espalda.

Así subieron todos sonrientes a la Limousine que esperaba para llevarlos al Instituto, mientras la servidumbre miraba con notoria alegría la escena antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus labores, en verdad, los Tenoh eran una familia envidiable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en la Limousina Haruka observaba divertida a su padre que no dejaba de hacer bromas con su madre sonriendo ante cualquier cosa, en ese momento recordó algo y su semblante se puso serio:

En su mente vislumbraba pensamientos de un ayer, cuando era mucho mas joven, apenas unos 12 o 13 años, con el cabello largo y lagrimas en su rostro sentada al borde de una cama al lado de su padre quien la abraza sobre su espalda con un brazo y con el otro seca sus lágrimas.

- _Hija, mmmm….., hijo, en la vida la presión solo puede hacer dos cosas, construir o destruir, uno es quien decide que es lo que la presión va a hacer con nuestras vidas, y depende de que tan fuertes somos para soportarla o que tan débiles somos para dejar que nos destruya-_Haruka dejo de llorar y observo a su padre fijamente.

-_Eres tu quien decidirá que es lo que será de ti cuando ella este frente a ti- _Su padre le sonrió dócilmente y la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por completo.

_-__Y no dudo que el resultado de ese encuentro, será algo de lo que estaré muy orgulloso_- se soltó del abrazo y tomo el rostro de su hija con una mano, y Haruka no hizo nada mas que sonreírle plenamente y arrojarse a sus brazos ahora abrazándole ella plenamente.

De pronto olvido esos pensamientos y se concreto en el instante que estaba viviendo, en ese momento, todos los nervios que había estado sintiendo se esfumaron por completo.

-Estas bien, te ves algo sería- dijo su padre sacándola del trance.

-Hem, este, si, claro que estoy bien Papá, soy una Tenoh, qué no?- sonriendo plenamente.

-Si, si que lo eres- tomando de la mano a su esposa y dirigiendo la mirada ah Saji compartiendo cómplice con él y su esposa una sonrisa en la que el orgullo no podía caber mas, los tres sabiendo perfectamente que Haruka dejaba en ese preciso momento de ser mas una niña. Ahora, la total construcción de su futuro, dependía de ella.

* * *

Y bueno, estos fueron los Tenoh, que bonita familia me cae, je, es que por lo general en la mayoría de los Fics que he leído a la pobre de Haru le tocan unos padres que pues como que no es que no la quieran si no que no la comprenden, ya sea el papá la mamá o ambos, y sentí hasta pena por ella, así que pues como que quise cambiarle un poquito… jep…

Bueno, ya saben si les gusta si no les gusta agradecería en demasía sus Reviews.

Próximo capitulo, los Kaioh, procurare actualizar prontamente…. Cya XoX


	2. Los Kaioh

**LOS KAIOH**

* * *

_J__amás podrás olvidarme…_

* * *

Las olas están encrespadas…, el viento en la playa sopla manso y ligero, como una caricia liviana sobre la suave arena; sin embargo, el mar es un choque de poderes entre las crestas de las olas que se aferran a permanecer mientras baja la marea entre los colores albos y cerúleos que destellante brindaba la luna, aun presente en espera del amanecer que no tardaba en mostrarse al horizonte, enmarcando a solo una figura inamovible, firme frente al mar, en medio de la aturdente soledad como la directora de la cadente sinfonía que de él provenía. Una figura hechizante, joven femineidad de belleza hiperbórea, erguida solemnemente entre aquella frontera de agua y arena.

Apenas los destellos del amanecer asomaban en lontananza permitían observar lo majestuoso de su estampa, cabellos de un color marino… acuos, apacibles, que ondulados danzaban ante el viento en rostro; de un cuerpo delicado pero fuerte, amalgamación ideal de porcelana y mármol; de un rostro fino, sin mas sublime; imagen perfecta de una diosa encarnada, pero había algo en su mirada, una fría tristeza imborrable dirigida hacía la nada de la vacía lejanía, ésta hacía que su semblante congelara el espacio donde se encontraba; esa sola mirada brindaba una glacial personalidad a todo su ser…

En un trance que pareciese hipnótico, la mujer avanzo unos pasos sin prestar atención a las gélidas temperaturas del agua que en olas embestían contra ella, primero en una furia salvaje, atenuándose lentamente a su alrededor, casi obedientes a una orden silencia, en un vaivén marino que acariciaba sus piernas. Mientras la marea bajaba cada vez más, lentamente ella se recostaba sobre la playa, dejando que la ahora suave marea abandonara en cada arremetida un poco más su cuerpo y permitiendoal sol en su amanecer acariciar su fisonomía con el calor de una nueva mañana que cobijaba el rastro frió acuoso que le había dejado el agua marina. Su mirada azulada fija a la nada infinita del cielo sobre su cuerpo que se pintaba de los colores del alba denotaba una cristalidad en sus ojos, casi como un llanto contenido que solo dejaba escapar apenas vislumbramientos de la tristeza que habitaba en sus adentros.

Se encontraba inmersa en si misma bajo el juego de colores de la bóveda celeste cuando una sombra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hermanita, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para nadar?, y ¿muy tarde para alistarte en tu primer día de clases?- dijo la sombra que ahora se descubría como un joven muy atractivo que se inclinaba ante ella brindándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa amable.

La chica en la arena solo le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia sin perder el contenido en ella, enderezándose de su posición sin prestar atención alguna a la figura que se había agachado a tenderle su brazo; se irguió por completo y sin decir palabra alguna se marcho hacia la gran Mansión Cristalina que se encontraba justo atrás al finalizar la majestuosa playa, dejando al joven estático en su posición y visiblemente sorprendido ante la actitud de la bella sirena que abandonaba la costa, éste, al salir de su asombro fue presuroso tras ella.

- Michiru, he Michiru espera, hermanita, espera…- gritaba al tiempo que avanzaba a darle alcance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Kaioh, son una familia respetada y en una muy buena posición social debido a los grandes negocios que han realizado a lo largo de los años y en lo que han entregado el corazón pues no solo ha sido su trabajo, si no además de todo, su gran pasión, el mar.

Kaede Kaioh, el patriarca de la estirpe, fue un gran capitán naviero de la Marina Nipona en su juventud, quien contrajo nupcias con Noriko, hija única y heredera de un gran consorcio pesquero del pequeño país; a lo largo del tiempo y dedicado siempre con esmero a su trabajo y pasión, con gran visión Kaede logró incrementar su imperio convirtiéndolo en el mas grande Consorcio Naviero en todo Oriente, que lo mismo funge las funciones comerciales, como privadas en diferentes ramos en los que el transporte y pesca pueda lograr, generándose así como una de las familias mas importantes en todo Japón, en cuanto a la elite dicta.

Sin embargo tanto él como Noriko ahora ya son muy mayores para seguir a cargo de lo que sus negocios demandan, y es por eso que han decidido retirarse, y que mejor que aprovechar su tiempo para conocer el mundo y gozar de las maravillas que para ellos brinde, por el momento, mientras llega el momento a cumplir aquellos sueños, se encuentran disfrutando de su país, en una de las playas mas hermosas que su patria pueda ofrecer, orgullosos de ella, como siempre en su tradición se asientan frente a su gran amor, el mar, adoración que han heredado también a sus hijos.

Es por ellos que hoy se encuentran ahí. Su hijo mayor es quien se hará cargo de sus negocios de ahora en delante, y la nueva caza matriz de su empresa se ubica justamente en esta nueva ciudad, así como los muelles navieros apenas a unos kilómetros de ella; otro de sus hijos lleva 2 años viviendo solo ahí persiguiendo su gran sueño, nada reprochable para ellos, pues en su momento, también en su aventura lo hicieron; y la razón mas importante, su hija menor, su bella inspiración y su gran orgullo, Michiru, su pequeña princesa de los mares, ingresaba al mejor Instituto en todo Japón como una gran prodigio y promesa espectacular para todo Japón, y era ahí donde debían asentarse…. sus sueños de aventuras por el mundo podían esperar; para ellos no había aventura mas grande que las de ser Padres, y este preciso momento era algo que ahora no iban a desperdiciar…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En la estancia…**

Entrando en la mansión, apenas unos pasos de la estancia, se encontraba una mujer, parte del servicio a su disposición, tendiéndole delicadamente frente a ella una toalla que librara su cuerpo del agua salina que la cubría.

-Esta listo mi baño?- dijo Michiru sin prestar atención siquiera a la joven mujer delante de ella.

-Si señorita- dijo acercándose mas a ella y colocando delicadamente la toalla sobre sus hombros- que va a desear desayunar?-

- Solo algo ligero, no se cualquier cosa esta bien- dijo aferrándose a la toalla mientras el joven que llegaba tras ella hacia su aparición en la estancia y sin hacer caso de él, subió las escaleras abandonando el sitio. – bajare en un momento.

-Aquí te espero, je.- dijo el joven con notoria alegría -si no es mucha molestia a mi me podrías preparar un tazón de frutas y algo de café, preciosa?- pidió al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo , la joven muchacha se sonrojaba perdida ante la mirada del apuesto muchacho.

El joven era un hombre realmente atractivo y sin duda alguna lleno de carisma, expedía jovialidad por cada uno de sus poros. Alto, piel clara, de complexión delgada, cabellera a los hombros, blanca, con tonalidades que aparentaban el reflejo de la espuma de una ola marina rompiendo entre las rocas; ojos pequeños de un azul intenso y una sonrisa que manaba cordialidad y confianza.

-Por cierto, mis padres?, no nos acompañaran a desayunar?- inquirió curioso.

-Ellos aun no despiertan- respondió un hombre de edad madura y porte gallardo al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras a la estancia -y supongo que no lo harán hasta tarde; hubo una junta ayer y acabo por la madrugada-

-Buenos días Katzuo- dijo el joven con notorio fastidio - vaya y yo que vine por que esperaba poder tener un desayuno, "familiar"- tratando de hacer mas amenos el timbre en su voz.

El nuevo hombre en escena contrastaba completamente con el joven que allí permanecía, era atractivo sin lugar a dudas, pero su semblante frió y su complexión física definitivamente era el opuesto de su interlocutor. Su cabello largo mas debajo de su espalda, oscuro con tonalidades de jade, su complexión gallarda y fuerte, mas alto y visiblemente mayor que el muchacho; sus ojos oscuros y fríos no hacían mas que enmarcar su semblante serio que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Tráeme un café- ordeno Katzuo a la joven sirvienta que aun permanecía frente a ellos, y que ante esta imperativa abandono nerviosa el lugar - y a que debo la grata sorpresa que mi hermano menor nos honre con su presencia, y más a estas horas de la mañana.- dirigiendo ahora sus palabras al joven en la estancia.

- Pues vine a acompañar a nuestra hermanita a su primer día de clases, después de todo no es cualquier día, es una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela, un nuevo nivel, vaya, son muchas cosas nuevas, ja…-sonrió sin permitirse perder su alegría.

-Ah cierto, es hoy, bueno, por lo menos, ella estudiara algo, no como algunas personas que solo dedican su vida al juego- afirmo Katzuo en un tono sarcástico

-La actuación no es ningún juego, además yo estudio, por si no lo sabes, me encuentro en la academia de teatro, las cosas que hago, también son importantes.- respondió visiblemente ofendido.

-Las cosas que haces son solo castillos en el aire, Dorian- sin prestarle importancia a las replicas de su hermano.

-Por lo menos me da trabajo y sustento, ingresos suficientes para mantenerme solo y no tener que vivir aun bajo el techo de mis padres- dicho esto ultimo a modo de burla.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de esta familia, y obviamente ese alguien no serás tú.

-Disculpa si mis ambiciones no concuerdan con los proyectos que el gran hombre de negocios solicita.¬¬- el sarcasmo no podía caber mas entre ambos.

-Yo no solicito nada, solo es que deberías centrarte de una vez por todas, madurar.- expresaba enfadado, subiendo el tono y el volumen de su voz cada vez mas fuerte- Deberías olvidar esas tonterías de la actuación y poner mas atención a lo que la familia necesita.

-Nunca, oyelo bien, jamás he descuidado a la familia- respondió Dorian empleando el mismo tono que su hermano, pero al momento cambio este para denotar indiferencia ante su ultima frase- son los negocios los que no me competen.

- Eso es lo que es la familia.- sentencio Katzuo antes de abandonar la estancia, dejando una densidad en el ambiente que bien pudo haber sido una zona de guerra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los varones Kaioh siempre habían sido tan divididos en si mismos como el agua y el aceite, con mayor naturalidad Katzuo y Dorian. Kaede Kaioh siempre se había caracterizado por su estampa rígida, agraciado a ella por el fuerte régimen militar que había vivido en su juventud, estado que Katzuo Kaioh admiraba por demás en su padre, como un gran hombre de negocios que se mostraba imbatible en el ámbito administrativo; sin embargo, Kaede también tenia una pasión artística que le había representado, pues como un ser aventurero mostró su efusión a la lucha por sus ideales que lo impulsaban a sus grandes logros como ninguno, era esta pasión imbatible la que había heredado a Dorian y que de él, cómplice a sus aventuras admiraba en su padre.

Ambos en sus esfuerzos de admiración al patriarca Kaioh se engalanaban de portar con orgullo su apellido defendiendo a lo que a su aporte consideraban lo mas loable de su padre.

Katzuo, el mayor de los tres hermanos, a sus 30 años era quien sería nombrado la nueva cabeza de la Naviera Kaioh, pues en sus grandes dotes administrativas de había observado lo necesario para poder no solo sostener si no crecer el imperio que su estirpe había edificado; era considerado como un hombre frió, calculador con una visión estructural de todo aquello que se desenvolvía a su alrededor

Dorian por su parte, de apenas 20 años de edad, era el eterno soñador de la familia, arriesgado y aventurero, le brindaba la importancia a las cosas como las cosas debieran ser, sin atormentarse y sin sufrir, era el perpetuo optimista que no podía evitar con anhelar un mañana cada vez mejor que el día anterior. Entre sus sueños había algo que lo había llenado plenamente, la actuación, había descubierto en este arte una forma de poder representar sus sueños sin importar que tan lejos estuviera de ellos, él los vivía cada instante y cada día, y para ello se había separado de su familia con tal de lograrlo; cosa que Katzuo no había visto con muy buenos ojos, ya que para el todo eso no era mas que una perdida de tiempo, pero para Dorian era la satisfacción de poder hacer algo, de construir su futuro por si mismo y demostrarle a su padre hasta donde con sus propias manos era capaz de llegar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el desayunador…**

Michiru entraba al balcón que estaba dispuesto para que la familia tomara su desayuno, vestía elegantemente el uniforme femenino del instituto Mugen, el cual sin mas que decir realmente en su galante porte lucia como una obra de diseñador mas allá que de un simple uniforme escolar.

-Michi, tan guapa como siempre hermanita, seguro romperás corazones en esta nueva escuela sin dudar- rompió el silencio Dorian observando lo bella que lucía su hermana, ahora toda una jovencita y no mas una niña.

-Ella no es como tu Dorian, ira al Instituto Mugen a estudiar, no a socializar- dijo Katzuo mientras se ponía en pie, dando un ultimo sorbo a su café- suerte en tu primer día hermana, yo me tengo que retirar, tengo que ver algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes de la junta de ayer- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hermana.

-Si no se vaya a destrozar el imperio Kaioh por un segundo de retrazo del Gran Katzuo- ironizo Dorian antes de reprocharle- no puedes ni siquiera tomarte unos minutos para estar con tus hermanos?- como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada castigadora y el silencio al tiempo que Katzuo abandonaba el lugar.

-Vaya, petulante nuestro hermanito, no?- volteando a ver a su hermana que ya se encontraba sentada a su lado- ja pero volviendo a lo nuestro, hermanita, de verdad estas preciosa, creo que tendré que bordar un letrero en tu chaqueta que diga, "cuidado hermano celoso" o algo así, ja…

Michiru simplemente, no respondió, era como si no estuviera ahí…algo incomodaba a Dorian, su hermana realmente estaba actuando de una forma extraña, juraba que no era la misma niña inquieta con quien había compartido su infancia; a quien adoraba proteger y acorralar en sus juegos de niños; había algo sumamente distinta en ella, algo que no pertenecía a ese cuerpo… a ese ser que tanto adoraba y quería que era su hermana, su Michiru…

-¿Qué pasa Michi? o.O?? Estas muy seria, donde esta la niña de la eterna sonrisa que es mi hermanita he? Te dejo un par años y mira …- haciendo un ademán señalando a la joven- ¿Qué paso? O.o???

-La gente cambia Dorian, quizá sea a eso lo que llaman "madurar"- dijo permaneciendo fría como lo había estado desde su amanecer en la playa, con su mirada gélida puesta hacía la nada.

-Ah no tu también vas a empezar como el pesado de Katzuo- dijo imitando apenas un tono de fastidio, mofándose de la situación- al rato también querrás que sea el contador estrella de la naviera…

-Lo que hagas o deshagas de tu vida te compete a ti y a nadie mas, no es de mi incumbencia- respondió sin abandonar la indiferencia que ahora la estaba caracterizando

-Si tu lo dices- acepto visiblemente contrariado- bueno y es verdad que los ancestros están tan agotados que ni al primer día de clases de su princesa se presentaran??? =D

-Nuestros padres ya son gente mayor, Dorian, y ayer estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde, es lógico que hoy deseen descansar, además, solo es un día mas, nada del otro mundo

-Pues si tu lo dices, pero este día no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo, mi hermanita en el mejor Instituto de todo Japón, vaya que si me llena de orgullo, además ya te extrañaba, dos años no son en balde…=\

-Solo es una escuela mas- dijo dando su último sorbo al café y poniéndose en pie- termine, voy por mis cosas y bajo

-Hemm claro, te espero…este… hoy seré tu chofer personal, que digo chofer, tu asistente personal.- dijo Dorian de forma apresurada para evitar que le pasara lo mismo que momentos antes y se quedara solo con la palabra en la boca y sin ninguna respuesta.

-Como digas, no tardo- al decir esto, la joven muchacha abandono el balcón, dejando al pobre de su hermano mas contrariado que nunca…

La jovialidad de Dorian había desaparecido de a poco de sus ojos, y una tristeza estaba embargando su corazón, sin lugar a dudas algo pasaba con su hermana, no sabía como pero él tenia que averiguar que era…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru, la hija menor del matrimonio Kaioh, a sus 15 años, toda una prodigio de las artes, esencialmente hablando de la música en su sin igual interpretación al violín y de la plástica en sus pinturas y excelsas representaciones del paisaje marino.

Además de todo se destaca como una gran deportista, sobre todo en los deportes acuáticos, como natación, clavados y demás, sin dejar de lado u desempeño en los estudios de orden académico. Michiru es para los Kaioh la efigie plena de lo que su familia es, y eso les llena de orgullo realmente, ninguno de los tres hermanos comparte tanto la pasión por el mar de su padre como lo hace ella, a pesar de que si en si lo hace es por razón propia y no como sus hermanos, por la ambición del reconocimiento patriarcal.

Desde muy pequeña, Michiru demostró ese gran amor por la inmensidad del mar, complementándose a él como si cada uno fuera extensión propia del otro, tan infinita, jovial y salvaje, pero jamás plenamente tranquilo, así mismo vivía ella su vida, con un sobresalto ante los retos a cada instante, superándolos e incluso embistiéndolos, logrando pasarlos ya fuera de golpe como una ola que arremete contra la rivera, o poco a poco como la tenue marea que de a poco erosiona la roca en la arena; perseverante y decidida, in tempestuosa y calmada, fluyendo en un constante ir y venir, imposible de permanecer, ni de ser atrapado ni de ser abarcada; su esencia pura como la fresca y voraz brisa del mar que despeja al marino en su guardia, todo esto ella lo vivía y lo expresaba, en su pintura mostraba el cuerpo, la fuerza, aquello tangible, y en su música, el alma, aquella sensación del vaivén que siempre en su calma la acompañaba…

Siempre fue jovial, alegre, como una niña que vive eternamente en el país de nunca jamás y jamás pierde el febril vivir del día a día; sin embargo, de hacía un tiempo para acá, su mar en calma se volvió tormenta, tempestad que no la dejaba en paz, y eso se podía adivinar plenamente en su mirar; sus ojos fríos como el invierno, ya no había la melodía de su hablar, y su rostro siempre calido, ahora representaba la tormenta de un naufragio, desolación y abandono….

A pesar de que siempre amo lo salvaje de la tempestad, del viento jugando, luchando contra las olas del mar en un juego de poderes, en los que jamás ninguno iba a ganar, en los que ambos señoríos no hacían otra cosa que demostrar su capacidad de amar… esta tormenta era diferente; era el ojo de un huracán, vació y silente, la calma entre la destrucción… no esta tormenta no es de pasión…. es de desolación…. una que se albergo muy adentro en su corazón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto bajo Michiru con las cosas que tenía dispuestas para su primer día de clases, su hermano la recibió ayudándola a cargarlas a su coche, bromeando en cada oportunidad rogando por una sonrisa de su pequeña princesa.

-Su carroza mi bella dama- decía Dorian al tiempo que abría la puerta de su automóvil a Michiru en espera de su entrada.

Michiru no esbozo ni siquiera un gesto en agradecimiento ante el gentil de su hermano, incluso no expresaba palabra alguna mientras avanzaba la marcha del carro, hasta que el joven se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Papa me dijo el otro día que este sábado dará un recital de violín, alguna obra nueva que deba escuchar?- Dorian sabía perfectamente que si había un tema que a su pequeña hermanita la enajenara y la llenase en pleno como una pasión propia a ella era su arte, tanto en la música como en la plástica.

-Nada que se parezca a lo anterior- contesto la joven sin interés.

-Así que engalanaras la noche con toda una nueva selección maestra de la virtuosa Michiru Kaioh?- inquiría con mayor insistencia, no podía creer que su hermana, a quien creía conocer bien, se rehusará a hablar de eso que tanto la entusiasmaba apenas un tiempo atrás.

-Será un concierto a beneficio mas, nada de lo que engloriarse

-Ya veo….

Así avanzo el camino, sin pronunciar una palabra más. Dorian no podía creer que Michiru hubiera cambiado tanto, la mujer a su lado no era ahora ni siquiera un vestigio de la persona que alguna vez conoció y reconoció como su hermana… ya no solo estaba dispuesto a averiguar a como diera lugar que era lo que le pasaba; su empresa había crecido, ahora estaba decidido a averiguarlo pero sobre todo, a recuperarla…

* * *

No me maten por favor, juro que el estado de Michi es transitorio… eso espero, luego se me aloca la demencia y quien sabe lo que pase, je….bueno la cosa es que toda historia necesita un conflicto que no?

Creo que me emocione presentando a Michiru, pero, es que, es que… es Michi…. Y, este yo, yo no se, siempre me la he imaginado así como una hiperbórea, belleza septentrional eterna y etérea…

Je, aquí quice describir un poco mas a lo personajes, por que pues si hubo algunas quejas de que no lo hice en el caso de los padres de Haru, pero… para solucionar eso:

zodafalcon . deviantart . com/art/Leidenschaft-Los-Tenoh-128939984

este es un link para que se den mas o menos la idea de cómo son Los Tenoh, nada mas omitan los espacios; es el primer retrato como familia siendo Haruka ya un niño, de eso hace como tres años así que no han cambiado mucho…=D

Y ahora si, los agradecimientos, gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejar sus Reviews, que bien que les haya gustado la idea de cómo son los Tenoh…digo, ya era hora no? y pues espero seguir con la historia como la tengo pensada, y de verdad agradezco a todos por ese pequeño momento que me prestan para compartir mis sueños con ustedes.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD:

HarukaIs, serenatenoh, whitewarrior70, jade-MEST, gracias totales en verdad...; ShAnEbiLaSi, a peticion tuya, no son despotas, exceptuando a Katzuo, que pues, en si nada mas es que es algo dificil...MILENA9: si, tendras que esperar un poco, pero no te preocupes, se despejaran...

Si les gusta la historia, si no les gusta…. peticiones personales, atiendo en lo posible… dejen sus Reviews y veremos que es lo que se puede hacer…. Próximo capitulo: El Mugen / reencuentros y bienvenidas /


	3. El Mugen Reencuentros y Bienvenidas

**EL MUGEN**

**Reencuentros y bienvenidas**

* * *

Enclaustrado en una Bahia al lado de una hondonada emerge el monstruo hercúleo que es el Instituto Mugen, de un lado la inmesura marina, del otro la boscosa falda de la montaña, a lo largo de hectáreas de espacios diversificados entre llanos verdes y frondosas maravillas arquitectónicas predispuestas para la formación de los lideres del mañana, este colegio recibe a quienes hoy formaran parte de su esencia primaria….

* * *

**En la Explanada escolar:**

-Bien, llegamos- Dice el Padre de Haruka al tiempo que ayuda a su esposa a salir de la Limousine en la cual han arribado.

El lugar se encuentra repleto de varios grupos de jóvenes conociéndose y reconociéndose en la explanada del gran Instituto, Padres y Maestros saludándose entre si, muchachos poniéndose al tanto de todo aquello que les fue acontecido durante su separación en las vacaciones.

-Hola Haruka- Haruka logra escuchar una voz muy familiar llamándola y sacándola del trance en el que se encuentra, al girar a ver de quien se trataba ve a un grupo de muchachas acercarse hacia donde esta, y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Buenos días señor Tenoh, Señora- dicen las muchachas al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días muchachas – responde atentamente el Padre de Haruka- parece que estas en buena compañía hijo, será mejor que te dejemos con ellas en lo que hablamos un poco con tus nuevos maestros, hasta luego chicas- se despide al tiempo que toma por el talle a su esposa, alejándose a donde se encuentran los profesores charlando- vamos-

* * *

Haruka es muy especial cuando se trata de sus amistades, y estas chicas mas que sus amigas, se han vuelto su familia, todas ellas alegres, hermosas y especiales cada una a su manera.

Serena, la mejor amiga de Haruka, haría lo que fuera por ella, siempre tiene una sonrisa a pesar de los problemas, y siempre esta dispuesta ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Ami, el cerebro del Grupo, una chica introvertida que aprecia la compañía de sus amigas, pues gracias a ellas ahora sabe que no todo en la vida son los libros, es una erudita en las materias académicas escolares.

Mina, la especialista en artes interpretativas, es una amante del canto, la música y la danza, sin dejar de lado su apasionamiento por la actuación, es una mujer muy alegre y coqueta como solo ella, siempre en busca de un amor.

Rei, su arte es la plástica, ama la fotografía, pintura y grabados, pero también es una excelente cantante, sacerdotisa de un templo sintoísta, también es una gran conocedora de historia de su país y artes ocultas.

Lita, una gran deportista, se especializa principalmente en las artes deportivas de contacto, sin embargo también maneja sus artes en repostería y artes domesticas.

* * *

-Ha, tú papa tan educado y guapo como siempre… sobre todo guapo- dice una de las jóvenes muchachas de cabellera rubia, lacia y larga, muy bella como el resto del grupo.

-Mina!!!- reprenden el resto de las muchachas al unísono ante la sonrisa de Haruka.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad… -se defiende Mina alejándose de las demás chicas y colgándose del cuello de una sorprendida y sonrojada Haruka- Claro que mi querido Haruka no esta nada mal, en verdad te pusiste más guapo estas vacaciones.-afirmo coqueteando de frente a la pobre joven aturdida.

-Ah?

-Mina deja a Haruka en paz de una vez por todas…- la reprimenda no se hace esperar por la más alta de las chicas que la toma de una oreja alejándola del abrazo que mantenía con su "querido" Haruka.

-Ya, ya, ya, yo solo decía…- sobando su lóbulo adolorido.

-Es bueno ver que todas siguen igual que siempre…- habla por fin Haruka bastante alegre ante la escena- bueno, no "tan igual" que siempre, ahora son todas unas señoritas…-expresa con toda la coquetería posible.

El grupo de chicas se sonroja bastante ante el comentario de la joven, voltean a verse a si mismas unas a otras y solo atinan a soltar a reír ante el comentario de su compañera, iniciando con esto una amigable charla de sus experiencias vividas a lo largo del tiempo que no habían podido convivir juntas.

-Si como papa supo que seré el nuevo capitán del equipo de béisbol, decidió comprar todo el equipo nuevo para que practiquemos y juguemos este año, además de renovar el campo para que juguemos mucho mejor, no en ese viejo pastizal que había por aquí.- La charla de las amigas se ve interrumpida al pasar de un muchacho, que con un aire demasiado altivo solo atina a chocar al pasar de lado a Haruka, provocando el traspié de esta y ver solo la espalda del joven alto y pelinegro alejarse de su lado, presumiendo ante la compañía de otros jóvenes atentos a su platica.

-Vaya hoy en día dejan entrar a cualquiera a esta escuela- Afirmo Haruka alzándose enfadada y sacudiendo el hombro contra el que choco el joven.

-Oye!!!- reclama Serena visiblemente ofendida.

-Lo decía por el petulante de Koji Bombón-se excuso Haruka divertida-pero ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo es que lograste pasar al nivel medio?- con una pose y cara de intriga que no cabía en ella.

-Ay que malo Haruka,- vuelve a defenderse ofendida la pobre muchacha arguyendo su posición con orgullo- mphhh por si no lo recuerdas soy una excelente líder social, además mis labores a la comunidad me brindaron bastantes puntos ante el consejo escolar para poder ingresar al nivel medio

**Haruka-………..??? O.o?**

A pesar de la explicación la Cara de intriga de Haruka no desaparece y sumándose a la de ella las del resto de sus compañeras generando un silencio muy incomodo para la pobre chica lo que hace desaparecer el orgullo de su rostro cambiándolo por una expresión de vergüenza y volviendo a explicar su punto- Y bueno también Amy y Darien me ayudaron a estudiar a diario el ultimo semestre pasar el examen de continuidad

-Y Lita le ayudo en deportes- adhiere Ami

-Y Rei y yo hicimos lo que pudimos en artes, que he de decir que aunque fue mucho, no fue tanto lo que logramos- agrega Mina con orgullo y desenfado.

-Que malas son todas – reclama nuevamente Serena apenada- yo también me esforcé demasiado y aun así a penas logre las calificaciones aprobatorias para pasar U.U

-Ya, ya bombon,-defiende y consuela Haruka a Serena tomándola entre sus brazos atrayendo la mirada de la pequeña a sus ojos tomando el mentón de esta entre sus dedos para poder verla de frente en su abrazo- se que en verdad le pusiste todo tu empeño, no quise ser grosero, je, lo bueno es que podemos estar todos juntos y eso me alegra.- dijo ante la sorpresa y sonrojo de todas, en especial de la joven en sus brazos.

-No te alegrara mas que a mi claro esta- Interrumpe una voz masculina la romántica escena sacando de su trance al par de muchachas, visiblemente mas a Haruka que se expresa como si una gota de agua helada recorriera la guía de vértebras en su espalda.

* * *

Darien Chiba, es el presidente del ultimo año del nivel medio, y novio de Serena, una persona sumamente inteligente, experto en computadoras e informatica y aparentemente calculadora, sin embargo es muy bromista, es serio cuando debe serlo, tanto que atemoriza en ocasiones, pero es bastante relajado cuando se encuentra en confianza, es el único hombre del grupo de amigos, por lo cual comparte mucho tiempo con Haruka, ante el deseo de esta de ser tratado como un varon mantienen rasgos en común sobre sus gustos, y se llevan cordialmente como amigos, en especial al mantener juntos su espacio y sentirse aliviados mutuamente de poder contar uno con el otro, y darse un respiro del grupo de chicas que les acompaña.

* * *

-Hola Chiba,- dice al tiempo que suelta el abrazo con la joven- este mmm… aun estas molesto?- inquiere desviando el tema de conversación.

-La verdad? …- Contesta el joven al tiempo que cambia su rostro de una seria impávidad a uno mas relajado soltando un suspiro al hacerlo- no, claro que no, digo si es extraño que mejor un alumno de nuevo ingreso sea quien de el discurso de bienvenida en vez del presidente del ultimo curso, pero te lo ganaste y eso es lo que cuenta….-explica visiblemente mas relajado pero enseriándose nuevamente al mirar sobre el hombro de Haruka- Me molestaría si en quien lo diera fuera uno de esos alumnos que no tienen mas que estar aquí que por comprar su mase en lugar de ganarlo…- haciendo una mueca y ademán con su rostro señalando al joven pelinegro que había pasado tiempo atrás al lado de la rubia.

* * *

Kojiro Sumada es el clásico chico pretencioso de la escuela, que cree que el mundo debe venerarlo solo por tener la oportunidad de respirar el aire que exhala, guarda un gran rencor contra Haruka pues su familia siempre ha querido tener tratos con los Tenoh, y a pesar que años atrás intentaba a toda costa entablar una amistad con Haruka, ahora le desprecia por muchos y diversos motivos, pero principalmente su rencor hacia Haruka es debido mas por envidia ya que el desea ser siempre el centro de atención.

* * *

-Si te entiendo- responde Haruka al mirar al chico con la misma seriedad de Darien y quedándose un instante mirando fijamente la escena de muchacho quien continua con su presuntuoso discurso.

-Lo que si me molestara demasiado es si no sueltas en este instante la mano de mi novia… sabes?- Afirma el joven pelinegro sacando de su trance a Haruka quien se percata que a pesar de haber soltado el abrazo con Serena, aun mantenía su mano entrelazada a la de la muchacha.

-Je, perdón, la costumbre- contesto soltando con sorpresa a la Joven provocando la risa de todas.

-¿Qué? o.O?- respondió Darien simulando furia ante la joven Tenoh.

-Digo, este……ya me calle U.U.

-Hola Chicos- se oye una voz llamando la atención del grupo.

-Hola Setsuna- cual coro infantil recibiendo al maestro, responden las 5 chicas al unísono.

* * *

Setsuna Meioh, La mayor mujer de grupo, centrada y firme, muy seria para algunos, sin embargo para aquellos que conocían su faceta personal podían ver en ella una persona muy tierna, incluso en ocasiones maternal, en especial para con las chicas del grupo al ser todas ellas menores, sin embargo no todo es romance, es una mujer muy fuerte y vengativa, no permite que hieran a las personas que ama, aunque le es difícil mostrar sus sentimientos y abrirse de vez en cuando, es una gran consejera y siempre esta dispuesta a escuchar, y su faceta cómica… puede ser algo oscura… por lo mismo que puede aparentar ser algo insensible para algunos.

* * *

-Serena!!! Que haces aquí?- Responde la joven con alegre sorpresa.

-Ah no, Setsuna mala, tu también?U.U

-Perdon es que si es una sorpresa jajajaja,- comenta con alegria al momento que gira a ver al par de "muchachos" que en un momento ya estaban en un juego ameno de poderes tratando de tumbarse uno al otro- Haruka- Kun, Chiba-san tan amenos como siempre, eh?

-Ejem… Perdon, buenos dias, Meioh San.- Contesta Darien al tiempo que ambos se enderezan nuevamente avergonzados tratando de recobrar su compostura.

-Hola Setsu,- contesto mas alegremente Haruka quedandose viendo de arriba abajo a la nueva Joven que se unia al grupo- hemmm, perdon la indiscreción y esa bata?

-Ah buenos, es que como ya estamos en el ultimo curso es el turno de que empecemos con las practicas para ingresar al nivel superior y como tomare el electivo de medicina, asistire a la Doctora Mahime en la enfermeria de la escuela- explico la Joven con aire de orgullo.

-Vaya que bien

-Bien por ti Setsuna

-Y tu que electivo tomaras mi amor?- Pregunto Serena a su novio al tiempo que le abrazaba.

-Investigación, estaré en el departamento de información de la empresa de papa

-Ah, ya no podremos vernos como siempre?

-Bueno, quiza no tanto como antes, pero claro que nos veremos preciosa, por lo menos ahora estamos en el mismo instituto- respondio el Joven provocando la sonrisa de la Joven Serena.

La charla entre los jóvenes de sus esperanzas al futuro que hoy les comienza en este nuevo nivel no se hace esperar, sus alegrías, emociones, incertidumbres son muchas y se expresan con familiaridad entre su grupo, sin embargo Haruka no dejaba de ver a Serena.

Para Haruka Serena siempre había sido una mujer envidiable, ella fue la primera en apoyarle años atrás al tomar la decisión de confesarse ante sus padres, era junto con Saji la veladora de sus secretos, y especialmente por sobre todo, uno de ellos, no dejaba de observar como es que a pesar de las burlas de todos por hacerla menos, negándole que tuviera talentos o dones naturales como Ami, Setsu y Darien en los estudios, Mina y Rei en las artes o Lita en deportes, las personas jamás notaban que el don natural de ella era jamás darse por vencida, su talento era sonreir ante las adversidades y levantar a quien se sintiera derrotado con esa misma sonrisa, para Haruka, Serena era quien realmente se merecía el orgullo de estar en ese lugar, en ese momento, por que en verdad nadie había luchado tanto como ella, pero sobre todo… lo había logrado, por ella, por si misma y con sus medios, era realmente una mujer de valor.

-Nervios Haruka?- pregunta Lita sacándola de su transe…

-Si, Haru ya casi es hora que des el discurso de bienvenida

-Ja, para nada- responde la joven con seguridad.

-Seguro? Vaya si yo estuviera en tu lugar no podría pararme enfrente de toda la escuela, creo que abriría la boca y no saldría ningún sonido- afirma Mina simulando nerviosismo.

-Jajaja, eso si seria todo un milagro- Se burla Serena.

-que?- responde la ofendida, intentando agredir a su compañera.

-Nada, nada…- se excusa la otra ocultándose tras su novio.

-Graciosa

-Pero en serio, yo si estaría muerta de nervios si fuera yo la que tuviera que hacerlo- añade nuevamente Serena

-Para su fortuna, creo ninguna de las dos jamás tendrían que enfrentarse a esa situación.- es Ahora Rei quien se mofa del par de muchachas.

-Tu cállate- responden ambas ofendidas enseñándole la lengua.

-Vamos, chicas, es solo un discurso, nada del otro mundo- Haruka trata de aligerar la tensión que empezaba a sucitarse.

-Que bueno que pienses así Haruka-kun, por que ya va a ser hora y es mejor que ya vayas a alistarte.- hace notar Lita.

-Si nosotras también ya tenemos que ir a tomar nuestros lugares- Ami

-Entonces señoritas, en marcha, suerte Tenoh…- Darien toma la iniciativa y tomando de la mano a su novia guía al resto de las muchachas hacia la puerta del recinto donde sería llevada a cabo la ceremonia.

-Gracias Chiba, gracias todas, nos vemos al terminar. Se despide Haruka tomando camino hacia su lugar, tirando al cesto de basura unas cuantas hojas que traía en su mano.

* * *

Haruka había vivido tanto tiempo en el Mugen que lo consideraba como su primer hogar, su familia tenia una larga tradición de estudios dentro del Colegio, al grado que había una gran cantidad de edificios que llevaban su apellido y el nombre de algunos de sus antepasados, ninguno de ellos comprado, si no ganado mediante logros y victorias que habían colocado a su familia y al Instituto en la posición gloriosa que ahora gozaban, sin embargo lo que mas cariño y aprecio tenia del Instituto Haruka, eran sus compañeras, amigas que desde su infancia permanecían a su lado, apoyándola, enseñándole, y a pesar de ser todas ellas diferentes de cierta forma unas entre otras, y mayormente, a ella, eran ellas una extensión de su familia, a querer o no era con ellas con quien convivía mas tiempo de su vida que con sus padres, por eso las amaba como sus hermanas, y jamás permitiría que nada malo les pasara.

* * *

**Dentro del auditorio:**

-Vaya por fin dimos con el lugar de la bienvenida, este sitio si que es enorme en verdad- Menciona el Joven Kaioh a su hermana haciendo su entrada al auditorio donde la mayoría de las personas ya se encuentran en sus lugares.

-Así que habrá una ceremonia- Contesta con indiferencia Michiru.

-Ya ves, que bueno que vine contigo,-afirma con alegría el joven- además así puedo ver a todas tus lindas compañeritas- dice al tiempo que lanza una mirada coqueta a un grupo de chicas que pasa a su lado provocando que estas se sonrojen-, je, quizás debería hacerle caso a Katzuo y ponerme a estudiar, este lugar no se ve nada mal.

-Eres un coqueto

-Vamos hermanita, solo soy sociable…. Creo que ya va a empezar la ceremonia, será mejor que nos sentemos- dice mientras señala a su hermana a uno de los lugares desocupados en la parte trasera del recinto- Esos lugares te parecen bien?

-Mmmm? Ah si, claro, vamos- responde la joven con un aire desenfadado.

Mientras avanzan los hermanos Kaioh son escudriñados por miradas curiosas de personas que murmuran entre si cosas inaudibles para ambos-Vaya, todos se nos quedan viendo…. Nerviosa?-

-Ya te lo dije, solo es una escuela mas- responde al sentarse sin prestar atención alguna a las personas que les miran a su alrededor.

-Como tu digas hermanita- responde el hermano tratando de sonar tan indiferente como su acompañante- pero en serio, si necesitas algo en cualquier momento, sabes que me llamas y aquí estoy mas pronto que nada…

-Parece que ya va a empezar- responde su hermana sin hacer caso a las palabras del joven.

Sobre el tablado del auditorio se colocan en sus posiciones los diferentes miembros del Cuerpo Profesorado designados a dar la bienvenida al nuevo alumnado, mientras un hombre, al parecer el Maestro de Ceremonias da los últimos detalles al templete y al atril del podio revisando el sonido para que todo este bien, una vez que todo se encuentra en su lugar, solicita al publico silencio y respeto ante la ceremonia a comenzar.

-Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, el Instituto Mugen agradece su presencia: a continuación unas palabras de nuestro Rector, el DR. Yamamiro Miyamoto.

Un hombre visiblemente mayor pero de una contextura física firme y apariencia sobria, encanecido seguramente por los años toma su lugar al frente llamando la atención de el publico que lo escucha con seriedad al momento de decir sus palabras.

_Buenos días __les damos a todos, como saben el día de hoy nos llenamos de un gran gozo y orgullo al poder recibir en esta, nuestra casa de estudios, a una nueva generación de jóvenes entusiastas y emprendedores que formaran sin lugar a dudas una parte integral de la sociedad de nuestro país, y por que no, si me permiten decirlo, del mundo… _

Al decir esto, Kojiro hizo ademanes nuevamente de alarde y superioridad para sus compañeros sentados a su lado, entre los cuales se encontraban los Hermanos Kaioh, cosa que causo gracia a Dorian, pero que en Michiru solo genero una mueca de desagrado ante tal desbordamiento de antipatía.

_L__as actividades del día de hoy están planeadas para que estos nuevos alumnos y alumnas, junto con quienes les acompañan puedan integrarse y familiarizarse aún mejor con quienes serán sus nuevos compañeros, sus catedráticos y sobre todo con las instalaciones que este Instituto brinda para su formación en esta nueva etapa de su vida que hoy comienza; así mismo se observaran que se haga de su conocimiento las normas, principios rectores, como derechos y obligaciones que les confiere el volverse hoy integrantes del cuerpo estudiantil de este, el Instituto Mugen, y que eso les llene de orgullo. Gracias._

-Ves hermana, fue bueno venir, para conocer a tus profesores, familiarizarme con tus compañeros y en especial con tus compañeras…- decía Dorian todavía divertido ante las muecas de presunción de Kojiro e imitándolo- siéntete orgullosa.

-Eres un fresco- reprendió Michiru a su hermano restándole importancia- solo es una escuela mas, madera, cemento y cristal, nada mas…

-Mmmm, también tiene varillas de metal…- Dorian quiso hacerse el gracioso, haciendo que el fastidio se representara aun mas la cara de su hermana.- esta bien ya me callé U.U.

A continuación- llamo nuevamente la atención el Maestro de Ceremonias- el Alumno Tenoh Haruka, brindará las palabras de bienvenida al alumnado:

La entrada de Haruka al Templete, tomando su lugar ante el atril causo la euforia del publico desbordándose en aplausos, cosa que molesto mucho a Kojiro que no lo oculto en su rostro de desprecio a la rubia sobre escena cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Michiru, pues el muchacho sobre el escenario además de atractivo lucia muy joven, no mayor a su ella, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven fuera quien tendría el compromiso de dar el discurso de bienvenida? además de todo se notaba particularmente especial, había algo que le llamaba la atención a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que era, una esencia que se le hacia llamativa y tranquilizadora, que hacia mover a la masa del publico eufórica en respeto y admiración ante ese joven y le llenaban de aplausos, además de un sentimiento totalmente contrario por parte del muchacho que ya antes había causado enfado a su persona, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera mover tanto en tantas personas? sentimientos positivos y negativos al mismo tiempo pero eso si, esa esencia no permitía indiferencia alguna, para bien o para mal, era notado por todos, le intrigaba demasiado, en especial, que era ese espacio, esa particularidad de el joven sobre el escenario, esa…. fragancia que movía a todos, esa tranquilidad que le daba… y que hace tiempo no sentía que había en su mirada que brillaba y a pesar de todo, se veía… triste?

Dorian notaba que todo mundo, a excepción del joven presuntuoso a su lado que tenia una cara de disgusto, sonreía ante el muchacho en escena, admirando y esperando con paciencia las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, noto además con curiosidad que el joven no llevaba hoja alguna en sus manos como lo había hecho el director, esperaba un interesante discurso, volteo a ver a su hermana para comentarle el hecho y por primera vez en todo el día noto la mirada de Michiru mas relajada, incluso, curiosa, el también había notado que había algo extraño en el joven sobre el escenario, y observar el cambio que había causado este en su hermana llamo aun mas su atención….y le agrado…. Solo una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Dorian, algo que ni siquiera su hermana noto…. Había esperanzas después de todo…

_Mucho se nos ha dicho que este es el mejor instituto de todo __Japón, que debemos sentirnos inflamados de orgullo por poder esta AQUÍ hoy, que los mas grandes hombres y mujeres de la historia contemporánea de nuestra patria han sido formados aquí, dentro de las aulas que forman este espacio, de las grandes instalaciones y la gran historia que aquí se ha construido._

Haruka empezó tranquilamente su discurso y el silencio se guardo un minuto, al momento que Haruka bajo un poco la mirada, Serena y las chicas voltearon a verse unas a otras, lo mismo que los Familiares de Haruka; Dorian noto en Michiru una curiosidad diferente a la de momentos atrás, veía como era que a su hermana le disgustaba la presunción con la que todo el mundo tomaba al Mugen, sentía que la esperanza que se había dibujado antes se desvanecía de a poco con esas palabras, sin embargo había algo en la mirada del joven sobre escena que le hacia recordar en cierta forma la mirada de su hermana y espero…

_P__ermítanme decirles compañeros que el orgullo de estar aquí hoy, no lo hace el renombre, ni las instalaciones, ni la historia; al final de cuentas el Instituto Mugen es solo una escuela mas… _

Al tiempo que Haruka ensalzaba mas su voz para ser oída el auditorio entero se lleno de murmullos en un instante, los Profesores no daban crédito alguno a lo que oían de boca del joven Tenoh, Kojiro se jactaba alegremente al pensar que en un momento Haruka sería historia, los padres de ella a pesar de su sorpresa mantenían la calma junto con Saji, sus amigas murmuraban entre si, Darien junto a Setsuna se veían extrañados, pero los visiblemente mas sorprendidos sin lugar a dudas, eran los hermanos Kaioh, Dorian no daba crédito al escuchar del joven las exactas palabras de su Hermana al referirse al Instituto, por su parte Michiru, no podía creer que alguien mencionara en alto y de tal forma lo que ella pensaba ante todo un auditorio…

_U__na GRAN escuela, sin duda, pero una escuela mas…madera, cemento y cristal, nada mas…_

La Sorpresa en Michiru y Dorian crecía a cada instante mas con las palabras de Haruka, mientras el resto del recinto no paraba de murmurar, mientras Haruka trataba de retomar la palabra.

_Lo que hicieron esos hombres y esas mujeres, grandes en sus ramos, grandes en sus artes, fueron sus logros, no los nuestros, y no se quedan aquí para adueñarlos como propios; fueron resultado de su trabajo y de su esfuerzo, no del nuestro__. _

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio

_Si, el estar aquí hoy debe llenarnos de orgullo, ya que indudablemente es un motivo de satisfacción, pero no por que esto sea el Mugen compañeros; las instalaciones, los profesores, el renombre, la historia… nada de eso va a hacer nada por nosotros si es que no hacemos nada por nosotros mismos primero._

Los Señores Tenoh, Saji, Darien y Setsuna comprendieron de inmediato hacia donde quería llegar Haruka mostrando en sus rostros una sonrisa tranquilizadora para las chicas que no entendían que era lo que pasaba.

_Si, debemos estar orgullosos de estar aquí hoy, pero por nuestro trabajo, por nuestro esfuerzo, por la formación adquirida aunada al talento individual que cada uno poseemos, por la lucha que vivimos para poder llegar hoy hasta aquí y por la lucha que a partir de hoy tendremos que enfrentar para __que en un futuro seamos nosotros esos Hombres y mujeres de los que se hable en estas aulas._

Haruka volteo a ver a sus padres, y sintió que la confianza y la tranquilidad la invadía pudiendo proseguir con eso que tenía adentro y que quería salir a toda costa, ahora todo mundo guardaba silencio y escuchaba atento.

_Sea aquello en lo que nos transformemos, algo digno y pleno, no importa que, entregar en ello nuestro esfuerzo y ser los mejores sin importar el que, sin importar el como, pero digno y pleno…. Que el estar hoy aquí, valga realmente la pena._

Al decir esto con más tranquilidad Haruka volteo a ver a Serena y a sus amigas, mientras el alumnado le miraba con respeto.

_A donde quiera que vayamos que nuestros actos evidencien los valores aprendidos y manifiesten con entereza quienes somos; si lo logramos, __sea de eso de lo que estemos orgullosos._

Haruka levantaba cada vez mas su voz y ahora los maestros eran quienes le miraban con respeto y silencio, mientras los Kaioh se admiraban de la fuerza y el control de las palabras del "muchacho" en el tablado y de cómo era aun mayor su poder sobre el publico que cuando había entrado a escena y se mostraban sorprendidos ante el movimiento que había logrado alcanzar de las personas que ya se ponían de pie en sus asientos aplaudiendo cada palabra que de su boca emanaba.

_Hoy empieza una nueva etapa, una nueva lucha y para muchos de nosotros una nueva vida, por lo que hoy empieza un nuevo camino, __y se con certeza que lo avanzaremos con la cabeza en alto, para no estar orgullosos de hoy estar en el Mugen, si no, para que el Mugen se sienta orgulloso de que hoy estemos aquí._

Firmo y cerro su discurso el muchacho provocando el grito eufórico y aplausos de un publico animado que le vitoreaba sin descanso, al tiempo que Dorian se paraba unido ante la euforia del resto de publico vio como su hermana se ponía de pie a su lado, que aun cuando no aplaudía y a pesar de regresar a su semblante indiferente anterior se mostraba diferente a su amanecer.

_Bienvenidos… y… m__uchas gracias…_

* * *

Enclaustrado en una Bahia… emerge el monstruo hercúleo que es el Instituto Mugen, de un lado la inmesura marina, del otro la boscosa falda de la montaña….este colegio hoy recibe a quienes hoy formaran parte de su esencia primaria…. pues sin ellos, no seria nada.

* * *

Hola…. Si, si, ya se que me tarde… que soy una mal…vada por no seguirle a tiempo pero que quieren esto de la titulación es muy fidicil, (si, escribí fidicil) y toma mucho tiempo y eso, pero ya arregle todo je… pero eso si, ya empecé esto, y de que lo acabo, lo acabo…. Eso de historias inconclusas incompletas… no, es lo mío… por que luego cuando lo lees y tu dices aaaaaaaah, y que sigue y que paso? Pues, no, no es bonito, no que tiene imaginación se lo inventa, pero y los pobres lectores que culpa tienen, digo si ustedes se toman su tiempo para leer la bola de demencialidades que salen de mi cabeza (y que me encantan, mis pingüinos trabajan todo el día) yo por lo menos debo tomarme el tiempo de sacarlas… además la historia esta completa… en una libreta, solo que aun no limpio el borrador y luego le meto mas cosas, y ya saben… y bueno ya, todo lo que quería decir es perdón =( y Gracias por leer, prometo tener mas constancia, de veritas =D

Ah si… no, no matare a los padres (yo también los amo) si habrá muchos conflictos, pero, todo a su tiempo…y….mmm, hice que las chicas fueran de la edad pues por que, necesitaba mas personajes y ellas tienen el perfil que necesito, y a Darien también lo hice mas joven, por que tendrá su ratito de necesidad… =P… ya se que no los pinto muy fieles a sus rasgos, pero mantienen la esencia =D

El siguiente capitulo es **EL MUGEN Presentaciones**


	4. El mugen Presentaciones I

**EL MUGEN **

**Presentaciones**

* * *

**En la explanada escolar.**

-Vaya a eso llamo tener agallas Haruka-kun- se escucho la voz de Setsuna llamando la atención de la chica quien despedía a un grupo de jóvenes que al salir del auditorio le habían interceptado para agradecerle y felicitarlo por la bienvenida que les había brindado.

-Fue muy arriesgado, ¿no lo crees Haruka?- añadió Ami con mucha prudencia.

-Oh vamos, fue genial ¿no viste la cara de los Profesores?- Darien se encontraba emocionado después de haber escuchado las palabras de su mejor "amigo"- La verdad fue bastante bueno, y real, la mayoría de los estudiantes llegan y piensan que su futuro esta resuelto solo por estar aquí, la verdad creo que tus palabras fueron inspiradoras, jamás lo hubiera hecho mejor, te felicito- concluyo al tiempo que le extendía su mano para estrecharla.

Haruka no podía expresar palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a contemplar los rostros y escuchar las opiniones de apoyo y felicitaciones que le profería su grupo de amigos, verlos a ellos a su lado, poder compartir ese tiempo, ese justo instante junto a ellos le llenaba de alegría, eso dibujo una, aunque pequeña, sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras observaba divertida el pleito que mantenían Mina y Serena contra Rei, el cual Lita y Darien trataban de calmar mientras Setsuna y Ami solo miraban con frustración en sus ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que justamente así como iniciaba esta etapa de su vida, continuara, sin lamentos ni desencantos, los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos significaba algo realmente importante en su ser.

-No podría estar más orgulloso- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas al momento que un brazo se colocaba por encima de sus hombros, sacando a Haruka de su ensoñación.

-Papá

-Buenos días nuevamente chicas- saludo jovialmente el padre de Haruka- Darien, no he visto a tu padre por aquí

-Buenos días Señor lamentablemente no pudo asistir, pero sin falta estará ahí esta tarde.

-¿Esta tarde?- inquirió Haruka con duda

-Hijo, no recuerdo que tu discurso fuera así.- la interrupción provino esta vez por parte de su madre.

-Aaaah, este, hemmmm, improvise, je

-¿y eso?- la duda surgió aun mas en el rostro de la Señora Tenoh al ver el nerviosismo poco común de su hija.

-No se- dijo Haruka con mas compostura mientras observaba de reojo a sus amigos que también la miraban con duda, posando su mirada mayormente en su mejor amiga…su causa, Serena- solo fue algo del momento

Haruka no podía caber mas en su felicidad, todos los seres a lo que amaba se encontraban compartiendo ese preciso espacio, en ese momento tan importante en su vida como jamás lo hubiese esperado, sus padres lo miraban con notable orgullo mientras conversaban con sus mejores amigos a quienes tenían en altísima estima pues sabían que siempre habían apoyado a su hija en todo momento, Saji, que también se encontraba ahí, se hacía participe de ello; solo era el instante, mágico y perfecto ante los ojos de la rubia, su corazón después de tanto tiempo podía sentir ese calor que hace rato había desaparecido de si, y aunque solo fuese un fugaz soplo deseaba gozarlo en su plenitud, no importaba para ella cuantas tormentas tuviera que vivir en su vida, si los tenía a ellos sabía que podía salir delante de todas ellas, y quizá algún día tener la esperanza de romper ese hielo que se había apoderado de sus ojos y su alma, después de todo, nunca había estado realmente sola, y este momento era muestra plena de ello.

-Señores- menciono Saji haciendo notar la hora para los padres de Haruka, quienes se despidieron cortésmente del grupo de chicos.

-Creo que es momento de irnos chicos, diviértanse, esperamos verlos luego

-Hasta luego. – contesto Haruka al ver partir a sus padres con una sonrisa en los labios, y que pronto cambiaba del fulgor apenas hace unos instantes vivido a nuevamente esa triste agonía que de hace un tiempo parecía acompañarla como su característica personal.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- escucho una pequeña voz cerca de ella, apenas un susurro que a pesar de lo bajo rompía con todo el murmullo que se escuchaba en la inmensa explanada.

-¿eh?- logro voltear contrariada, sabia quien era y por que preguntaba, sabia perfectamente que ella mas que nadie había logrado comprender todo aquello que significaban sus palabras que sobre el podium, quizá improvisadas, habían salido para expresar lo que en su corazón había sentido al admirarla y lo que esperaba que todos pudieran lograr ver.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tu discurso?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia muchacha de coletas.

Haruka solo se acerco a ella, y como muchas veces antes la abrazo y al tenerla cerca miro a sus ojos, en un gesto tan simple y lleno de ternura que el grupo de chicos al percatarse no pudieron hacer mas que guardar silencio y presenciar la escena, inclusive Darien no hizo nada por evitarlo, pues todos pudieron comprenderlo en ese momento al oír las palabras que salían de sus labios.

-Por que valía la pena.

* * *

**En la explanada escolar.** (NA: en otro lado, quizá mas a la izquierda, no lo se)

-Wow!!! Vaya, no se tu hermanita, pero eso si que me impresiono.- comento el hermano Kaioh realmente entusiasmado y lleno de jovial alegría mientras salían por la puerta del auditorio al final del resto de los estudiantes que se abrían en grupo para admirarlos a lo lejos, murmurando sin atrever a acercarse a ellos.

-¿El qué?- contesto su hermana sin prestar atención ni a él ni a esas personas que se le quedaban viendo.

-El orador, vaya que tenia presencia…- contesto con mayor entusiasmo, si era posible, tratando así de llamar la atención de su acompañante-… y valor, nunca creí que alguien se atreviera a algo así…. Y como movió a todos…. Fue increíble.

-Si se ve que es algo… popular.- menciono con mayor tristeza a su indiferencia lo cual hizo a su hermano percatarse de la dirección a la que alumbraba su mirada en donde pudo divisar al sujeto de su admiración rodeado de un grupo de hermosas jovencitas y una de entre todas en sus brazos en una situación extremadamente tierna a su mirada.

-Oh cierto… y bastante afortunado al parecer.- dijo mientras observaba la escena en la que el único otro joven del grupo le tomaba por el cuello obligándole a separarse de su acompañante en un reto brusco que parecía ser amigable para el rubio ante la risa del resto de las chicas.

-Al parecer…-Michiru respondió tristemente sin saber por que.

Dorian como la persona sensible que es, había podido sentir el cambio de emociones de su hermana, extrañamente había ocurrido algo en esa admiración a la escena que presentaba el grupo de chicos que había arrullado una triste melancolía en el semblante de su bienamada hermana menor, cada vez sentía una mayor admiración en el apacible joven rubio que al momento se divertía deshaciéndose en disculpas ante su compañero pelinegro, había algo tan hondo y profundo en él que no era desapercibido y podía mover incluso el corazón de Michiru, cosa que no recordaba hubiera podido observar nunca atrás, se percataba que ella no dejaba de mirar la escena a pesar de que en su indiferencia tratase de no demostrarlo.

-Hola ¿Cómo están nuevos alumnos?- una voz interrumpió la apacible tarea de percepción que ejecutaban los hermanos en el momento, sacándolos del espacio tiempo congelado en el que se habían sumergido, y con notoria sorpresa se percataron que la compañía que se había alojado a su lado llamando su atención no era mas que el petulante joven que momentos atrás habían visto en el auditorio de asambleas, cosa que no causo gracia al mayor de los Kaioh, y cuantimas a la menor.

-Ah, hola,- pudo por fin pronunciar Dorian, haciendo gala de su capacidad histriónica para que su interlocutor no se percatara del fastidio que ocasionaba su presencia ante él, simulando una natural alegría y desenvolvimiento- este, bien, supongo, bueno, claro yo no soy un alumno, solo mi hermana, yo solo vengo como acompañante.

-Hola soy Kojiro Sumada capitán del equipo de béisbol.- dijo Koji sin hacer caso al saludo de Dorian, dirigiéndose directamente a la joven de cabellos acuos, extendiendo su mano esperando el saludo de ella.

-Hola- contesto Michiru con su natural indiferencia volteando su mirada a otro sitio cualquiera, sin prestar atención a la mano extendida del chico en su presencia.

-Si gustas puedo presentarte el campus.- Koji dirigía su atención con la mayor galantería posible intentando con ello agradarle, y un poco mas si se podía divisar ante las intenciones de su mirada y palabras.

-Ah, creo que realmente no es necesario, sabes, - Dorian logro interrumpir interponiéndose entre el chico y su hermana quien mostraba en su mirada un colosal fastidio ante la presencia del chico a punto de tocarle, y para evitar que esto fuese la mecha que detonase la bomba en el interior de Michiru busco cualquier excusa para disculparse y alejarse de ahí, aunque no lo logro sin titubear un poco- nosotros…. tenemos… que… ir a hablar con… el director, si, cierto?... si claro, bueno, nos vamos, nos vemos, un placer- termino apresuradamente halando a su hermana en camino a lo que el suponía sería la Rectoría Mayor.

-Oigan, pero…- se quedo pasmado y helado aun con su mano extendida al aire el pobre chico y su vanidad- ni sus nombres me dijeron, vaya que educación.

-Uff, vaya con ese tipo,- dijo Dorian a Michiru al haber avanzado una distancia considerable del chico atrás de ellos- soy Koji y soy capitán del equipo de béisbol, si gustas puedo mostrarte el campus y mi ego, ambos son inmensos.- tratando de imitar la posición y petulancia característica de Koji, de lo que ya se habían percatado los hermanos.

-Todos aquí son iguales.

-No lo creo, se ve que en verdad ese es un caso en realidad extremo.

-Un poco más, un poco menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Dorian pudo notar que la indiferencia volvía a ser la armadura alrededor de su hermana -Si tú lo dices.

Cada segundo que pasaba Dorian crecía en anhelos de recuperar a su hermana, la que el conocía y reconocía como suya, su compañera de misiones y travesías, imaginaba que la escena minutos atrás con Koji hubiera sido diferente de haber sido así; que en lugar de haberse quedado fría como una estatua de hielo, se hubiera conjugado en un juego de poderes junto a él en la que el muchacho no hubiese podido defenderse y hacer algo mas que resultar perdedor. Algo había pasado esos dos años de ausencia, quizá ahora podrían estar mas cerca pero aun así no vivía a su lado, no podría estar junto a ella tanto como lo deseaba, y se sentía culpable por eso, no sabía a bien si el Instituto Mugen sería el mejor lugar para que su cometido de recuperarla lograse a llevarse a cabo, después de todo, y mas alrededor de muchachos tan fastidiosos como el que acababa de presentarse ante ellos; sinceramente ser esa la primer persona que conocían en todo el Colegio no le brindaba muchas ilusiones y no era la mejor primera impresión, pero no perdía sus esperanzas, _Tan solo es el primer día, ¿no?_ pensó mientras seguía su camino junto a su hermana.

* * *

**En la explanada escolar**

Las chicas seguían divertidas observando los juegos que Darien y Haruka hacían en la explanada en cuanto los murmullos de varios grupos de chicas a su alrededor se hicieron mas perceptibles a sus oídos, lo que llamo mucho la atención de una de ellas, Mina, aguzo su vista hacia donde podía observar miraban las chicas que le habían distraído y se sorprendió al ver a los dos hermanos Kaioh alejándose rumbo a los edificios principales de Rectoría del nivel medio.

-Oigan!!!-proclamo atención la pequeña rubia de cabellos largos al resto de sus compañeras. - Ese de allá… ¿no es?

-Nooooooo!!!!, ¿o si?- contesto la castaña con duda.

-Si, si, si es!!!!- Mina casi gritaba en su emoción

-Si seguro que es, tiene que ser!!!- confirmó Rei.

-Si es, si es!!!- Serena se unió a la alegría de las tres chicas con segura afirmación a las sospechas de la primera.

-Pues si, ha de ser…- contesto Haruka con desinhibición al deshacerse del juego de poderes que mantenía con Darien, venciéndolo en el pronto descuido que tuvo este al observar la emoción de su novia al ver pasar al galante chico Kaioh a lo lejos de ellos.

-¿Quién es? – curioseó Darien a su "amigo".

-Yo que se, pero si es, es por que debe de ser.- por fin burlo Haruka al confirmar que era tan ignorante como su compañero al respecto de lo que las chicas hablaban.

-Seguramente, es lo más probable.- afirmo moreno.

-Es Kaioh Dorian- hablo por fin Setsuna para confirmación de las ideas de las chicas, y resolviendo la duda que presentaban el par de jóvenes ante ello- un actor de una serie de temporada…"visiones intimas" o algo así se llama, creo…

-Y es guapísimo- Mina con su característica mirada enamorada.

-Interpreta a un joven que de pronto tiene visiones de una mujer en problemas y dedica su vida a averiguar quien es y como ayudarla.- Rei continúo con la explicación que Setsuna había comenzado.

-Y mientras lo hace ayuda a otras personas en el trayecto.- apoyo lita

-De una forma poco ortodoxa… pero… eficiente- concluyo Mina

Ante tales respuestas, Darien no pudo mas que afirmar -Pues me quede en las mismas-

- Yo igual – compartió Haruka con su amigo aceptando que a ambos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema que abordaban las chicas.

-Ingresara a la escuela?- dudó Serena, llamando con esto la atención de su enamorado, que dejaba ver algo de los pequeños celos que nacían en su semblante, por lo que aguzo el oído al tiempo que su "amigo" y cómplice le daba un codazo para darle a entender que se le estaba notando, a pesar que Haruka en si misma también mantenía esa curiosidad.

-No lo creo, el estudia en el Instituto de Arte Histriónico al lado del Domo de Artes en el centro…-contesto Ami por fin después de un buen rato de silencio, lo que sorprendió a todas, mas por su capacidad de conocer dicha información que nada- bueno eso fue lo que leí en una revista- termino ruborizándose atrás de Serena para que nadie mas notara su obvio sonrojo.

Las dudas de las chicas eran muchas, y Mina tenía aun más que todas -Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La chica que lo acompaña trae el uniforme supongo que será ella quien va a ingresar al Instituto.- ante este comentario de Darien todos posaron sus ojos ante la menor Kaioh, realmente hermosa.

Haruka sintió al verla una sensación indescriptible, era como si su tiempo hubiese sido congelado y pudiera ver pasar ante ella un alma en cámara lenta, tan pura e iluminada, con un porte celestial que parecía que el viento le acariciaba para hacerle ver mas bella, si era posible, de lo que en si misma era,… un alma…, algo tan calido pero al tiempo tan intangible…tan irreal.

-¿Será su novia?- logro escuchar de alguna de sus compañeras, tan ensimismada estaba ante la percepción de ese ángel que no se había percatado que la conversación a su alrededor aun fluía, se sintió tan avergonzada de si misma por lo que se esforzó en tratar de no hacerlo notar, pero esa pregunta había parecido picarle en su medula, y tenía ahora aun mayor curiosidad que momentos atrás.

Por fin Setsuna resolvió la duda de todos -Ella debe ser Kaioh Michiru

-Michiru Kaioh????!!!!!!!- preguntaron las 5 chicas a coro como era su costumbre, visiblemente sorprendidas.

-Claro, debe ser su hermana, como no lo pensé antes- Rei golpeo su cabeza como si dicha información recién descubierta se tratara de la obviedad más grande del mundo.

-Si que es hermosa- expreso Darien en voz alta, no es que no fuera el pensamiento de todos los demás, en especial de Haruka que se mantenía aun embelezada con la imagen de la chica en su mente, pero con una justa razón recibió un codazo en su brazo por parte de Ruka haciéndole conocedor que el haber dicho eso en voz alta no había sido su mas genial acción, cosa que comprendió al instante pues de inmediato recibió un fuerte pellizco por parte de su adorada novia; a lo que el joven solo atino a recibir y mantenerse firme ante su castigo, con una cara de sufrimiento sin igual, que ocasiono la burla de sus compañeras a su alrededor; _Me lo merezco_, pensó.

-¿Quién es Michiru Kaioh?- Logró preguntar Haruka con duda después que las burlas a su amigo habían cesado.

-Pues la hermana de Dorian Kaioh.- expreso con total lógica su amigo aun sobando su dolorido brazo.

-Ay chicos en serio ustedes no saben nada

-No lo negamos.

-Neófitos imberbes como siempre.

Respondieron el par de "chicos" con orgullo de su ignorancia manteniendo un abrazo de hermandad que causaba aun mayor gracia a sus compañeras, que no podían reprochar de ninguna forma sus dudas, después de todo, eran "chicos", no podían esperar mas.

Ami empezó a explicar -Ella es la violinista Prodigio que tocara en el Domo de Artes este fin de semana

**Lita **-Donde también expondrá algunas de sus más recientes obras plásticas.

-¿Obras plásticas?- Haruka estaba bastante curiosa ante la identidad de la joven.

-Así es, además de ser una genio musical es una de las mejores artistas de la pintura de los últimos años en todo Japón.- respondió Ami con seguridad

-Durante el campamento de artes estudiamos algunos cromos de sus trabajos y debo decir que son insuperables.- enfatizo Rei con total entusiasmo.

**Mina **-Era de suponerse que una chica con su talento viniera a estudiar al Mugen.

-Estará en primer grado en el nivel A con Haruka, a decir verdad es la única que junto con Ruka cursara entero dicho nivel, incluidas las optativas y estudio de adelantados.- Informó con mayor conocimiento Setsuna.

-Jajaja, vaya suerte la del muchacho…- exclamo Darien mientras tomaba por el cuello a Haruka despeinándole alegremente.

-Y tu como sabes todo eso Setsu?- logro preguntar Haruka mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Darien.

-Ser la asistente del Medico escolar tiene sus beneficios, por ejemplo, contar con el registro completo de los estudiantes de Nuevo Ingreso.- contesto Setsuna con una posición total de orgullo que no cabía en ella.

-Y con lo chismosa que eres, no dudaste ni un segundo en revisar todos los expedientes ¿eh?- sentencio Haruka a su amiga con burla una vez librado.

-Oye…-reclamo la morena con el dedo alzado frente al rostro de la rubia, pero al darse vuelta -solo los que se me hicieron interesantes…- no pudo negar al final de cuentas, causando nuevamente una línea de risas entre todos, ella incluida.

-Así que no estaremos en el mismo salón….- fue interrumpida la demostración de alegría por la voz de Serena.

**Lita **-Bueno eso era obvio, Haruka es el estudiante mas destacado de la escuela después de todo.

-En las Ciencias también Ami estudiara en el Nivel A… todas las materias, igual que lenguajes, y también estará en los estudios de adelantados.- Setsuna continuaba dando información acerca de la situación del grupo de sus compañeras.

**Mina **- Cosa que también es obvia.

**Setsuna** -Rei y Mina tomaran Artes de nivel A y Lita lo hará en deportes.

**Darien-** Más obviedad.

**Setsuna-** De ahí en fuera compartirán todas el tronco común del Nivel B y bueno supongo todas conocen sus Optativas y su nivel en ellas.

**Las 5** - Aja….

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? –por fin Ami pregunto ante la duda de todos por el rostro abatido de la pequeña muchacha.

**Serena -** Tenía la esperanza que las seis estaríamos en el mismo grupo.

- Bueno Bombón aun nos podemos ver en los periodos libres. – dijo Haruka acercándose a donde se encontraba la chica.

- Si además el que no estemos juntos no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos.- apunto Rei mientras el resto de las chicas cerraban el círculo alrededor de la niña de coletas.

- No, pero…- Serena trataba de explicarse pero la tristeza empezaba a consumirle.

- Nada de peros, además, así será mejor…- logro interrumpir Haruka al ver como los ojos de la niña se cristalizaban de a poco.

-¿Mejor?- como era que su casi hermana le podía decir que no estar junto a ella podría ser mejor, no lograba comprenderlo, mientras la miraba con toda la duda posible al sentirla cada vez mas cerca.

-Así es,- Haruka se acerca lo mas posible tomando su rostro en sus manos y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro dice con voz seductora y encantadora a su oído- así cada vez que nos veamos podrás demostrarme cuanto me extrañaste….- causando un gigantesco sonrojo en la pobre Serena- AUCH!!- y causando también un severo golpe en la nuca por parte de Darien para ella.

Cuando Haruka se alejo Darien tomo su posición protectora abarcando con sus brazos a su novia, y lanzándole una mirada que claramente le decía _Es mía, solo mía_; en verdad esos chicos podían estar peleando eternamente, pero no cabía duda que eran un par de grandes amigos, cosa que no podía evitar causar la risa de sus compañeras y de todos a su alrededor.

-Joven Tenoh- se escucho una voz firme llamándole, cosa que enserio al instante al grupo entero.

-Profesor Masato- contesto Haruka con una reverencia al reconocer la proveniencia de esa voz.

-Se le es requerido en la dirección al instante.- logro informar el Hombre frente a ella.

-Eh, gracias en este mismo momento voy, chicos, creo que tendremos que vernos luego- logro despedirse con premura y nervios, siguiendo al profesor que le conducía a la Rectoría mayor, el cual parecía un ser bastante formal y recto a las costumbres tradicionistas, por ende rígido e inflexible.

-Suerte Ruka- Logró despedirse Setsuna por todas las chicas que le veían partir, pues todas sabían que ser llamado a la dirección el primer día de clases no era un buen augurio para el año, y que el discurso de Haruka, por bello que hubiera sido, también lo había sido arriesgado.

- No te preocupes, les diré a todos que moriste con honor.- se despidió Darien todavía con su novia en sus brazos.

-Gracias… supongo- logro decir Haruka a la lejanía pues ya había avanzado algunos cuantos metros siguiendo al Profesor Masato.

-Debo decirle que su presentación en el Podium fue algo realmente inesperado, y bastante arriesgado.- después de un par de minutos de Camino el airado catedrático rompió el silencio al dirigirse al joven a su lado.

-Este… yo…- Haruka buscaba alguna excusa en su mente para disculparse por su acto, del que después de todo no se arrepentía.

-Pero sin duda alguna, sorprendente…- logro interrumpir el profesor esbozando una sonrisa, (si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa, una mueca de ligera curvatura apenas en su rostro) al tiempo que se detenía frente a un gran edificio al centro del inmenso instituto, brindándole el paso a Haruka para poder entrar.

A pesar de lo serio de su intento de expresión confiable, Haruka aun no se sentía mas cómoda con ello, e ingreso al recinto, conocía muy bien el camino, no era necesario que nadie mas le guiara, aun faltaba por subir unos cuantos pisos, pasar por la gran sala de cátedras, mas un largo pasillo, y luego de la sala de espera y archivos al final se encontraría el salón de la dirección del nivel medio, si subía por las escaleras a un paso normal en lugar de los ascensores, podía lograr un lapso que le brindara un poco de tiempo para idear una excusa prudente para sus actos ante el Director… _el Señor Miyamoto siempre había sido muy razonable, quizá si le explicara…. Bueno, había tiempo, ¿no?,_ eran sus pensamientos mientras tomaba las escaleras para su travesía.

* * *

**En la dirección del nivel medio**

Al parecer el Director Miyamoto no se encontraba solo en el gran salón de estadía que era la dirección de Nivel Medio, y con alegría y orgullo en su rostro se expresaba de las características que la regia institución podía brindar a la persona delante de él.

-Esperamos realmente que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado Señorita Kaioh, podrá observar que contamos con los espacios necesarios para que su formación artística, profesional y personal sea satisfactoria.- decía ciertamente con posma esperando la aprobación de la bella dama postrada frente a él, el, quien a pesar de desmoronarse en atenciones parecía no haber logrado hacer algo que dibujase en el rostro de la chica un semblante mas allá fuera de su mueca firme y seria; parecía que en lugar de una mujer, a quien tenía en frente era una estatua sin pulso alguno.

-Se ve que es una Gran Escuela Señor Miyamoto- contesto Dorian ante el silencio abrupto de su hermana- y créame que aquí tiene a una estudiante para engrandecerla aun mas, no lo dude, y no lo digo por que sea mi hermana.- contestando con tal orgullo sobre Michiru como lo había hecho instantes antes el Director sobre la institución que comandaba.

-Lo sabemos joven,- atino a contestar el hombre al joven, al verse interrumpido del estudio minucioso que realizaba al semblante de la chica en busca de alguna expresión-, y estamos orgullosos de que forme parte de esta loable institución.- continuo con su flemática procurando no demostrar su aturdimiento ante el comportamiento de la joven.

Para tranquilidad del par de caballeros dentro, el ambiente logro destensarse por un instante al verse cortado el silencio del recinto por unos sonoros y rítmicos golpeteos ante la puerta del local, a lo cual descaradamente suspiraron ambos viéndose librados de continuar con la densidad del momento que estaba cargando con una gran tensión sobre los hombros de ambos, mientras Michiru no hacía nada mas que permanecer imperturbable en su asiento hojeando algunos documentos que momentos atrás había recibido por parte del caballero mayor.

-Adelante- pidió con un nuevo respiro el Señor Miyamoto.

La figura de Haruka asomaba por el umbral del recinto apenas visible en las puertas entreabiertas, solo perceptible para el Director, causando que el Joven Dorian observara con curiosidad a quien aparecería de un momento a otro completamente a través de ella.-Oh, disculpe Director, el Profesor Masato me dijo que me necesitaba, no sabia que estaba ocupado, regreso mas tarde.- la voz y la imagen del chico fueron reconocidos de inmediato por el mayor de los Kaioh ahí presentes, quien se puso en pie al instante para recibir tan agradable figura a sus ojos; del mismo modo pasaba algo extraño en el corazón de su hermana que sin saber por que en una orden sorda para si misma causo que sus sentidos le obligaran a alertarse, saliendo de su ensimismamiento atendiendo por primera vez en todo este tiempo algo que no fueran las hojas en sus manos.

-Ah, no por favor, Joven Tenoh- logro interrumpir el Director evitando la súbita partida que estaba apunto de cometer el "chico"

_Tenoh_, ese nombre sonó en un eco dentro del cuerpo de Michiru, _podría ser acaso?,_ la orden silencia continuaba dominando a sus sentidos, su cuerpo no era mas de ella, actuaba por voluntad propia obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-Pase usted,- ordeno el director haciendo que Haruka entrase por completo al áureo salón- permítame presentarte a la Señorita y al Joven Kaioh.

-Hola- contesto Dorian con una gigantesca alegría que no podía ocultar dentro de si, al verlo tan cerca, era aun mayor el poder, la sensación, a la distancia había sido impresionante, pero la imponencia de tenerle tan así, de frente, wow, se sentía de pronto algo infantil al tener una admiración por alguien que hasta el momento era un desconocido para él, y con alegría notaba que no era el único afectado por ese noseque, al ver a su hermana girando en su posición para colocarse frente al nuevo miembro en ese pequeño espacial, y también veía con aun mayor alegría que el nuevo miembro tampoco dejaba de ser afectado a su vez por la singularidad propia de su hermana menor.

Haruka logro observar a la mujer frente a ella como se giraba para verle de pronto y fue como si algo le hubiese robado el aliento en un momento, _Kaioh, Kaioh_, parecía repetirse en sonoros ecos sobre su cabeza, no podía creer que los chicos de los que había hablado apenas hace unos momentos con sus amigos, estuvieran tan ahí, en frente de si, y mas aun… ella…, su respiración se detuvo en un instante, como si sus pulmones se hubiesen olvidado que necesitaban de oxigeno para sobrevivir y en un trémulo imperceptible se mantuvo fijo en su lugar disfrutando de la belleza angelical que ahora podía gozar de frente, sin mayor distancia de por medio y que nuevamente como momentos atrás le había robado el espacio y el tiempo.

Michiru a su vez seguía ensoñada sin saber como era que su cuerpo se movía en dirección al muchacho ahora frente a ella, a una distancia prudente empezó a estirar su brazo extrañamente, como lo había hecho el chico Koji cuando la intento saludar, sin saber que esperar al roce de la nueva compañía que permanecía de cara a ella.

-Ah este, hemm… hola, - Haruka había podido recobrar el aliento, respirando nuevamente, y al hacerlo fue embriagante, el aroma que provenía sin lugar a dudas de la musa frente a ella era enloquecedor, con la cortesía que le caracterizaba se inclino reverenciándose frente a ella para saludarle - este, mucho gusto, Tenoh Haruka.- al momento de hacer la caravana se percato al fin de la mano frente a su rostro, entendió que la chica frente a si deseaba saludarle no tan formalmente como le había hecho ella, cosa que le avergonzó bastante, pero no lo demostró y no hizo nada para evitar su acción, ahora eran sus sentidos los que se desconectaban de su mente y ordenaban cosas a su cuerpo por pura noción, sin idea ella de si misma que hacer pero definitivamente su cuerpo si, y lo hacía.

-Ah, hemm,-apenas expresaba contrariada Michiru ante la acción de el chico frente a ella, pero mas aun cuando logro sentir el roce de la mano suave de este mismo sobre la suya extendida frente a el aun en reverencia y que como si fuese una danza lenta acercaba la desnuda piel de su mano a sus labios en una bienvenida que no negó a recibir, mientras su sentido del tacto se inflamaba de gozo y alegría por poder sentir y experimentar y vivir.

Haruka no sabía por que lo había hecho, fue como un embrujo, ver esa mano suave delante de si que la llamaba dócilmente a ser tocada, y que al sentirla terciopelo entre sus dedos anhelaba saborearla entre sus labios, jamás había estado ante tal hechizo, pero no podía escapar de el, ni quería. Ninguna de las dos se negó ante tal demostración, pues había sido algo que había nacido, que se había dado por error o coincidencia, pero que sin duda alguna había sido por parte de las dos.

Un placer.-por fin logro decir Michiru al momento que Haruka se erguía de su caravana, y el cuerpo de la joven muchacha no dejaba de sentir el choque eléctrico que se transmitía desde ese pequeño espacio de piel a cada átomo de su cuerpo, no entendía que había, no entendía que pasaba, pero el no entenderlo, no le evitaba que lo pudiese disfrutar.

Si el sonrojo no se alojo notoriamente en el rostro de ambas, no fue por que no existiera la emoción, sino por que los corazones de las dos se habían detenido por un instante y la sangre no circulaba en sus cuerpos, tenían que hacerlo, tenían que sincronizarse, detenerse y volver a empezar a un mismo tiempo, a un mismo ritmo, en un mismo momento.

El Director y Dorian observaron el acontecer, para el Director fue algo tan fugaz como el tiempo del mundo lo dictaba, un movimiento apenas de unos instantes, pero para Dorian, tal acción fue como un descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo, una imagen tan ideal que se coloreaba en mil colores frente a si y que presenciaba en una cámara tan lenta casi como la lentitud con la que disfrutaban y gozaban el par de chicos frente a él esa nueva experiencia vivida, e iluminaba frente a si la esperanza, quizá después de todo el Mugen no era tan mal lugar, y vaya que el destino podía ser benigno y venturoso al poner las piezas a su orden tan de pronto y tan fácilmente.

Definitivamente, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

_Esta bien quizá el destino no sea tan benigno y venturoso, pero yo soy benigna y venturosa, (por lo menos por ahorita) y no mi nombre no es destino, mi nombre es mas bonito. Si ya se soy una mal… des… inf… que no tiene… pero en serio han pasado cosas… (dejémoslo en cosas), que han hecho cambiar un poco bastante esta historia (y de paso mi vida), alargándola mas, haciéndola mas complicada, menos rosa; en fin…_

_En serio gracias a todos lo que leen estas palabras que buscan ser una fuga de mis sentidos, no tienen idea de cuanto significa para mi, perdónenme en verdad mi poca constancia, busco hacerme un tiempo, un espacio, por que sinceramente escaparme por aquí es un gran gozo, (lo malo es que luego mis pingüinos desvarían y derriten una que otra cosa en mi cerebro, y luego se les ocurren mas cosas y por ahí andan otras dos historias que igual saldrán a la luz en su tiempo, pero primero lo primero) y mas que nada pues, quiero hacerlo bien y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ello, pues me gusta mucho_

_Gozo mucho leyendo los fics que están aquí (aunque ahorita ando un poco atrasada, pero ya que tengo tiempo me pondré al corriente), me encantan, ojalá algún día pudiera ser mas así, y desbordar tal fantasía, por que en serio, a mi me transporta, soy muy empática, y quisiera poder hacer lo mismo con mis historias, con mi trabajo, por eso de pronto me atreví a hacer esto, a sacarlo… no se, quizá a veces sea necesario…_

_En serio un gran saludo, y un gran GRACIAS, a todos._


	5. El Mugen Presentaciones II

_-Ah este, hemm… hola, - …- este, mucho gusto, Tenoh Haruka.- _

_-Ah, hemm,-…-Un placer.-_

_El Director y Dorian observaron el acontecer, para el Director fue algo tan fugaz como el tiempo del mundo lo dictaba, un movimiento apenas de unos instantes, pero para Dorian, tal acción fue como un descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo, una imagen tan ideal que se coloreaba en mil colores frente a si y que presenciaba en una cámara tan lenta casi como la lentitud con la que disfrutaban y gozaban el par de chicos frente a él esa nueva experiencia vivida, e iluminaba frente a si la esperanza, quizá después de todo el Mugen no era tan mal lugar, y vaya que el destino podía ser benigno y venturoso al poner las piezas a su orden tan de pronto y tan fácilmente._

_Definitivamente, no todo estaba perdido._

* * *

**En la dirección del Nivel Medio**

-Bien, creo que reconocen al joven Tenoh del discurso de bienvenida.- Interrumpió por fin el Hombre mayor ante el silencio que se acuno en el espacio que los rodeaba acercándose a la joven rubia tomándola del hombro.

-Con respecto a eso, a mi me pareció genial, Dorian Kaioh por cierto.- extendió su mano hasta estrechar efusivamente la del "muchacho" enfrente de él.

-Ah, eh, encantado…-respondiendo atónita al saludo.

-Si, el caballero Tenoh cuenta con varios y múltiples talento- separándose de los chicos y volteando a ver a la aludida de una manera incriminatoria pero al mismo tiempo algo cómplice- muchos de ellos más sorpresivos de lo esperado.

-Toda una caja de sorpresas al parecer.- sorprendió jovialmente Dorian.

-Aaaah….- Haruka se encontraba dubitativa, y realmente sin saber que hacer.

-Si, y es por eso que él como Mentor será el encargado de ofrecerles la visita guiada a través del campus.

-Oh que bien...- Dorian estaba realmente encantado.

-Yo?- contrariada y totalmente extrañada, Haruka recibió lo noticia con honesta sorpresa- Pero eso no es una obligación de los miembros del último año?

-Así es pero ya todos los alumnos del último grado tienen asignados a sus aprendices- aclaro el Director- de manera que serás el Mentor de la Srita. Kaioh, además de todo has estado en contacto con el Mugen prácticamente desde tu nacimiento, no creo que haya persona que conozca por entero este instituto mejor que tu, y eso muy a mi pesar me incluye.- finalizo algo avergonzado.

-Tenoh no es alumno de ultimo grado?- Dorian intentaba indagar, aunque no le sorprendía mucho el hecho ya que bien le parecía que el joven Tenoh no era tan mayor como para serlo.

-Oh, no por el contrario, es apenas un alumno de nuevo ingreso- conclusión resuelta a los ojos del joven Kaioh- pero como ya lo dije antes, puede creerme que no hay nadie que conozca este lugar mejor que él, así como ser el mejor calificado para el trabajo ya que junto con la Srita. Kaioh es la única persona, en varios años a decir verdad, que cursará el nivel A de estudios por completo, además de compartir con ella los estudios complementarios.

-Wow un chico genio, con razón fue el encargado de dar el discurso de bienvenida.- la admiración por el "chico" crecía más en los adentros del hermano Kaioh.

- Así es, el Joven Tenoh ha sido nuestro más alto promedio del nivel básico de educación en toda la historia del Instituto, además que es nuestro mejor…-

-Ok, está bien, creo que se está haciendo tarde, y el campus en verdad es muy grande, así que deberíamos irnos y empezar de una vez.- Haruka decidió interrumpir… no soportaba mas las "alabanzas" que dirigía hacia su persona el Director del Instituto, hacia muchas cosas, y procuraba destacarse en cada una de ellas, adpero jamás sintió orgullo en hacer alarde de esto, y cuantimás le resultaba incomodo que otros lo hicieran, exhibiéndole como un trofeo de vitrina, seriamente no le agradaba para nada.

-Con esto supongo que aceptas el puesto, no es así Tenoh?-

-Sera un placer, por aquí por favor, con su permiso.-

-Hasta luego Sr. Miyamoto. – se despidió un completamente alegre Dorian, tomando sus cosas y las de su hermana antes de seguir el paso a Haruka quien mantenía abierta la puerta esperando que los hermanos Kaioh salieran por delante.

- Permiso. – Fue toda la cortesía que atinaron a expresar los labios de una Michiru que había quedado muda después de las presentaciones con el "chico" que robaba su aliento sin siquiera ella misma percatarse de ello; no había puesto mucho interés sinceramente a la conversación posterior al hecho, sin embargo se mantuvo atenta con estoicidad absorbiendo cada detalle y dato que le fuera brindado sobre esta nueva persona que se mostraba frente a ella… extrañamente para ella misma no había emitido o esbozado desdén o queja alguna ante la imposición de un Mentor o la petulancia con la que lo presentaban ante ella… si muy bien no era algo que le pareciera... en sus adentros tampoco era algo que deseará rechazar a ciencia cierta.

-Encantados de tenerlos aquí, que disfruten el paseo.- despidió el Director con brutal sonrisa, sintiendo la partida ganada.

* * *

**En el Pasillo de la Rectoría de Nivel Medio**

Haruka había sentido tanta presión dentro de esa oficina, que no pudo hacer nada mas al salir que recargarse contra la pared y liberarla en un largo suspiro.

-No te gusta mucho ser el centro de atención, verdad?- dijo Dorian mientras veía a su hermana observar de reojo.

-La verdad…. Ni un poco, je,- respondió Haruka aun con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ladeándola apenas un poco para tener la vista de los hermanos Kaioh - disculpen.

_-Al parecer no es un petulante después de todo.- _pensó Michiru aun de reojo atenta a las facciones del "chico", esto provoco un ligero sonrojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ambas reacciones casi imperceptibles excepto a los ojos de su hermano.

-No hay de que, te entiendo…- irrumpió Dorian, sin mucha intención de cortar el momento- bueno, que vemos primero?

-Mmm, no sé, ¿Qué les gustaría conocer?

-No sé, los salones? La biblioteca? A cualquier lugar que quiera llevarnos nos parecerá bien, o no hermanita?

-Como sea…- Contesto la joven con su usual indiferencia comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

El par de caballeros la siguieron prudentemente a unos pasos tras ella, mientras Haruka no dudo en acercarse susurrante -Siempre es tan seria?

-Últimamente… al parecer…

-Ok, es respetable…- dijo Haruka ya en voz normal y alegre, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su nuca y aceleraba el paso a darle alcance a la chica.

Una nueva sonrisa discreta se alojo en el rostro de la chica aquamarina, desde que se había vuelto la mujer seria y silencia que ahora era, se había vuelto muy perceptiva a las voces en su entorno, lo que le había permitido escuchar la hipocresía de las personas a su alrededor, las quejas y disgustos que reclamaban por su frialdad, todas tachándola de extraña, una mujer "rara", recriminándole en cada paso su silencio, y aun cuando no lo decían, sus actitudes demostraban el sentimiento de incomprensión que tenían ante su actitud, nadie procuraba ni siquiera un atisbo de intentar entenderla, comprenderla, sin embargo este "chico" no busco ahondar en su indagación y sin mas había aceptado su personalidad sin un rastro de confusión o rechazo alguno en su rostro, solo la acepto, así, tal y como era… y eso en verdad le agradaba.

Haruka se veía relajada, sin embargo por dentro su cabeza era una marejada de confusiones, no entendía como de pronto, de la nada, pasaba a ser de un simple alumno de primer ingreso, como él se consideraba, a transformarse en un Mentor, lo cual en su escuela no era nada menos que un honor, y no lo sería de cualquiera, sino de una mujer tan increíble como lo era Michiru Kaioh, o bueno por lo menos así lo consideraba ella… eso fue lo que le dieron a entender sus amigas, una chica inteligente, una genio musical… una prodigio… una artista… una mujer hermosa… no sabía que había en ella pero lo que sintió al verla… al tocarla… no sabía lo que era y eso la ponía nerviosa, muchas cosas eran las que no sabía, las que no entendía… no sabía qué hacer… no sabía a dónde ir, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, cada rincón, cada lugar, sin embargo, cual podría ser el indicado?…

Se hizo el silencio apenas salieron del edificio pero continuaban su camino, los hermanos Kaioh siguiendo al rubio.

-Ah, ya sé a dónde...- dijo al momento que la idea cruzo por su cabeza, Haruka se encontraba totalmente entusiasmada y no dudaba en esbozarlo con totalidad en una sonrisa jovial en su cara, -síganme…- se encamino presurosa en una dirección contraria a donde se podían observar el tumulto de alumnos alentando el paso al percatarse de su falta de modales-… por favor.

* * *

**En algún lugar en el Campus**

El trío camino cerca de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un camino arbolado en uno de los extremos del campus, se veía de cerca el límite que se tiene con la bahía, sin embargo estando cerca de un acantilado no pareciera que hubiera lugar alguno al dirigirse más allá y debido a la gran arboleda que los rodeaba no se podía apreciar con claridad el paisaje marino que suponían debiera haber tras los arboles frente a ellos, y demasiado peligroso para poder cruzarlo.

-Por aquí por favor…- Haruka los guio avanzando más aun por el camino que se veía desolado y sin transito, se alejaba considerablemente de lo que era el circuito común del campus.

Michiru se sorprendía con el paisaje, le parecía solitario, pero no la amedrentaba, al contrario, lo encontraba confidente, tranquilo, algo que ella anhelaba, por fin después de mucho tiempo se sentía cómoda, Dorian por su parte, se sentía extrañado, el camino se le hacía ideal para la escena de una película de suspenso en donde la joven inocente es perseguida y acorralada, a pesar de todo le causaba gracia las jugadas que su mente elucubraba mientras sonreía.

- Este… Tenoh…- al platinado se incrementaba en nervios entre mas avanzaban por el camino arbolado, empezaba a confiar en el chico rubio, sin embargo su prioridad era la seguridad de su hermana, y con seriedad no pensaba que el lugar en el que se encontraban hubiera algún centro académico o siquiera pudiera haber algo que fuera de real interés.

-Si…- Haruka se apresuro a responder adivinando las inquietudes del chico - se que quizá, este no sea lo más común en una guía, pero bueno, todos los Mentores estarán dando el Tour a sus aprendices por los lugares más comunes del Instituto, y estará lleno de gente, alumnos, familias y profesorado, quizá algo más tranquilo es mejor.

Ah Michiru esa consideración se le hizo realmente gentil, percibía que sin lugar a dudas era un detalle directo a su persona, la soledad y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba le era regalada por un desconocido, como podía este chico saberlo? … y una nueva sonrisa se alojo en ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía y este día que había empezado con tanto desgano, le había obsequiado involuntariamente varias de ellas de una manera tan natural.

_-"Algo tranquilo", ja, buena broma- _Dorian veía el lugar con demasiado recelo -Bien pensado Tenoh, sin embargo,- volteo a ver a su hermana que parecía de pronto perdida en la nada- no es por criticar pero este lugar se ve un poco…

-Por favor no digan nada todavía,-la rubia interrumpió haciendo una seña a un lado del paraje antes de llegar al final parecía haber lo que se mostraba como una entrada bastante desolada- no juzguen por las apariencias, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece…- Haruka guio a los hermanos Kaioh a pesar de las dudas del chico a través del camino que no permitía ver del todo lo que había tras él.

-Wow!- Dorian quedo impávido al cruzar el umbral del lado de su hermana- veo a lo que te refieres.

El lugar era encantador rodeado de arboles, un jardín de pasto corto con un árbol mucho menor que los demás justo al centro, y por demás decirlo, encantador, se veía diferente a los imponentes rígidos de su entorno, lleno de alegría, de una jovialidad vívida, flexible al viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor cual si lo acariciara, siendo de mañana la luz daba en un ángulo sobre él haciéndolo más fascinante aún lo que permitía brindarle de diversos matices a su imagen.

-Por acá arriba por favor- Los hermanos Kaioh estaban embelesados con la imagen luminosa frente a ellos que no se percataron de la dirección que había tomado su guía, al girar se encontraron con una construcción algo vieja, que sin embargo, se observaba cuidada y un ligero camino guiaba hacia ella.

Una vez los hermanos estuvieron a su lado junto a la gran entrada la blonda abrió el gran portón para permitir la entrada a los chicos, encendió un interruptor y la luz se hizo, tenue apenas iluminaba los rincones más oscuros del lugar en penumbras por la gran cortina que obstruía lo que parecía ser el único ventanal en todo el lugar el cual cubría en su totalidad el muro enorme frente a ellos; la poca luz que brindaban la escasa instalación eléctrica mostraba el majestuoso salón de piso en madera que parecía recién pulido, justo a la mitad del salón una cuerda se extendía de un lado al otro evitando su paso más allá, donde el piso se veía un poco más viejo que el resto, la joven de cabellos aquamarinos se encontraba quieta en su posición absorbiendo la belleza que se le entregaba de cada rincón iluminado en el lugar, las columnas que se extendían hasta el techo del lugar con un tallado clásico y sin igual, una mezcla regia entre el arte de oriente y la arquitectura antaña del occidente las paredes de tapices desgastados y maltrechos que sin más contaban historias a voces calladas, su deterioro no los hacían menores en belleza, al contrario, parecían brindarles un encanto singular a los ojos artistas de la musa viva que quieta seguía en su estudio de cada espacio frente a ella, como si en silencio le hablaran para tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto el hermano recorría el sitio sorprendido, realmente no esperaba esto a pesar de lo desgastado y oscuro el lugar lucia impecable a las posibilidades que podría haber, el había imaginado entrar a un sitio lúgubre repleto de polvo y telarañas, sin embargo no había nada similar a lo que veía, cuidado.

-Vaya, en verdad eres toda una caja de sorpresas Tenoh- decía al momento de pretender cruzar la cuerda que dividía el espacio.

-Alto, no pases por ahí- detuvo al joven Kaioh antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo- a partir de aquí- dijo al momento de acercarse a la cuerda al lado del chico- el suelo es algo inestable, soporta bien el peso de una persona, pero no aseguro su estabilidad, por eso coloque la cuerda, es mejor prevenir que lamentar; sin embargo el resto del sitio es totalmente seguro- dijo mientras sonreía.- Oh y por favor llámame Haruka, después de todo, no soy en lo más mínimo mayor que tu.

-Bien, en ese caso, a mi llámame Dorian.

-Sera un placer…acompáñenme, el segundo piso es por aquí- dirigió a sus acompañantes por unas escaleras que dirigían al piso superior, el cual solo cubría la mitad del cielo del piso inferior a lo largo, desde la entrada hasta el gigantesco ventanal enfrente.

Haruka al ser la primera en llegar al segundo piso de inmediato se acerco a una ventana y tiro de la cortina de ella para que se iluminara el espacio, con la nueva iluminación los hermanos Kaioh lograron terminar de subir las escalinatas mientras la rubia terminaba de tirar de las cortinas de otras 5 ventanas iluminando casi en su totalidad el sitio.

El lugar se ve mucho mejor que el piso inferior, tenía unos cuantas cosas cubiertas por telas, los chicos contemplaban con nueva intriga el lugar, mientras Michiru por primera vez se acerco con curiosidad hacia las telas que cubrían los objetos, liberando de a poco algunos de ellos, un librero empotrado que contenía material literario clásico y sorprendente de las épocas pasadas, y algunos más que la sorprendían pues a pesar de su antigüedad se veían en perfectas condiciones y completamente funcionales.

-Un estudio de pintura.- articulo la chica acariciando el atril que acababa de revelar desechando la tela que lo cubría al piso, se mostraba completamente embelesada y sorprendida de la belleza que mantenía el sitio coordinado con el resto del lugar, ahora iluminado se veía magnificente.

-Mis amigas me dijeron que te gustaba pintar, así que, este…- pronuncio con total nerviosismo la rubia sin saber por qué había revelado tal cosa, realmente no lo había pensado hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Tus amigas?- la aquamarina se veía curiosa y a pesar que la intriga la carcomía recordó el instante en que vio al chico rubio junto a sus acompañantes frunció su ceño sin saber por qué.

-Así que has averiguado sobre nosotros, pero, como?- pregunto el chico algo intrigado, como es que este chico había indagado algo sobre ellos antes de siquiera conocerlos.

-Oh, por favor no me malentiendan, no es lo que piensan, es solo que…- Haruka no sabía que explicar, se sentía descubierta totalmente, aunque no sabía bien de que, era extraño, por lo general no perdía la calma y mantenía el temple ante cualquier situación, pero ahora estaba por completo fuera de firmeza, pero su voluntad se irguió de ella misma evitando demostrar los nervios que rugían por intentar de su ser.

-Qué?- exigió imperativamente la artista lo cual puso aun más nerviosa a la rubia.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… -realmente no sabía explicarse- bueno… estábamos en la explanada, cuando de pronto los vimos pasar, y ellas,- no sabía que decir,_ la verdad sería mejor_, pensó- se pusieron histéricas, la verdad gritaban excitadas…- _claro ahora quema a tus amigas, fantástico Haruka_, realmente estaba nerviosa, pero aun así firme y sin demostrarlo continuaba - si he de ser sincero, no sabía mucho acerca de ustedes, … -_ la verdad_ se recriminaba a si misma- bueno, no sabía nada… pero al parecer ellas si…

-En serio?- Dorian curioseaba mas, recordaba a las chicas que estaban con él, y quería saber más de lo que pudieran decir de ellos.

-Las tienes locas hombre, no sé qué es lo que haces en esa serie, o película esa en la que sales, pero debe ser muy bueno, porque te adoran, en serio, te adoran.

-Wow, en serio? Y cuando me las presentas?...

-Mhhm…- Michiru carraspeo para interrumpir a su hermano sabía que si no lo hacia la línea de la plática no se dirigía a averiguar lo que eran sus intereses.

- Ah sí, y como es que supiste que a mi hermana le gustaba la pintura, he?- sugirió el muchacho por fin volviendo al tópico original con toda la inquisitoria posible sin dejar de mostrarse agraciado con el chico lleno de nervios frente a él, comprendía perfectamente las dudas de su hermana, ya que él en si mismo las compartía.

-Ah pues, cuando la vieron junto a ti, se pusieron celosas…-Haruka ya contestaba por la inercia que le daban los nervios, ya no le importaba si develaba más teléfono de lo debido acerca de sus amigas, ya ni siquiera lo pensaba, su voz salía en automático de sus labios - hasta que se preguntaron si es que a caso sería tu hermana, y nuevamente empezaron a brindar el currículo oral de ella… -Michiru incentivo sus sentidos al escuchar el cambio de voz del chico a uno más tranquilo, suave y melodioso, su relato fue acompañado del ligero sonrojo en el rostro de ambas que una y otra procuraban ocultar lo mejor posible para que el muchacho no se percatara- al parecer una de mis compañera estudio cromos de sus pinturas durante el verano… y bueno cosas así, la verdad no dijeron mucho.

-Y tu pusiste mucha atención, al parecer…- al chico Kaioh le causaba gracia el nerviosismo del rubio y hacia lo que podía por presionar más su vergüenza.

-Ah, bueno, es de mala educación no hacerlo…- Haruka respondía… por mayor que fuera su esfuerzo de disimularlo ya empezaba a demostrar ligeramente el sonrojo alojado en su cara.

-Y que mas averiguaste?- insistió Dorian con mayor curiosidad al ver las sensaciones que provocaba su hermana en el chico.

-Ejem…- Haruka expresaba sus palabras dubitativa -Que toca el violín…? Y que dará una función este fin de semana…?- Michiru se sorprendió, pero lo oculto muy bien, se sorprendía de lo mucho que sabia este extraño de ella, no que no fuera una figura algo publica, pero realmente apenas estaba comenzando en su carrera y no era tan reconocida o eso creía, además este chico le había dicho momentos atrás que no sabía nada de ellos, le creía sin saber porque…confiaba.

Haruka olvido sus dudas por un momento al ver el rostro de la chica leyendo en su mirada la sorpresa que la chica creía haber ocultado bien, también vio en sus ojos curiosidad y comprobó una vez más la tristeza escrita en ellos que creía haber leído desde el primer instante en que su mirada se perdió en su imagen, una agonía oculta que la acompañaba, que la hacia cómplice de un dolor que conocía como el suyo mismo - se presentara en el Domo de artes y ahí también se expondrán algunas de sus pinturas… - dijo perdiéndose un poco más en los ojos de esa diosa marina, ahogando las voces en un silencioso océano por un instante etéreo que se comunicaba en sus miradas.

-Genial, y de mi no sabe si hago una serie o una película…- interrumpió el chico curioso a las voces calladas que se hablaban sin palabras entre el par de chicas frente a él, lo dijo específicamente en dirección a su hermana, el comentario resulto en un sonrojo tan profundo en ambas que por más temple en ellas eran incapaces de ocultar.

-Etto…- Haruka cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su boca, de la duda y poca expresión al hablar del chico, y del dulce embelesamiento en que sus labios danzaron al relatar su sapiencia de la chica, eso la apeno aun mas, sus nervios parecían de a poco filtrarse… perdiéndose en la inmensidad libre y externa de su cuerpo en el que durante tanto tiempo los había aprisionado con éxito.

Dorian notó lo poco que faltaba para que la fractura en el temple del chico se quebrará, bastante sorprendido lo tenía ya con la firmeza que mostraba, otro en su lugar hubiera escapado en su emoción exaltada, sin embargo el chico frente a él era seguro… solido, sin ser agresivo o arrogante como el petulante que se les había presentado horas atrás y que al momento, solo de recordarlo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo; decidió dar un respiro a su guía, dirigiendo su mirada a los ventanales del lugar que permitían ver el exterior del estudio, las copas de los arboles iluminados cadenciosamente por los rayos del sol y permitían un espacio para la tranquilidad -Es un bello lugar he…- llamo la atención de sus acompañantes a que compartieran de la vista con él.

-Si- Haruka recupero casi de inmediato su seguridad al verse libre de explicaciones embarazosas - el frente está un poco oculto por los arboles, pero… - dijo al momento de dirigirse al extremo del salón, donde colgaba el sujetador de las cortinas del ventanal que cubría por total el frente del primer y segundo piso, recorriéndolas rápidamente - por esta ventana se tiene una vista…

-…maravillosa…- interrumpió Michiru una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva luz brillante que iluminaba directo hacia ellos dejando ver uno de los paisajes marinos mas maravillosos que jamás hubiera visto, las olas quebraban en un arrecife en forma de herradura que dejaba salir por encima de la marea unas formaciones caprichosas, solidas y dinámicas, dentro de él el agua se hacía más clara, con un color aquamarino que mimetizaba el cabello de la violinista, las olas arremetían con fuerza en una forma sorprendentemente hermosa quebrándose contra el obstáculo, pero aun así saltando avanzando con calma y constancia de una forma rítmica hasta perderse acercándose a la playa, asomo su cabeza en dirección a donde esperaba encontrar la arena en donde esas olas desaparecerían en suave espuma, pero en su lugar observo un balcón semicircular que salía del primer piso, por el camino del cual el rubio le había mencionado que no podían pasar, vio a los lados y observo cómo se cerraba el acantilado alrededor de la playa que estaba bajo ellos, no había forma de poder acercarse a ese paisaje tan lleno de fuerza y tranquilidad que le presentaban sus ojos, la desanimaba un poco pero no podía negar que la vista era perfecta… se sentía…bien, como hace tanto no lo hacía.

-Los amaneceres aquí no tienen igual.- dijo la rubia apenas en un susurro no quería interrumpir gravemente la tranquilidad con la que la joven apreciaba el paisaje.

-Si… te creo…- irrumpió con mayor fuerza Dorian en su pasmo propio sin atender el ambiente en el que se desenvolvían sus acompañantes - ¿Por qué cerraron este lugar?…

-Je- Haruka salió de pronto de su admiración, la cual era la chica frente a ella, volviendo a darse a su tarea como guía - has escuchado la frase, nunca construyas tu casa al meandro de la arena?

-Si…

- Creo que estar al lado del acantilado no te brinda la mejor seguridad que digamos- dijo con algo de alegría llamando la atención de los chicos – pero no se preocupen, no hay peligro, síganme y les muestro…

Los chicos bajaron nuevamente al piso inferior, su guía una vez abajo apago las luces que ya no eran necesarias por la luminosidad que brindaba el ventanal ya abierto y nuevamente se maravillaron de el sitio a su alrededor, las sombras y las luces hacían un juego magnifico que permitían ver con mayor claridad lo hermoso de las columnas y los tapices que los rodeaban, Haruka llamo su atención guiándolos a un costado contrario al lugar que era cubierto por el piso superior, pero que anteriormente no habían podido observar por la oscuridad del recinto- Por favor acompáñenme- dijo mientras encendía una nueva línea de luces que aparentemente bajaban por una apertura en el suelo donde se veían unas escalinatas de piedra y madera pulidas y firmes.

Los chicos se adentraron apenas unos pasos siguiendo la luz a su lado que permitía ver la escalinata por la que bajaban, a ambos lados tenían pared sin embargo la oscuridad frente a ellos era tal que no se permitían avanzar con seguridad.

-Este…Haruka- el hermano Kaioh llamo al guía frente de él, y su voz retumbo por completo a su alrededor de una manera armoniosa, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Shh…- volteo la chica a ver a los hermanos con una sonrisa plena en su rostro silenciándolos al momento que tomo una piedra del lado de la pared bajo un par de escalones más y la dejo caer al vacío oscuro – escuchen.

Se escucho el repicar de la pequeña piedra contra una roca de una forma melódica sin igual, y después de ello un gorjeo acuoso que se perdió lentamente en el silencio profundo.

-No hay mejor acústica en todo el mugen como en este lugar… me atrevería a decir que de toda la ciudad…- la rubia dio la vuelta para continuar bajando

Los chicos se maravillaron con el sonido, no dudaban de las palabras de Haruka, Michiru no había escuchado nada así en ninguno de los tantos escenarios en lo que se había presentado, y Dorian por su parte había trabajado en el Domo de Artes con anterioridad y vaya no se le acercaba ni un poco a esto.

Bajaron un par de escaleras y la pared a su lado derecho desapareció dejándolos ver el fondo del lugar, se pegaron un poco más al muro de su otro lado que seguía la guía de luces pues aun faltaban varios metros para llegar abajo, podían ver una luz que entraba del frente de la cueva en la que se encontraban que iluminaba algo por debajo de ellos; continuaron bajando, las escaleras viraban en zigzag tres veces antes de tocar el fondo, iban en silencio mientras veian asombrados su alrededor.

Era un lugar impresionante ninguno de los dos imaginaba que algo tan maravilloso como eso se encontrara bajo sus pies cuando entraron al edificio, el chico se admiraba de lo inmenso que era el sitio, mientras la cica se sorprendía de cada formación a su alrededor, mientras más bajaban más cosas eran iluminadas por la luz frente a ellos y eso la embelesaban aun mas, lograron ver que era lo que brindaba el reflejo bajo ellos, un pequeño lago tranquilo, y a cinco metros de estar al fondo las luces acabaron pero la luz que entraba ya era lo suficiente para permitirles seguir.

-En las noches cuando sube la marea el agua ocasionalmente logra llegar hasta esa altura por eso la instalación eléctrica ya no puede bajar más, o crearía un gran problema si el agua la alcanzara- explico Haruka a punto de llegar a la arenosa base de la cueva.

Los hermanos una vez abajo sintieron la arena, algo húmeda, pero lo suficientemente seca como para poder andar en ella libremente sin sentirse incómodos, voltearon a ver por donde habían bajado realmente había sido un largo recorrido, pero era tanto lo que los impresionaba a cada paso que no lo sintieron ni un solo momento, las escaleras se veían construidas de una manera fantástica, empotradas a la misma piedra de la cueva, pero afirmadas con madera y otras rocas para hacerlas más rectas y firmes, hasta los 5 metros donde subían la marea donde eran roca solida, mas brutas y rusticas, desgastadas seguramente por la erosión que causaban las olas en ellas.

La cueva dejaba ver en su techo roca firme pero había una muy pequeña fractura al frente cerca de donde se abría la entrada de luz a la cueva, seguramente estaba justo debajo de la marca de la cuerda en el estudio, ahora comprendían totalmente que era lo inseguro de pasar por ahí, aun así la cueva seguía varios metros adentro, haciendo más bajo el techo cada vez, seguro el resto de la estructura estaba firme, pero aun así, vaya que no había sido una buena idea construir en ese lugar, por muy bello que fuera; los muchachos admiraban todo, al fondo justo al centro por encima del lago había una pequeña abertura por donde bajaba apenas un hilo de agua que caía al fondo cristalino.

-Pasando la primavera, cuando las montañas se deshielan el agua baja por ahí como un torrente en una cascada imponente, es agua dulce y pura de manantial, podrías beberla o hasta bañarte en ella – señalo Haruka mientras sonríe a los chicos cuando cayó en cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo al ver lo directo de su declaración hacia la chica marina, quien respondió en su sonrojo, gracias a dios estaban en la oscuridad, y su esfuerzo por ocultarlo no tenía que ser tanto, así que la rubia apresuro a continuar con su charla dando nuevamente la espalda a los chicos señalando nuevamente donde supuestamente se encontraría la caída de agua - y baja por esa serie de rocas hasta topar con el lago, por las noches es cubierto por las olas salinas, y al amanecer dejan una mezcla fresca, dulce y salada en el agua, como en ningún otro lugar que conozca.

-La verdad no esperaba esto al entrar aquí- afirmo el chico Dorian ampliamente sorprendido, el lugar era sin igual.

-Si, he mantenido este lugar lo mejor que he podido…- Contesto la rubia algo apenada.

-Tú solo? – el chico Kaioh se admiro ante tal declaración, y no fue solo él, la aquamarina también, aunque no lo expresaba.

-Hemm… Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el lugar- contesto Haruka sin más mientras caminaba hacía la apertura de la cueva.

-La verdad no esperaba esto al entrar aquí.- contesto el platinado mientras seguía a la rubia a la entrada de luz que iluminaba el lago, y se quedo mudo al encontrarse nuevamente con el maravilloso paisaje marino que habían observado anteriormente desde arriba.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron enamorados de la imagen frente a sus ojos ahora tan accesible para ellos, bajo sus pies la arena era blanca y suave, la brisa los acariciaba amorosamente el sol era suave y cálido, el sonido alrededor era rítmico, melodioso, era algo tan hermoso la diosa marina se sentía llena de todo ello, de la armonía de la imagen, de la sensación en su piel, de los sonidos, de la bella conjunción de elementos que enamoraba sus sentidos que la abrazaban de esperanza y luz, de algo que necesitaba, que urgía dentro de sí misma por sentir y seguir.

-Hermoso- suspiro Michiru abrazándose a sí misma cambiando su mirada fría y soberbia a una dulce, nostálgica, desenmascaraba la tristeza en sus ojos derrumbando los muros había construido para protegerse y ahora sin ellos a su alrededor, se mostraba por completo, dejaba a la luz a su ser, a ella… tan solo a ella.

El chico platinado volteo a verla al escuchar su suspiro y la reconoció, vio a su hermana pequeña a la que recordaba, y a pesar del dolor que le provoco el dolor que miraba en ella, se sentía bien al poder saber que era ella, que estaba ahí, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, pero pensó que no era el instante, no sabía que había pero se prometía que aun sin saberlo le ayudaría a superarlo, por el día de hoy era feliz de verla y reconocerla.

-Vaya que si sabes hacer Meritos Tenoh…- se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a acompañar a su guía sentado en la arena y dejaba a su hermana reencontrarse con ella misma.


	6. El Mugen Trazos

El astro solar hacía rato que había pasado el medio cielo que cubría a los gentiles retozantes quienes disfrutaban de la tranquilidad sobre la arena, la diosa marina se entregaba a su elemento descalzando sus pies y adentrándose apenas lo suficiente en el suave roce de las olas que acariciaban la playa, deleitando su piel en cada poro el gorjeo burbujeante de la espuma que suavemente llegaba hasta ella, había andado de adentro a afuera de la cueva, conociéndola y enamorándose de ella, jugueteando entre el agua fresca, dulce y salada del lago y las igualmente tranquilas y fascinantes del arrecife cristalino, la humedad refrescaba sus pulmones y la arena y rocas se hacían deliciosas a su tacto.

El joven Kaioh se encontraba recostado bajo una sombra al lado de una formación rocosa, era un lugar bastante cómodo para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que les brindaba el día, gozaba de ver a su hermana jugar con las olas en sus pies descalzos, cuando de la cueva sale de pronto el chico rubio, cargando un pequeño maletín acercándose a la chica.

-Creí que esto podría servirte- Dijo la rubia extendiéndole el maletín, mientras la chica volteaba a verla curiosa- No sé si funcione, tiene bastante tiempo, pero supuse que si alguien podría darle un uso, esa serías tú.

La chica tomo en sus manos el pequeño maletín, abriéndolo con calma sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su contenido; un juego de grafitos de diferente dureza y grosor, un par azules y otros tantos mas ocre, un juego de tintura china con distintos pinceles artesanales de diferente grosor y tamaños todo lo necesario para plasmar un sumi-e clásico, además de unas cuantas libretas con hojas de diversos materiales, algunas cosas parecían ya no ser de gran utilidad pero la mayoría se encontraba en optimas condiciones para hacer arte con ellas.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- respondió amablemente mientras se retiraba a acompañar al Joven Kaioh que ya se había levantado de la sombra.

-Que es hermanita?

-Ahhmm…. Un juego de arte- contesto la chica mientras se sentaba en una roca admirando su nuevo obsequio, revisando con delicadeza cada uno de sus componentes.

-Genial- contesto al momento que tomaba por un hombro al chico rubio que se encontraba ya a su lado – porque no lo estrenas dibujando este apuesto rostro.

La chica de inmediato se sonrojo y sin presar más atención a su hermano empezó a trazar un boceto del océano frente a ella, volteando ocasionalmente a ver a los chicos que se divertían lanzando lo que parecía ser un disco de un lado a otro de la playa, ambos ya se encontraban descalzos con los pantalones recogidos y las camisas desfajadas y al igual que la chica momentos atrás, se divertían entre las pequeñas olas que rompían en la arena, la aquamarina se divertía de la escena, su hermano jugando como un niño con su nuevo amigo, ambos tan libres, sin importarles nada, solo disfrutando el momento sin que nada fuera de ese hermoso cuadro los afecte, sus sentidos se embriagaban de los movimientos de ellos, involucrando en sus bocetos a los chicos que jugaban alegremente frente a ella.

Los rasgos que tan bien conocía de su hermano mayor los trazaba casi inertemente pero el chico frente a ella, ese desconocido, lo miraba con tal detenimiento hubiera querido absorber cada parte de su cuerpo en su mirada sin saber porque, pero fuera del boceto principal no pudo avanzar en su estudio de él mas allá de sus ojos, unos ojos que contrastaban con el resto de su cuerpo, su juego irradiaba alegría, desinterés, libertad, pero sus ojos, no eran lo mismo, ellos contaban una historia de un diferente color, tristes y secos, como los que veía cada mañana frente al espejo.

Uno y otro dibujo, cada imagen pasaba de la otra, pero una sola imagen fue a la que dedico su atención más que ninguna otra, la del chico rubio, se sonrojaba al darse cuenta la propia atención devota que le estaba entregando a este trabajo… fluidez en sus trazos, ligereza en el juego de luces y sombras, sin embargo la vida escapaba de esa imagen, todo se relataba en esos ojos, en esa mirada, en ese dolor que la chica ya no sabía si dibujaba el de él o el de ella, se quedo absorta en la imagen frente a ella que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su hermano sobre su hombro.

-Cuando dije "este apuesto rostro" me refería al mío hermanita.- le dijo el chico espantando a su hermana.

-Dorian- su sonrojo era bastante visible.

-Veamos qué es lo que has estado haciendo…?- el chico tomo entre sus manos los diferentes trabajos que había realizado su hermana durante todo ese tiempo- son muy buenos… he Haruka ven.

-Que pasa?- el "rubio" llego a donde estaban los hermanos, mientras la chica se distraía guardando sus utensilios.

-Toma un regalo de mi hermana para ti- diji al momento que arrancaba una hoja de la libreta en la que había trabajado su hermana, de inmediato el sonrojo se volvió a colocar en las mejillas de la chica, interrumpiendo su labor y girando para observar lo que su hermano hacía.

-Wow, gracias- la imagen eran el par de chicos con una enorme sonrisa jugando amenamente- realmente eres una gran artista.

-No, espera, aún no esta listo- dijo al momento que Haruka se daba la vuelta, provocando que ambas tropezaran en la arena.

L chica marina quedo sobre la rubia, que al impacto cerro los ojos y abrazo a su compañera para evitarle cualquier daño, mientras de a poco reaccionaba a la cálida sensación del cuerpo sobre ella que aun sin mirarle le embriagaba con ese olor tan natural de la chica que competía victoriosa sobre la frescura de la brisa en la playa en la que se encontraban, por su parte la sirena se perdió en el tumulto de sensaciones que agolpaban su cerebro, la frescura de la brisa y la calidez bajo su cuerpo, el suave aroma del viento mezclado que recibía del cálido y acelerado aliento del chico bajo su cuerpo, tan cerca y tan accesible, se permitía perderse en el estudio de cada facción y cada movimiento que en su rostro dibujan los cabellos de su compañero.

-Ejem… creo que yo tomo eso- dijo el chico Kaioh, mientras quitaba el dibujo de la mano de la Haruka.

-eh que?- por fin pudo reaccionar la rubia bajo el cuerpo de la aquamarina.

-No quiero que se maltrate.

-como?- Haruka miraba atónita todavía en el suelo con la chica entre sus brazos como el joven se alejaba divertido con el papel en sus manos, pero la mirada de la chica sobre ella llamo aun mas su atención, sentía que su cuerpo podía ser absorbido por completo en esos ojos; la belleza marina se había perdido del mundo sin hacer caso a su hermano… absorta en su contemplación, no había podido mover un solo musculo mientras seguía estudiando al "chico" y ahora se perdía en la mirada del mismo, esos ojos la reclamaban, no podía hacer más que verlos y perderse en ellos… se quedaron un momento en silencio sin percatarse del pasar del tiempo mientras estaban recostadas estudiando su mirada tan de cerca y con tal cuidado que casi parecían estar rozando sus narices en esa cercanía; Haruka sentía la brisa, el calor de los rayos del sol, la suavidad de la arena, y hubiera continuado así hasta el momento en que además de todo llego a sentir la frescura de las olas que de apoco ya mojaban su espalda.

-No se porque pero estoy casi seguro que esa escena ya la vi en otra película- decía el joven Kaioh con burla al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba tan perdido en el mar de los ojos de su hermana que no se percataba que el océano celoso le reclamaba el osarse a tener la atención de su ama.

-Ah, perdona yo…. lo lamento- decía la chica marina al momento que se ponía de pie, mientras se hacia conciente de lo que pasaba.

-Hermanita, no quisiera interrumpir tu visita a la laguna azul, pero… creo que se está haciendo tarde y nuestros padres nos esperan, sabes?...

-Ah, si, pero… que pasara con la escuela…- la chica era un manojo de nervios, tratando de olvidar el acercamiento que había tenido con el muchacho, es cierto que quería estudiar sus rasgos, esos ojos, pero, no sabía qué hacer, de pronto el chico rubio se acerco mientras se ponía su saco…

-Bueno, creo que eso es lo bueno que vayamos en el mismo grado, y más aun compartamos clase, cosa que muchos de los mentores no tienen con sus aprendices, así podre mostrarle las aulas y lo que resta de la escuela con el transcurso de los días.-

-No te quitas la camisa mojada?- inquirió el joven Kaioh con duda.

-No… es refrescante, además no creo que sea apropiado, podría causarte un impacto- le guiño un ojo

-Presumido- resoplo con burla mientras recogía las cosas de su hermana.

-Ja, bien… ok, entonces les parece bien la idea?- Haruka retomo la pregunta dirigiéndose al par de hermanos - yo puedo esperar a la Srita. Kaioh a la entrada y de ahí dirigirnos a nuestra aula, claro si no es inconveniente.

-Me parece muy bien, así puedo confiar en que cuidaras de mi hermanita para que nada malo le pase y ningún tipejo la este molestando- le golpeo el hombro al chico guiñándole un ojo en complicidad - y sabré donde encontrarte para que me presentes a tus amiguitas…

-Mmfff… Dorian, no creo necesitar niñera para poder moverme en esta escuela…- hablo por fin la chica que se limitaba a observar la plática entre el par de chicos.

-Claro que no hermanita, sería más bien como un guardaespaldas… no crees que tiene el perfil de… de… este tipo… el de la película…

-Kevin Costner?-contesto la rubia

-Ese mismo, claro pero más joven… Hermanita… recibiría una bala por ti…- Dorian se expresaba con tal euforia que causaba la risa de sus interlocutores.

-Por el amor de dios, no te pongas a cantar, por dios no…-Haruka ponía su mayor esfuerzo para dominar su risa.

-Je, no necesito un guardaespaldas.- Michiru no podía evitar su risa ante la actuación de su hermano.

-Ni tampoco pretendo serlo… no es mi estilo, pero como Mentor debo procurar por su bien y seguridad, eso esta claro,- Haruka se dirigió con seriedad a la chica de cabellos azulados- sin embargo, que le parece si mas allá que eso me permite una amistad, prometo que no haría nada que le hiciera daño y estaré ahí para lo que necesite… siempre y cuando me lo permita… claro está, no interferiré en su espacio personal, todos necesitamos intimidad…- le guiño el ojo a la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-Vaya hermanita, parece que te sacaste la lotería-

-Oh, cállate-

-Bien así que ustedes dos estarán muy pegados he…- abrazo al par de chicos que luchaban por separarse de él- ata tatata he hermanita, aunque no lo quieras, tienes que respetar a tu mentor, y hacer todo lo que te diga…-

-A él lo respeto… es a ti a quien no…

-Ja, muy graciosa…

Los chicos salieron bastante relajados del lugar, sin evitar los comentarios de lo pesado que era la subida en comparación de haber bajado hasta el lugar, pero nadie negaba que valía la pena, era un sitio por demás hermoso y los hermanos agradecían a Haruka haberlo compartido con ellos.

Por el camino Haruka les hacía comentarios acerca de los lugares por los que pasaban.

- Wow vaya que este lugar es enorme, llevo un par de años en esta ciudad y no había visto nada igual…

- Es algo reservado exclusivamente a quienes ingresan aquí, lamentablemente…

- Si que conoces todo aquí he Haruka.

- Solo lo necesario.

- Supongo que es debido a lo que dijo el director de que nadie más que tu sabe cómo se mueven las cosas aquí "prácticamente desde tu nacimiento", por cierto eso a que se debe?

- Sí, mi mama andaba por aquí mientras estaba embarazada de mi, aunque no estudiaba aquí, claro… y, algo paso, no sé, no llegaron al hospital y naci en una de las tantas enfermerías de aquí… y bueno… mi familia ha estudiado en el instituto desde que se fundó, alguno de mis antepasados fue de los primeros 10 estudiantes… o algo así…-Haruka procuraba hablar con rapidez, algo avergonzada de delatar tantos detalles de su vida a este par de personas que apenas conocía.

-JA, "Caja de sorpresas Haruka", eres todo un estuche…- Dorian había guardado apenas un momento de silencio, ates de euforizarse nuevamente con su nuevo ídolo y arrastrarlo a un abrazo fraternal, nuevo para la chica que aparentaba ser un chico frente a él.

- Etto, ya casi es la hora de la salida, creo que será mejor encaminarnos a la parada… mañana podría esperarla en la explanada Srita Kaioh, para dirigirla a nuestra aula, si no le es inconveniente…

- Sera un placer- Michiru le dedico una sonrisa tan sincera que la rubia aseguraba hubiese podido derretir un glaciar frente a ella si se lo proponía.

De pronto una chica iba corriendo en dirección a Dorian, y atrás de ella otro par mas, sin embargo era esta quien mas impulso llevaba, tanto que no pudo controlar su velocidad tropezando con la más joven de los Kaioh, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Wow hermanita, parece que ya se te hizo costumbre besar el suelo…

La mirada que le dirigió la chica a su hermano fue temible en verdad, causando un escalofrío en el chico –_ok, creo que debí cerrar mi gran boca – _el par de chicas que llegaron tras la muchacha se apresuraron a levantar a las caídas.

-Sueltame imbécil- Michiru arrebato de inmediato su brazo de la mano que le tendía su ayuda.

-Yo….lo… lo lamento- las chicas se deshacían en disculpas a la la chica aquamarina.

-AAAAHHH Ya cállense, parecen aves enjauladas-

-Hermanita…- Dorian deseaba interrumpir, pero eran mas sus nervios, la actitud de Michiru era realmente irreconocible a sus ojos, y parecía que nada o nadie pudiera hacerle frente.

-Ya Dorian, no digas nada, es obvio que este trío de idiotas, no son mas que lambisconas interesadas en ser tus "grupies", cosa que en lo particular no me interesa, pero podrían tener la decencia de evitarme en su camino mientras lo intentan- La mirada indiferente había regresado a los ojos de la joven, cosa que el mayor de los chicos percibió con gran desaliento.

-Ejem.- Haruka quizo interrumpir y antes de que la joven respondiera algo se apresuro a disculparse.-Chicas, pueden retirarse, no se preocupen, el joven vendrá nuevamente y les aseguro que tendrán toooodo el tiempo del mundo para admirarlo.- al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo que derretía las piernas de las chicas.

No cabían mas en su sonrojo y sonrisa, haciendo un ademan, se retiraron, sin saber en que era más fuerte su emoción, si el haber estado en presencia del chico que robaba sus tardes frente al televisor, o que el "chico" que en su recién ingreso ya zumbaba como el prospecto más popular de la escuela les hubiera dedicado una galantería.

-No es justo Haruka… te robas mis admiradoras… eso no me agrada- dijo Dorian en un puchero tratando de aligerar el momento y regresar al ambiente previo a que el accidente ocurriera, siendo ignorado en su totalidad por la rubia que se dirigía hacia su hermana.

-Señorita, sin ánimos a pecar de rudeza, no como su mentor, si no como compañero, estoy consciente de su comportamiento considerándolo reservado en tal caso, sin embargo desplantes como este rayan en lo bruto y grosero… altamente ofensivo - Haruka hablaba de una manera tan tranquila, consejera, en ningún momento demostró o hizo algún tono de rudeza ante la chica frente a ella, pero sobre todo demostraba una seguridad en si misma como ninguna-, soy una persona paciente y en lo que cabe correcta, sin embargo no soy un cualquiera que se deje agredir y sobretodo permita lo hagan a los demás y mucho menos por descortesías que no tienen razón ni merecimiento alguno, no le digo como llevar su vida, ni pienso hacerlo, soy tolerante, pero no creo que su forma de ser sea adecuada para tratar a ningún tipo de persona… a nadie… arrogantes ya hay muchos en esta escuela, como para que usted venga con sus desplantes a incrementar la suma, no lo cree?...- la chica marina escuchaba atenta y atónita a las palabras del chico y contrario a lo que previera este le dedico la mas tierna de las sonrisas al colocar una mano en su hombro antes de despedirse- Hasta mañana…

La rubia se retiro del lugar, la chica permaneció estática, asimilando, no lo que le habían dicho, si no la forma en la que lo hizo…la gentileza, tan comprensivo, consciente, amable, nadie antes la había retado, la dejaban de lado, muchas de las personas no querían ni siquiera acercarse a ella, pero alguien se había atrevido, y lo había hecho de la manera mas ideal que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, sin fuerza ni rudeza, casi con cariño pero lo mas importante de todo, había sido la seguridad y firmeza al hacerlo, tan real… tan excitante…

Sin embargo había sido un reto después de todo, y nadie retaba a una Kaioh… la chica frunció su ceño, mientras Dorian trataba de asimilar que había pasado…

-_Todo iba taaaaaaan bien… por que?-_Pensaba el chico sin saber que hacer..

-Pero como se…-por fin se rompió el silencio por parte de la chica.

- Creo que deje el carro por allá, vamos…-apresuro el chico antes de que su hermana lograra estallar por completo.

-Quien se cree?- Dijo la chica ya una vez en el carro.

-No se cree… es… tu mentor, y debes hacerle caso…

-Pero con qué?…. Como?… que?… que… le da el derecho de?…- la chica no lograba configurar una frase completa en su mente ni en sus labios, mientras seguía pensando, una vez más, esta vez sin embargo mas consiente de la razón del por qué había pasado todo ello, y con esto su comportamiento- estoy comportándome como el odioso de la mañana verdad?

- Eeehp, sip…- afirmo el chico curioso ante la pregunta de su hermana - y que vas a hacer al respecto?

-Pues…-la chica estaba a punto de responder, mientras veía por la ventana dándose cuenta que el chico en su mente se encontraba frente a ella, sonriendo rodeado en un abrazo de chicas, y su ceño volvió a fruncir, contestando al fin - nada…

**En la explanada escolar**

-Haruka, donde estuviste todo este tiempo he?- Pregunto la mayor de las chicas.

-Si, no estuviste en la ceremonia de mentores y aprendices…- continuo Rei.

-Hola preciosas, como han estado? Que me cuentan?

-Como veras, Darien es mi mentor…- contesto Serena mientras era abrazada por el pelinegro.

-Y Setsuna lo es mía…- esta vez respondió Amy al lado de la morena.

-Genial chicas, y a ustedes qué tal?

-A Rei le toco una chica algo loca y a mí un baboso al que se la caen las cosas cada dos pasos… Lita te lo cambio…- rogaba la rubia de cabello largo a su compañera.

-Ni loca, Mina –Contesto la castaña

-A Lita le toco un alumno de literatura Guapísimo.

-Y no me lo quiere cambiar…- Mina hacia un puchero.

-No gracias el mío si sabe atarse las agujetas.- el juego entre chicas seguía ante la gracia de los demás.

-Y Haruka, a que te llamo el director?- al fin surgió la pregunta de voz del único caballero en el grupo.

-Te regaño por el discurso?- inquirió serena con preocupación.

-No, a decir verdad no y pues… me llamo prácticamente para lo mismo… lo de los mentores… solo que en privado.

-Huuu, te asignaron un Mentor especial a solas…- Mina hacía burla de todo aquello que podía.

-Claro como es el más listo de la escuela…- Rei continuaba la burla.

-Bueno,…. no, más bien me asignaron de mentor especial a solas…- contesto Haruka con un sonrojo visible en su rostro.

- Cómo?- la voz de las 5 chicas sí que tenia sincronía.

-Pero si eres alumno de primer grado…

-Fue lo que dije, pero el director dijo que nadie mejor para el papel… y me hizo la barba hasta que accedí, mas por lograr hacer que se callara que por otra cosa, si no, estoy seguro que todavía me tendría ahí hasta decir que si…

-Bueno, tú te la vives aquí desde que te conozco… de que ya conoces todo, ok, entiendo que no necesitaras mentor… pero de eso a tu ser uno… wow, no me la esperaba…- dijo serena mientras abrazaba mas a su novio.

-Y quien es el afortunado que será tu aprendiz? O…-inquirió ahora el chico azabache con duda remarcando mas su pregunta mientras arqueaba una ceja - afortunada?

-Pues siendo Haruka quien es, no puede ser alguien cualquiera, debe ser alguien totalmente meritorio del honor, alguien a su altura, calificado, capaz, inteligente, carismático….- Mina deducía cada palabra con minuciosidad terminando su frase con sorpresa - No me digas que?

- Michiru Kaioh?- la sorpresa de las chicas se opacaba a su emoción.

- Este… sep, ella misma…. Pero créanme puede ser todo lo que dicen, pero… la verdad es algo… agresiva… no, más bien… indiferente… no se… es especial…- decía Haruka mientras recordaba la mirada de la chica, su comportamiento… en verdad había sido algo especial, pero no podía olvidar su mirada y su reacción cuando la chica tropezó con ella… había sido algo que detestaba en las personas… ante cualquiera hubiera reaccionado visceralmente, algo violento, pero al verla de cerca, al perderse nuevamente en su mirada, no pudo hacer nada mas que tratarla con cariño, no evito decirle lo que sentía, pero esos ojos cambiaron su forma de hacerlo, esa sola cercanía, había relajado todo su cuerpo haciéndola actuar de la forma en la que lo hizo queriendo comprender como alguien como ella podía causar todo eso en si.

- Wow… con razón tampoco los vimos en la ceremonia, una chica tan genial como ella…- decía Rei con admiración, interrumpiendo el pensamiento del "chico".

-Vaya fortuna del chico, le toca estar al lado de la linda damita…- su amigo le tomo del cuello al haberse librado del abrazo de su novia, para enfrascarse en un nuevo juego de burlas a su "compañero".

-No puedo creerlo..-menciono Mina

-Pues es la verdad, es un poco antipática, pero no se lo dig…-

-No,- interrumpió nuevamente Mina antes de que Haruka pudiera continuar con su relato- quiero decir, que no puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir que todas estas horas te la pasaste a lado de ella y de su guapisisisisisimo hermano…

-Mina- la reprimenda por parte de las otras chicas no se hizo esperar, sorpresivamente Setsuna se unió a ella.

-Ah si Dorian, el es muy simpático, me cayó bien, es bastante…

-…Dorian?, ya lo tuteas?- pregunto Setsuna

- Ah si como te digo, es muy amable, incluso estuvimos jugando un rato,… pero su hermana, es muy no se… rara

-Excéntrica Haruka, es una artista- corrigió Rei

-Y eso que?- Haruka dudo…

-Que nosotros como almas de las musas, somos seres de luz especiales- contesto la chica de largos cabellos rubios, totalmente embelesada en su explicación.

-Mina…- nueva reprimenda coral de sus compañeras.

- Que? Es verdad- se defendió la chica con vergüenza.

- Bueno si algo asi…- continuo Rei.

- Ups, entonces creo que la regué…

- Por que?

- Ah nada de importancia…- la atención de las chicas estaba totalmente puesta en ella, busco desviarla de alguna manera y por fortuna a lo lejos vio la limousine de sus padres acercarse - Creo que ya vienen por mi-

- Por nosotros querrás decir…- corrigió Setsuna

- Que?- Haruka Freno de pronto al ver como todos la seguían.

- Así es…- continuo Serena - no te mencionaron tus papas que iba a haber una celebración hoy por el primer día de escuela…

- Pues si pero creí que sería algo familiar…

- Uy, pues no sabes la que te espera.- afirmo su compañero - Andando chico afortunado, no hay que dejar a las personas esperando

- Personas?

- Tu camina y no preguntes…- Darien empujaba a Haruka dentro del vehículo.

**En la casa de los Kaioh**

- Ese tonto…- dijo la menor de los Kaioh mientras entraba a la casa seguida de su hermano.

- Mande? – interrogo el chico al sentirse aludido.

- Nada…- contesto con furia

- Gustas comer?- pregunto tratando de aliviar el ambiente que se estaba creando.

- No tengo apetito, gracias…

- por que no vas a cambiarte y salimos un rato?

- No, iré a nadar un poco…-respondió con un poco mas de calma.

- Te la pasas mucho tiempo en el agua no crees?...- resolvió su hermano, pero casi al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca hubiera deseado que no fuera así, al mirar la mirada de su hermana sintió que se le congelo el alma, excusándose con nervios - yo no dije nada, bueno, yo comeré algo y pasare un rato por acá por si me necesitas.

La chica se disponía a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, cuando una joven de la servidumbre salió a la presencia de los chicos llamando su atención - Señorita, Joven, que bueno que ya están aquí, sus padres se encuentran en la estancia esperándolos para acudir al comedor.- dijo al momento de hacer una reverencia a los chicos.

- Que bien, muchísimas gracias querida, en un momento estaremos ahí, puedes informarles.- el chico despidió con galantería a la chica quien se alejo nerviosa. - Parece que ahora si no te salvaras de comer algo querida hermanita.

- Mphf- La chica se quejo y soltó un suspiro volviendo a tomar sus cosas para seguir su camino.

- Anda sube a cambiarte, yo te espero para presentarnos juntos.

- Como quieras.

**Habitación de Michiru Kaioh**

- Ese torpe petulante, quien se cree para levantarme la voz de esa manera, como si yo necesitara una niñera, primero debería aprender modales antes de hablarme de cortesías, tarado, pero que podía esperar si todos son iguales, tontos que creen que con una bonita sonrisa tienen a todas a sus pies… hermosa sonrisa…- la chica se puso a pensar en la tierna sonrisa que le dio el joven al despedirse de ella y la sensación que había tenido al sentir su mano sobre su hombro, esos labios rosados, delicados que curveaban, invitándola a perderse en la tranquilidad de la nada - aaaaaaahh… que estoy pensando?- dijo desesperada - Si solo es un tonto que cree que puede juzgar a las personas a su antojo…

- Y porque me importa tanto? Digo… ah dios, estoy loca… que tiene?... que tienes?...- preguntaba a la nada en su habitación.

Su mente vago nuevamente por las imágenes del día, desde que lo vio sobre el escenario, con tal seguridad, con tal temple, una firmeza que no cualquiera, un aura de líder al que puede seguírsele al mismísimo infierno con la promesa del cielo en sus labios, el cálido roce de los mismos sobre su mano que inertemente en la realidad se movía hacía su rostro, era como parar el tiempo mientras las imágenes en su cabeza pasaban la chica continuaba su arreglo frente al espejo, tomando un peine se miraba frente a el, sus ojos vacios le recordaban los de el chico, mientras veía las olas del mar perderse en la arena, jugaba con su hermano o la sostenía en sus brazos bajo de ella, el sonrojo se agolpaba en sus mejillas al recordarlo, tan presentes y tan cerca, esos ojos…. como los suyos mismos, ocultando secretos, tan callados, cerrados… tan ajenos y tan cómplices al mismo tiempo…

- Quien eres Haruka Tenoh como para ponerme así sin conocerte?...- sin embargo su mente vago aun mas en sus memorias recordando al chico en compañía de las muchachas que le acompañaban, en ese abrazo tan cómplice y entregado, en esa soltura y facilidad de estar con una y con otra, y su imagen se volvió fría nuevamente, el mismo chico hacía nacer tantas emociones en ella sin saber por qué, y sobre todo sin entender el porqué de ellas… esa furia sin comprender que no permitía mas que responderse a si misma - un tonto.

* * *

Perdon la demora en los capitulos... tuve bastantes problemas ... mi antigua computadora descanse en paz... =(... pero la historia sigue en mi mente y solo es cuestion de sacarla de ahi...

un saludo a todos, y gracias en verdad por leerme... y despues de tanto tiempo seguir aqui... la verdad lo aprecio... no saben que tanto


	7. La Fiesta I Frustrante

**Capítulo 7: La fiesta I; Frustrante…**

**Camino a la Mansión Tenoh**

Los chicos en la Limousine iban conversando amenamente, variando los tópicos entre el día que habían vivido, la bienvenida que había dado la rubia al alumnado y lo que habían pasado en las vacaciones; cada uno por su lado, las charlas eran inconstantes y saltaban de un tema a otro sin sentido, cada uno exaltado en sus propias emociones, algunos temas desataban euforia, otra más desagrado de alguien, recordando y repasando mentalmente sus vivencias, Haruka era quien más se perdía en ellas, deseando poder desahogar la furia helada que la consumía y poder recordar con una sonrisa como lo hacían sus amigas, sin embargo, por el momento se conformaba con empatizar las alegrías de las personas que quiere, estaba contenta con la felicidad de ellos y poder ser parte de ella.

- Haruka, ¿porque tu saco esta mojado? - Pregunto Darien al observar la humedad traspasar a través de la prenda.

- Ah, por nada en especial… - La rubia de inmediato se excuso quitándose de encima el abrigo humedecido.

- No sé si quiero saber qué es lo que hiciste con esa chica - se burlo el pelinegro

- Oye… -reclamo la chica con un mohín de desaprobación al tiempo que recordaba fugazmente el momento en que la chica y ella se encontraban recostadas en la arena hasta el momento en que se percato de la humedad sobre su espalda provocándole un muy ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas -Solo paseamos por la playa un rato… y en un momento caí sobre la arena… estaba algo húmeda… las olas y eso, ya sabes.

- Un paseo por la playa, que romántico - apunto Serena continuando la burla de su novio, intrigando de mayor manera a las chicas que ya prestaban atención curiosa a la conversación.

-Solo le mostraba la escuela- la ceniza se excusaba desesperadamente.

- No recuerdo que la escuela tuviera acceso a la playa - Setsuna era quien ahora buscaba indagar más en los pensamientos que perturbaban a la chica.

- No la conoces muy bien - la interrogada no podía alejar de sus pensamientos lo vivido ese día, el haber visto a la chica complacida con el lugar que ella como su guía le mostraba le hacía sentir un ligero sentimiento de orgullo sobre sus decisiones, el cambio de emociones que la rodearon al estar cerca de los hermanos, pasar del nerviosismo, de la inquietud a la tranquilidad y la paz a su lado lo invadía ligeramente en sus recuerdos, tal como lo había hecho al momento de vivirlos.

- Parece ser que no - afirmó con alegría la morena al darse cuenta del estudio interno que su compañera hacía; todos veían a la chica sin que ella se percatará de su propio cambio, la sonrisa en ellos los hacía cómplices en callados, del cambio de emociones que exudaba su amiga.

- Oooh cállense - ordenó la chica al sentirse descubierta, rodeada de miradas inquietantes, una orden algo incongruente a las personas que permanecían silencias, lo que causo un estallido de risas por parte de sus compañeros y un extraordinario sonrojo incapaz de ser ocultado por parte de ella.

**Comedor Mansión Kaioh.**

La grácil chica había acabado con su arreglo, ataviándose con un atuendo ligero con el cual poder cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo por fin pudo salir de los pensamientos que tanto la intrigaban en su curiosidad, y decidió dar prisa a las formas sociales intrafamiliares con las que tenía que lidiar mas por costumbre que por deseo propio.

- Qué bien que nos acompañas hija mía. - le saludo su padre apenas llego al comedor.

El Sr. Kaioh, un hombre mayor de contextura acorde a su edad, su cabellera platinada, su altura aunque baja en su porte erguido, sus facciones faciales firmes haciendo un juego con su piel en un bronceado curtido que daba el conocimiento de sus años vividos en altamar, todo este conjunto le daban un aire rígido que contrastaba con su singular sonrisa que trazaba una idea de aventura junto con el brillo en sus ojos, aventuras que sin lugar a dudas el hombre había vivido sin ningún desenfado al momento de verlas presentes; su cuerpo entero, sus acciones y gestos dibujan un mapa de historias con la idea de ser descubiertas; su compañera a su lado era sin embargo una imagen diferente, que solo compartía con él la ideal sonrisa esperanzada, su cuerpo aún más bajo que su esposo, su porte erguido no lo es tanto como el de él, su apariencia es sumisa y frágil a su lado, su piel a pesar de las marcas de la edad develaban la porcelana que seguramente era la herencia genética que le brindo a su joven hija junto con los detalles que a pesar de su edad mayor develaban la belleza que indudablemente en su juventud lucio, entre ellos un cabello ahora platino con áureos destellos de un aguamarina que alguna vez existió, semejaban mas la espuma símil al de su hijo Dorian; los Kaioh, Kaede y Noriko, una estampa firme de la tradición de los líderes de un poderío familiar Nipon.

- Padre, Madre - La chica calcó su reverencia a sus padres con respeto antes de tomar su asiento en la mesa, dispuesto para ella.

- Hija - Su madre completo su saludo de una manera más casual en la búsqueda de una comida familiar casual y amena, a pesar de lo rígido que esa estampa familiar pudiera parecer, tanto ella como su esposo, como cabezas de la familia no eran en su comportamiento lo tanto como lo era la imagen que seguramente emanaban a su alrededor; si, eran tradicionales, pero no inflexibles y ahora que por fin tenían el tiempo de poder compartir con sus hijos, querían disfrutarlo lo mayor posible -Tu hermano nos contaba lo bien que le ha ido en esta ciudad el último par de años.

- Bueno pero el día de hoy no es momento de hablar de mi, ya habrá tiempo luego, porque no mi querida hermanita les cuenta que tal les fue en su primer día de clases. - el chico desvió realmente emocionado la conversación al tema que le interesaba, quería ver si es que el hablar del chico que habían conocido cambiaba su semblante serio a algo más relajado.

- No fue nada – Michiru no pareció interesada en retomar los pensamientos que había esforzado por alejar de su mente unos momentos atrás.

- Fue genial –sin embargo para el chico esa no era una idea que fuera aceptable a sus planes, y continuo - dieron una ceremonia de bienvenida, el chico que la dio, estuvo simplemente soberbio, exudaba seguridad, y ¡era un chico de la edad de Michiru!, también de nuevo ingreso.

- ¿Un chico de nuevo ingreso dando la bienvenida al alumnado? – sus padres inquirían contagiados de la emoción y alegría con la que el chico relataba su historia en énfasis y ademanes en búsqueda de la atención de todos en especial de la aquamarina.

- Si, fue genial en verdad, sus palabras… todo lo que dijo… elevó el ánimo de todos; y además de todo es el Mentor de Michi, porque parece que van a compartir todas sus clases, también es un genio como mi hermanita y nos mostró una parte de la escuela que no creerían si la vieran.

- Vaya hija que bien, pero parece ser que tu hermano esta mas entusiasmado con todo esto que tu – su madre sentía cierta curiosidad al ve cómo es que a pesar de la explicación de su hijo, su pequeña no parecía mostrar emoción alguna, incluso parecía no tener atención a lo que su hermano estaba relatando - ¿todo está bien amor?

- He… emmm… - se espabilo ante el comentario comentando en voz seria - si madre, todo bien, solo es un compañero.

- Bueno, que bien que ya tengas un amigo en tu nueva escuela

- Solo es un compañero mamá.

- ¿Y cuál es su nombre si se puede saber? – fue ahora su padre quien se unió dudoso por la seriedad de su hija que no mostraba intención alguna a continuar con aquello.

- Tenoh Haruka – Fue Dorian quien respondió ante el desinterés de su hermana.

- ¿Que hay con los Tenoh? – La pregunta provino de Katzuo que hacía su entrada al comedor entregando sus cosas a un miembro del servicio mientras otro más acomodaba un sitio para él.

- Se saluda primero, querido hermano. – La falsa sonrisa y reproche disfrazada de cordial cortesía demostraba las dotes histriónicas del platinado.

- Buenas tardes, Padre, Madre. - Saludo con cortesía el hermano mayor a sus padres, respondiendo la sonrisa al chico.

- Buenas tardes Hijo, ¿Cómo va la empresa? - Kaede Kaioh interrumpió la tensión entre miradas de sus hijos.

- Todo bien padre por fin se cerró el trato que se tenía con la afiliación naviera del medio pacifico, y ¿por que hablaban de los Tenoh?

- Hablábamos del nuevo Mentor de tú hermana.- Era Noriko quien ahora llamaba la atención de su hijo.

- ¿Mentor?

- Si, Tenoh Haruka, - la explicación provino de su hermano evitando que el disgusto por su hermano acabara con su emoción - a pesar de ser de primer año es toda una caja de sorpresas, y como será el compañero de Michiru en la mayoría de sus clases será también su mentor, conoce muy bien la escuela…

- ¿Tenoh?… mmm …- interrumpió con duda en su expresión.

- ¿Si que te gusta repetir las palabras verdad hermano? – Dorian no pudo dejar de obviar las emociones que su hermano le despertaba.

- No sabía que los Tenoh tuvieran un hijo. – Develó por fin la causa de su curiosidad.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Es verdad… no se sabe mucho de su vida privada.- Kaede se unió a la duda del mayor de sus descendientes.

- ¿Usted también, Padre?

- Si estuvieras mas consiente de los negocios de la familia sabrías que ellos son la familia más rica de todo Japón – reprocho Katzuo - tienen negocios en todo el mundo, nuestra familia a intentado abrir negociaciones con ellos durante años, si lo lográsemos nuestra llave a la expansión mundial estaría asegurada.

- Sin embargo no somos los únicos en buscar su aprobación, son personas que estudian muy bien las propuestas que se le presentan – Kaede continúo la explicación de su hijo.

- Pero ahora…

- No estarás pensando usar a nuestra hermanita como un comodín para tus necesidades Katzuo – apenas empezaba a exponer sus ideas el pelioscuro fue inmediatamente interrumpido con furia por Dorian.

- ¿Mis necesidades? – el aludido fingió incredulidad - Claro que no… pero es una buena estrategia para acercarnos a ellos. – remato con seguridad.

- Está prohibido si quiera lo pienses, escuchaste Katzuo. – la furia ahora provino de parte del Mayor de los Kaioh.

- Pero…padre…

- Tu padre y tu hermano tienen razón, hijo, borra esa idea de tu cabeza.- sentencio esta vez su madre.

- Ya termine, ¿puedo retirarme?- Michiru por fin hizo voz entre los comentarios de su familia, sin parecer prestar mucho interés a nada de lo que se mencionara a pesar de ser ella junto con su nuevo compañero el vértice de todo ello; volteó hacía su madre que en un ligero asentimiento brindo el permiso a su hija para retirarse tranquilamente en silencio, mientras los tres caballeros se quedaban estáticos ante la actitud de la pequeña.

- Pero… Michi… - Fue el menor quien intento detenerla - Michiru espera…

- Déjala, ha sido un día agotador para ella. – apenas el chico había intentado seguirla su madre lo detuvo desde su asiento en un procuro de tranquilizarlo.

…**..**

**Habitación de Michiru Kaioh**

Realmente mantenerse silente la había vuelto más alerta a su entorno, no solo a las voces, también a los detalles que en él se presentaban, trazando entre los tonos y variables, las expresiones y gestos las ideas que calladas no salían entre las palabras pero que decían más que ellas; no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que significaban y escondían…

- Un chico rico he... – regreso nuevamente al pensamiento que tanto la había perseguido desde que llego a su casa, ¿quién es realmente Haruka Tenoh?, _el hijo de una de las familias más acaudaladas de todo Japón_ recordó las palabras de su hermano, ¿Cómo un chico tan sencillo como aquél que lo llevo al sitio mágico que le brindo calma y confort podía ser el pobre niño más rico del país?

La estampa de su mentor era sin dudas especial, parecía alguien alegre, firme y soberbio en su grupo social, no lo pudo negar al recordarle al lado de las chicas con quien le había visto, e incluso con las que se acercaron a él y a su hermano esa tarde provocándole el traspié a ella misma, pero aun así, no era exagerado en sus formas, era alguien tan alejado de la presunción y opulencia que su status le brindaría, que en sus palabras demostraba de ello todo el rechazo a lo que tuviera que ver con eso, entendía con mayor claridad el porque del desagrado de el chico que se había sentado a su lado considerándolo en incomprensión a su comportamiento tan alejado del suyo, y en tal caso en una profunda envidia de no ser él quien lo hubiese podido gozar y exclamar en su máxima como seguramente hubiera deseado…

La mirada del chico rubio volvió a apoderarse de los trazos de imaginante que la muchacha tenía, de verdad no eran la ventana de alguien ansioso por reconocimiento y satisfacción a tal ante una sociedad hambrienta del héroe comercial que los alimentara con logros alejados de los propios, tenía esa seguridad y apenas un atisbo del orgullo que seguramente sentía para sí, pero no tanto como suyo propio, era algo mas especial, algo que se leía tras líneas de tristeza y capas de dolor, algo que hacía de columna firme, algo que permitía que detrás de ese destrozo nada se quebrará, algo desconocido para la joven aquamarina, y era esa pequeña columna la que diferenciaba de entre ambos las miradas, siendo ella ahora al percatarse de eso quien le envidiara.

- Bueno es un lugar exclusivo… - fue el último pensamiento que pudo expresar con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, algo más que ese pequeño intrigante desconocido le pudo obsequiar.

…

**Estancia superior de la Mansion Tenoh.**

Los muchachos habían entrado para prepararse a la reunión que los señores Tenoh tenían para su hijo, apenas habían ingresado al espacio de la Mansión pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de personas, cosa que no fue muy alentadora para la chica; y justo a la entrada sus padres ya se encontraban listos a presentarlos ante todos, su ropa húmeda fue la única excusa que encontró para librarse por un momento de ello y poder estar a solas un momento con sus amigos preparándose para lo que le esperaba, por fortuna adentro todo estaba preparado para que los chicos se alistaran dejando de lado sus ropas escolares, su única excusa a su retraso era el esperar a Haruka tomar el lento baño que no pudo alargar mas, a pesar de intentarlo, pues los llamados de Saji amenazaban con ingresar a ayudarle si es que no se apuraba, informalmente pero de manera elegante se vistió, saliendo en búsqueda de sus amigos, que para su fortuna lo esperaban en la él Estancia superior que daba a las habitaciones y no en la fiesta, pudiendo atrasar un poco mas lo que consideraba una injusta tortura.

- Aaaaaaaaahhh - un grito al apoyarse sobre un mueble fue todo lo que pudo hacer por desfogar la frustración que crecía en ella.

- ¿No crees que debemos regresar? - apoyo seriamente su amigo al acercarse.

- ¿Por qué me tuvieron que hacer esto a mi? - su desesperación era notoria.

- Haru, tus padres te quieren… - el apoyo vino ahora de la mayor de todas, y más sensata, Setsuna -estuvimos de vacaciones cuando fue tu cumpleaños y ellos no estaban, solo quieren compensarlo…

- Una comida, una visita al parque, la playa, ellos, ustedes, yo… hubiera sido suficiente; ¿para que todas estas personas? – realmente no era alguien acostumbrado a la atención, las cosas sencillas le pintaban mejor en cierta forma.

- No lo sé… - Darien no encontraba forma de animar a su amigo - pero… - hasta que un reflejo travieso se poso en su mirada al hacer notorio algo-¿se percataron de la cantidad de chicas bonitas que hay?

- ¿Bonitas? - la observación no fue muy bien recibida por parte de su novia.

- Tú - el chico se acerco a su amada hasta tener su rostro en sus manos y depositar un suave beso en sus labios - la más hermosa de todas.

- Darien tiene razón, hay bastantes chicas "bonitas"… - Rei afirmo el comentario como cierto mientras observaba atentamente el exterior a donde se realizaba la fiesta a través de uno de los balcones que daban al patio donde se realizaba el supuesto festejo.

- Papi está preocupado por la vida romántica de su angelito…- el pelinegro no dudó un momento en hacer mofa de la oportunidad que se le presentaba tomando a su "compañero" por el cuello y despeinándolo, deteniéndose únicamente al observar el semblante ente sorprendido y horrorizado de la rubia.

- Jajajaja, - la risa estallo proveniente de una figura femenina haciendo su aparición de pronto en el sitio quien no podía evitar divertirse ante la imagen - Claro recuerdo el memo a la letra: a todos mis socios, clientes y colaboradores con hijas sobrinas y anexas entre 14 a 16 años, favor de presentarse a la mansión Tenoh, Lunes por la tarde. Postdata; traigan regalo. –concluyo de forma divertida su contribución al desespero de la muchacha aún bajo el brazo de Darien.

-En serio… Aaawww a mi no me llego…- una nueva figura más baja se posicionaba al lado de la primera.

- Lo mandaron a mi correo querida…- dijo consolando en un abrazo a su compañera.

- Con razón… -devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa aun mayor en su rostro.

- Tías…- Haruka como pudo salió del abrazo forzado de su compañero, y olvidando por un momento el horror desesperante salió corriendo jovialmente cual infante a la compañía de estas dos personas.

- Mi Pequeño Galán - el abrazo por parte de la más alta no se hizo esperar.

- Papa no hizo eso ¿verdad? – de nuevo el horror.

- Claro que no, dame un abrazo…- Ahora fue la más baja quien se acercaba solicitando la atención de la chica.

- Srita. Dilford, Srita. Takeda. – Fue Setsuna quien se acerco a hacer la reverencia social de costumbre mientras el resto le seguía tras de ella.

- Chicos – devolvieron la reverencia el par de mujeres.

Aretha "Ari" Dilford y Yumi Takeda no eran realmente sanguíneas a la chica, sin embargo eran en cariño lo más cercano a ella después de sus padres y su mentor, Saji; a pesar de ser hace tan poco el tiempo a consideración de ellas en que habían conocido a la chica, el aprecio que tenían por la menor era inmenso, desbordaban en ella todo el afecto que pudieran proveer.

Aretha era una mujer inglesa de 29 años, con un aire rudo que no borraba sus rasgos doctos en lo absoluto, una amalgama perfecta entre fuerza e intelecto muy poco usual, con un cuerpo alto y atlético sumado a una piel pálida cubierta de pecas, labios sonrosados, sin maquillaje alguno en su cutis, solo una argolla sutil adornaba su nariz, ojos de un verde foreste se divisan tras un par de espejuelos aéreos frente a ellos, contrastando con el rojo volcánico de su cabello largo y lacio que extrañamente pudiese observarse natural; todo rasgo en ella expresaba ajeno a las tierras de oriente en las que se encontraba, su pareja, Yumi de 32, contrariamente mostraba una representación digna de su raza que las diferenciaba en su total, baja, menuda y suave en sus formas curvilíneas, con un cabello azabache largo y lacio, en un cuerpo bronceado suavemente, en apenas un ligero que difiriera con la palidez de su compañera, quien tampoco ocupaba maquillaje alguno, y empleaba junto con esta una vestimenta poco formal, pero elegante.

Ambas eran sencillas y tranquilas, con un hambre de vida y orgullo que habían contagiado a su "sobrino" con gusto, lo habían acogido, educado y abrazado como propio; recibiendo de él no menos de lo que le fue otorgado y por fin se sentían parte de algo.

- Mmmm es cómodo acá arriba….pero…. ¿por qué no estamos allá abajo? – Yumi se recargo cómodamente contra un ventanal mientras llamaba la atención de todos debajo de ellos, buscando convencer a su sobrino de tomar asistencia a donde sus padres prontamente le esperaban.

- Si, con las "chicas lindas" – la mirada de Ari era traviesa y cómplice con su compañera, para ella las observaciones de su pareja no le eran incomodas, a sabiendas del galanteo natural en ella, y que sin mas era una de las características que sabía bien había inculcado en la pequeña rubia con mayor caballerosidad que descaro.

- ¿Ustedes también? – sin embargo a pesar de ello no le era muy apetecible hacer muestra de su aprendizaje en esa tarde.

- No, esto no debe ser así…- La voz de Mina se mostró frústrate en compañía de la de la chica.

- Gracias… - por fin se sentía comprendida.

- Debería haber también chicos guapos… - sin embargo la conclusión de la joven chica no fue lo más alentadora, causando la atracción de las miradas reprochantes de todos en el salón -digo, para equilibrar… sino ¿con quién vamos a bailar? Haruka no puede con todas… ¿o si?

- Gracias… - esta vez la palabra fue emitida con sonoro sarcasmo y fastidio.

- Por un momento pensé que dirías algo así como que Ruka era solo tuyo y nada más que tuyo…- burlo con suave risa Setsuna.

- Eso está por sobre entendido… - aclara alegremente la chica sin sentirse ofendida en lo mas minimo, mientras se acerca a Haruka para poder abrazarle y decirle en cálida voz - Pero no hay problema que haya otras... se que solo tiene ojos para mi, para que veas que hay confianza

- Gracias…- ahora fue el nervio lo que invadió su voz.

- Anden, vamos abajo – apresuro a las escaleras a los chicos dubitativos en seguirle, pero, después de todo esa había sido su encomienda buscar de todas formas el hacer bajar al grupo - también vinieron los demás, igual desean felicitarte… será divertido… - sonrió confidente inundando la habitación de la confianza que desbordaba.

- Ah siendo así, vamos…- justo al clavo, Haruka parecía animada y convencida por fin de bajar.

- Y plus al record, están llegando muchachos también…- Yumi fue quien ahora busco animar la confianza de las demás chicas y quienes al oír eso su emoción se observo visible.

- Vamos…- dijeron al unisonó.

La emoción de Serena no agrado mucho a su novio que le detuvo el paso conjunto a sus compañeras, ella le miro con ternura comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que sus ojos relataban y abrazándose suavemente a su pecho busco contagiarle toda la tranquilidad posible que borrara cualquier preocupación dentro de él, susurrando suavemente bajo su barbilla con un cálido aliento en su mentón - Quiero de ese pastel…- apretó fuertemente su mano atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos interrogantes - ¿si?

Por respuesta una sonrisa, un beso y aprovechando el enlace de su abrazo sobre la cintura de la chica la atrajo hacia si y en un abrazo divertido la cargo alegremente rumbo a la salida… era el momento de borrar sus celos e inseguridades, no tenía de que preocuparse… solo debía apoyar a su amigo ahora… y era lo que ambos harían; sabía que a pesar de ser el mejor amigo del "muchacho" la complicidad que mantenía Haruka con su novia era en un nivel más profundo, su apoyo era más necesario para ella que el de él… y él se encargaría de apoyarlas a ambas.

**Capítulo 8: La fiesta I; Frustrante…**

**Camino a la Mansión Tenoh**

Los chicos en la Limousine iban conversando amenamente, variando los tópicos entre el día que habían vivido, la bienvenida que había dado la rubia al alumnado y lo que habían pasado en las vacaciones; cada uno por su lado, las charlas eran inconstantes y saltaban de un tema a otro sin sentido, cada uno exaltado en sus propias emociones, algunos temas desataban euforia, otra más desagrado de alguien, recordando y repasando mentalmente sus vivencias, Haruka era quien más se perdía en ellas, deseando poder desahogar la furia helada que la consumía y poder recordar con una sonrisa como lo hacían sus amigas, sin embargo, por el momento se conformaba con empatizar las alegrías de las personas que quiere, estaba contenta con la felicidad de ellos y poder ser parte de ella.

- Haruka, ¿porque tu saco esta mojado? - Pregunto Darien al observar la humedad traspasar a través de la prenda.

- Ah, por nada en especial… - La rubia de inmediato se excuso quitándose de encima el abrigo humedecido.

- No sé si quiero saber qué es lo que hiciste con esa chica - se burlo el pelinegro

- Oye… -reclamo la chica con un mohín de desaprobación al tiempo que recordaba fugazmente el momento en que la chica y ella se encontraban recostadas en la arena hasta el momento en que se percato de la humedad sobre su espalda provocándole un muy ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas -Solo paseamos por la playa un rato… y en un momento caí sobre la arena… estaba algo húmeda… las olas y eso, ya sabes.

- Un paseo por la playa, que romántico - apunto Serena continuando la burla de su novio, intrigando de mayor manera a las chicas que ya prestaban atención curiosa a la conversación.

-Solo le mostraba la escuela- la ceniza se excusaba desesperadamente.

- No recuerdo que la escuela tuviera acceso a la playa - Setsuna era quien ahora buscaba indagar más en los pensamientos que perturbaban a la chica.

- No la conoces muy bien - la interrogada no podía alejar de sus pensamientos lo vivido ese día, el haber visto a la chica complacida con el lugar que ella como su guía le mostraba le hacía sentir un ligero sentimiento de orgullo sobre sus decisiones, el cambio de emociones que la rodearon al estar cerca de los hermanos, pasar del nerviosismo, de la inquietud a la tranquilidad y la paz a su lado lo invadía ligeramente en sus recuerdos, tal como lo había hecho al momento de vivirlos.

- Parece ser que no - afirmó con alegría la morena al darse cuenta del estudio interno que su compañera hacía; todos veían a la chica sin que ella se percatará de su propio cambio, la sonrisa en ellos los hacía cómplices en callados, del cambio de emociones que exudaba su amiga.

- Oooh cállense - ordenó la chica al sentirse descubierta, rodeada de miradas inquietantes, una orden algo incongruente a las personas que permanecían silencias, lo que causo un estallido de risas por parte de sus compañeros y un extraordinario sonrojo incapaz de ser ocultado por parte de ella.

**Comedor Mansión Kaioh.**

La grácil chica había acabado con su arreglo, ataviándose con un atuendo ligero con el cual poder cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo por fin pudo salir de los pensamientos que tanto la intrigaban en su curiosidad, y decidió dar prisa a las formas sociales intrafamiliares con las que tenía que lidiar mas por costumbre que por deseo propio.

- Qué bien que nos acompañas hija mía. - le saludo su padre apenas llego al comedor.

El Sr. Kaioh, un hombre mayor de contextura acorde a su edad, su cabellera platinada, su altura aunque baja en su porte erguido, sus facciones faciales firmes haciendo un juego con su piel en un bronceado curtido que daba el conocimiento de sus años vividos en altamar, todo este conjunto le daban un aire rígido que contrastaba con su singular sonrisa que trazaba una idea de aventura junto con el brillo en sus ojos, aventuras que sin lugar a dudas el hombre había vivido sin ningún desenfado al momento de verlas presentes; su cuerpo entero, sus acciones y gestos dibujan un mapa de historias con la idea de ser descubiertas; su compañera a su lado era sin embargo una imagen diferente, que solo compartía con él la ideal sonrisa esperanzada, su cuerpo aún más bajo que su esposo, su porte erguido no lo es tanto como el de él, su apariencia es sumisa y frágil a su lado, su piel a pesar de las marcas de la edad develaban la porcelana que seguramente era la herencia genética que le brindo a su joven hija junto con los detalles que a pesar de su edad mayor develaban la belleza que indudablemente en su juventud lucio, entre ellos un cabello ahora platino con áureos destellos de un aguamarina que alguna vez existió, semejaban mas la espuma símil al de su hijo Dorian; los Kaioh, Kaede y Noriko, una estampa firme de la tradición de los líderes de un poderío familiar Nipon.

- Padre, Madre - La chica calcó su reverencia a sus padres con respeto antes de tomar su asiento en la mesa, dispuesto para ella.

- Hija - Su madre completo su saludo de una manera más casual en la búsqueda de una comida familiar casual y amena, a pesar de lo rígido que esa estampa familiar pudiera parecer, tanto ella como su esposo, como cabezas de la familia no eran en su comportamiento lo tanto como lo era la imagen que seguramente emanaban a su alrededor; si, eran tradicionales, pero no inflexibles y ahora que por fin tenían el tiempo de poder compartir con sus hijos, querían disfrutarlo lo mayor posible -Tu hermano nos contaba lo bien que le ha ido en esta ciudad el último par de años.

- Bueno pero el día de hoy no es momento de hablar de mi, ya habrá tiempo luego, porque no mi querida hermanita les cuenta que tal les fue en su primer día de clases. - el chico desvió realmente emocionado la conversación al tema que le interesaba, quería ver si es que el hablar del chico que habían conocido cambiaba su semblante serio a algo más relajado.

- No fue nada – Michiru no pareció interesada en retomar los pensamientos que había esforzado por alejar de su mente unos momentos atrás.

- Fue genial –sin embargo para el chico esa no era una idea que fuera aceptable a sus planes, y continuo - dieron una ceremonia de bienvenida, el chico que la dio, estuvo simplemente soberbio, exudaba seguridad, y ¡era un chico de la edad de Michiru!, también de nuevo ingreso.

- ¿Un chico de nuevo ingreso dando la bienvenida al alumnado? – sus padres inquirían contagiados de la emoción y alegría con la que el chico relataba su historia en énfasis y ademanes en búsqueda de la atención de todos en especial de la aquamarina.

- Si, fue genial en verdad, sus palabras… todo lo que dijo… elevó el ánimo de todos; y además de todo es el Mentor de Michi, porque parece que van a compartir todas sus clases, también es un genio como mi hermanita y nos mostró una parte de la escuela que no creerían si la vieran.

- Vaya hija que bien, pero parece ser que tu hermano esta mas entusiasmado con todo esto que tu – su madre sentía cierta curiosidad al ve cómo es que a pesar de la explicación de su hijo, su pequeña no parecía mostrar emoción alguna, incluso parecía no tener atención a lo que su hermano estaba relatando - ¿todo está bien amor?

- He… emmm… - se espabilo ante el comentario comentando en voz seria - si madre, todo bien, solo es un compañero.

- Bueno, que bien que ya tengas un amigo en tu nueva escuela

- Solo es un compañero mamá.

- ¿Y cuál es su nombre si se puede saber? – fue ahora su padre quien se unió dudoso por la seriedad de su hija que no mostraba intención alguna a continuar con aquello.

- Tenoh Haruka – Fue Dorian quien respondió ante el desinterés de su hermana.

- ¿Que hay con los Tenoh? – La pregunta provino de Katzuo que hacía su entrada al comedor entregando sus cosas a un miembro del servicio mientras otro más acomodaba un sitio para él.

- Se saluda primero, querido hermano. – La falsa sonrisa y reproche disfrazada de cordial cortesía demostraba las dotes histriónicas del platinado.

- Buenas tardes, Padre, Madre. - Saludo con cortesía el hermano mayor a sus padres, respondiendo la sonrisa al chico.

- Buenas tardes Hijo, ¿Cómo va la empresa? - Kaede Kaioh interrumpió la tensión entre miradas de sus hijos.

- Todo bien padre por fin se cerró el trato que se tenía con la afiliación naviera del medio pacifico, y ¿por que hablaban de los Tenoh?

- Hablábamos del nuevo Mentor de tú hermana.- Era Noriko quien ahora llamaba la atención de su hijo.

- ¿Mentor?

- Si, Tenoh Haruka, - la explicación provino de su hermano evitando que el disgusto por su hermano acabara con su emoción - a pesar de ser de primer año es toda una caja de sorpresas, y como será el compañero de Michiru en la mayoría de sus clases será también su mentor, conoce muy bien la escuela…

- ¿Tenoh?… mmm …- interrumpió con duda en su expresión.

- ¿Si que te gusta repetir las palabras verdad hermano? – Dorian no pudo dejar de obviar las emociones que su hermano le despertaba.

- No sabía que los Tenoh tuvieran un hijo. – Develó por fin la causa de su curiosidad.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Es verdad… no se sabe mucho de su vida privada.- Kaede se unió a la duda del mayor de sus descendientes.

- ¿Usted también, Padre?

- Si estuvieras mas consiente de los negocios de la familia sabrías que ellos son la familia más rica de todo Japón – reprocho Katzuo - tienen negocios en todo el mundo, nuestra familia a intentado abrir negociaciones con ellos durante años, si lo lográsemos nuestra llave a la expansión mundial estaría asegurada.

- Sin embargo no somos los únicos en buscar su aprobación, son personas que estudian muy bien las propuestas que se le presentan – Kaede continúo la explicación de su hijo.

- Pero ahora…

- No estarás pensando usar a nuestra hermanita como un comodín para tus necesidades Katzuo – apenas empezaba a exponer sus ideas el pelioscuro fue inmediatamente interrumpido con furia por Dorian.

- ¿Mis necesidades? – el aludido fingió incredulidad - Claro que no… pero es una buena estrategia para acercarnos a ellos. – remato con seguridad.

- Está prohibido si quiera lo pienses, escuchaste Katzuo. – la furia ahora provino de parte del Mayor de los Kaioh.

- Pero…padre…

- Tu padre y tu hermano tienen razón, hijo, borra esa idea de tu cabeza.- sentencio esta vez su madre.

- Ya termine, ¿puedo retirarme?- Michiru por fin hizo voz entre los comentarios de su familia, sin parecer prestar mucho interés a nada de lo que se mencionara a pesar de ser ella junto con su nuevo compañero el vértice de todo ello; volteó hacía su madre que en un ligero asentimiento brindo el permiso a su hija para retirarse tranquilamente en silencio, mientras los tres caballeros se quedaban estáticos ante la actitud de la pequeña.

- Pero… Michi… - Fue el menor quien intento detenerla - Michiru espera…

- Déjala, ha sido un día agotador para ella. – apenas el chico había intentado seguirla su madre lo detuvo desde su asiento en un procuro de tranquilizarlo.

…**..**

**Habitación de Michiru Kaioh**

Realmente mantenerse silente la había vuelto más alerta a su entorno, no solo a las voces, también a los detalles que en él se presentaban, trazando entre los tonos y variables, las expresiones y gestos las ideas que calladas no salían entre las palabras pero que decían más que ellas; no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que significaban y escondían…

- Un chico rico he... – regreso nuevamente al pensamiento que tanto la había perseguido desde que llego a su casa, ¿quién es realmente Haruka Tenoh?, _el hijo de una de las familias más acaudaladas de todo Japón_ recordó las palabras de su hermano, ¿Cómo un chico tan sencillo como aquél que lo llevo al sitio mágico que le brindo calma y confort podía ser el pobre niño más rico del país?

La estampa de su mentor era sin dudas especial, parecía alguien alegre, firme y soberbio en su grupo social, no lo pudo negar al recordarle al lado de las chicas con quien le había visto, e incluso con las que se acercaron a él y a su hermano esa tarde provocándole el traspié a ella misma, pero aun así, no era exagerado en sus formas, era alguien tan alejado de la presunción y opulencia que su status le brindaría, que en sus palabras demostraba de ello todo el rechazo a lo que tuviera que ver con eso, entendía con mayor claridad el porque del desagrado de el chico que se había sentado a su lado considerándolo en incomprensión a su comportamiento tan alejado del suyo, y en tal caso en una profunda envidia de no ser él quien lo hubiese podido gozar y exclamar en su máxima como seguramente hubiera deseado…

La mirada del chico rubio volvió a apoderarse de los trazos de imaginante que la muchacha tenía, de verdad no eran la ventana de alguien ansioso por reconocimiento y satisfacción a tal ante una sociedad hambrienta del héroe comercial que los alimentara con logros alejados de los propios, tenía esa seguridad y apenas un atisbo del orgullo que seguramente sentía para sí, pero no tanto como suyo propio, era algo mas especial, algo que se leía tras líneas de tristeza y capas de dolor, algo que hacía de columna firme, algo que permitía que detrás de ese destrozo nada se quebrará, algo desconocido para la joven aquamarina, y era esa pequeña columna la que diferenciaba de entre ambos las miradas, siendo ella ahora al percatarse de eso quien le envidiara.

- Bueno es un lugar exclusivo… - fue el último pensamiento que pudo expresar con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, algo más que ese pequeño intrigante desconocido le pudo obsequiar.

…

**Estancia superior de la Mansion Tenoh.**

Los muchachos habían entrado para prepararse a la reunión que los señores Tenoh tenían para su hijo, apenas habían ingresado al espacio de la Mansión pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de personas, cosa que no fue muy alentadora para la chica; y justo a la entrada sus padres ya se encontraban listos a presentarlos ante todos, su ropa húmeda fue la única excusa que encontró para librarse por un momento de ello y poder estar a solas un momento con sus amigos preparándose para lo que le esperaba, por fortuna adentro todo estaba preparado para que los chicos se alistaran dejando de lado sus ropas escolares, su única excusa a su retraso era el esperar a Haruka tomar el lento baño que no pudo alargar mas, a pesar de intentarlo, pues los llamados de Saji amenazaban con ingresar a ayudarle si es que no se apuraba, informalmente pero de manera elegante se vistió, saliendo en búsqueda de sus amigos, que para su fortuna lo esperaban en la él Estancia superior que daba a las habitaciones y no en la fiesta, pudiendo atrasar un poco mas lo que consideraba una injusta tortura.

- Aaaaaaaaahhh - un grito al apoyarse sobre un mueble fue todo lo que pudo hacer por desfogar la frustración que crecía en ella.

- ¿No crees que debemos regresar? - apoyo seriamente su amigo al acercarse.

- ¿Por qué me tuvieron que hacer esto a mi? - su desesperación era notoria.

- Haru, tus padres te quieren… - el apoyo vino ahora de la mayor de todas, y más sensata, Setsuna -estuvimos de vacaciones cuando fue tu cumpleaños y ellos no estaban, solo quieren compensarlo…

- Una comida, una visita al parque, la playa, ellos, ustedes, yo… hubiera sido suficiente; ¿para que todas estas personas? – realmente no era alguien acostumbrado a la atención, las cosas sencillas le pintaban mejor en cierta forma.

- No lo sé… - Darien no encontraba forma de animar a su amigo - pero… - hasta que un reflejo travieso se poso en su mirada al hacer notorio algo-¿se percataron de la cantidad de chicas bonitas que hay?

- ¿Bonitas? - la observación no fue muy bien recibida por parte de su novia.

- Tú - el chico se acerco a su amada hasta tener su rostro en sus manos y depositar un suave beso en sus labios - la más hermosa de todas.

- Darien tiene razón, hay bastantes chicas "bonitas"… - Rei afirmo el comentario como cierto mientras observaba atentamente el exterior a donde se realizaba la fiesta a través de uno de los balcones que daban al patio donde se realizaba el supuesto festejo.

- Papi está preocupado por la vida romántica de su angelito…- el pelinegro no dudó un momento en hacer mofa de la oportunidad que se le presentaba tomando a su "compañero" por el cuello y despeinándolo, deteniéndose únicamente al observar el semblante ente sorprendido y horrorizado de la rubia.

- Jajajaja, - la risa estallo proveniente de una figura femenina haciendo su aparición de pronto en el sitio quien no podía evitar divertirse ante la imagen - Claro recuerdo el memo a la letra: a todos mis socios, clientes y colaboradores con hijas sobrinas y anexas entre 14 a 16 años, favor de presentarse a la mansión Tenoh, Lunes por la tarde. Postdata; traigan regalo. –concluyo de forma divertida su contribución al desespero de la muchacha aún bajo el brazo de Darien.

-En serio… Aaawww a mi no me llego…- una nueva figura más baja se posicionaba al lado de la primera.

- Lo mandaron a mi correo querida…- dijo consolando en un abrazo a su compañera.

- Con razón… -devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa aun mayor en su rostro.

- Tías…- Haruka como pudo salió del abrazo forzado de su compañero, y olvidando por un momento el horror desesperante salió corriendo jovialmente cual infante a la compañía de estas dos personas.

- Mi Pequeño Galán - el abrazo por parte de la más alta no se hizo esperar.

- Papa no hizo eso ¿verdad? – de nuevo el horror.

- Claro que no, dame un abrazo…- Ahora fue la más baja quien se acercaba solicitando la atención de la chica.

- Srita. Dilford, Srita. Takeda. – Fue Setsuna quien se acerco a hacer la reverencia social de costumbre mientras el resto le seguía tras de ella.

- Chicos – devolvieron la reverencia el par de mujeres.

Aretha "Ari" Dilford y Yumi Takeda no eran realmente sanguíneas a la chica, sin embargo eran en cariño lo más cercano a ella después de sus padres y su mentor, Saji; a pesar de ser hace tan poco el tiempo a consideración de ellas en que habían conocido a la chica, el aprecio que tenían por la menor era inmenso, desbordaban en ella todo el afecto que pudieran proveer.

Aretha era una mujer inglesa de 29 años, con un aire rudo que no borraba sus rasgos doctos en lo absoluto, una amalgama perfecta entre fuerza e intelecto muy poco usual, con un cuerpo alto y atlético sumado a una piel pálida cubierta de pecas, labios sonrosados, sin maquillaje alguno en su cutis, solo una argolla sutil adornaba su nariz, ojos de un verde foreste se divisan tras un par de espejuelos aéreos frente a ellos, contrastando con el rojo volcánico de su cabello largo y lacio que extrañamente pudiese observarse natural; todo rasgo en ella expresaba ajeno a las tierras de oriente en las que se encontraba, su pareja, Yumi de 32, contrariamente mostraba una representación digna de su raza que las diferenciaba en su total, baja, menuda y suave en sus formas curvilíneas, con un cabello azabache largo y lacio, en un cuerpo bronceado suavemente, en apenas un ligero que difiriera con la palidez de su compañera, quien tampoco ocupaba maquillaje alguno, y empleaba junto con esta una vestimenta poco formal, pero elegante.

Ambas eran sencillas y tranquilas, con un hambre de vida y orgullo que habían contagiado a su "sobrino" con gusto, lo habían acogido, educado y abrazado como propio; recibiendo de él no menos de lo que le fue otorgado y por fin se sentían parte de algo.

- Mmmm es cómodo acá arriba….pero…. ¿por qué no estamos allá abajo? – Yumi se recargo cómodamente contra un ventanal mientras llamaba la atención de todos debajo de ellos, buscando convencer a su sobrino de tomar asistencia a donde sus padres prontamente le esperaban.

- Si, con las "chicas lindas" – la mirada de Ari era traviesa y cómplice con su compañera, para ella las observaciones de su pareja no le eran incomodas, a sabiendas del galanteo natural en ella, y que sin mas era una de las características que sabía bien había inculcado en la pequeña rubia con mayor caballerosidad que descaro.

- ¿Ustedes también? – sin embargo a pesar de ello no le era muy apetecible hacer muestra de su aprendizaje en esa tarde.

- No, esto no debe ser así…- La voz de Mina se mostró frústrate en compañía de la de la chica.

- Gracias… - por fin se sentía comprendida.

- Debería haber también chicos guapos… - sin embargo la conclusión de la joven chica no fue lo más alentadora, causando la atracción de las miradas reprochantes de todos en el salón -digo, para equilibrar… sino ¿con quién vamos a bailar? Haruka no puede con todas… ¿o si?

- Gracias… - esta vez la palabra fue emitida con sonoro sarcasmo y fastidio.

- Por un momento pensé que dirías algo así como que Ruka era solo tuyo y nada más que tuyo…- burlo con suave risa Setsuna.

- Eso está por sobre entendido… - aclara alegremente la chica sin sentirse ofendida en lo mas minimo, mientras se acerca a Haruka para poder abrazarle y decirle en cálida voz - Pero no hay problema que haya otras... se que solo tiene ojos para mi, para que veas que hay confianza

- Gracias…- ahora fue el nervio lo que invadió su voz.

- Anden, vamos abajo – apresuro a las escaleras a los chicos dubitativos en seguirle, pero, después de todo esa había sido su encomienda buscar de todas formas el hacer bajar al grupo - también vinieron los demás, igual desean felicitarte… será divertido… - sonrió confidente inundando la habitación de la confianza que desbordaba.

- Ah siendo así, vamos…- justo al clavo, Haruka parecía animada y convencida por fin de bajar.

- Y plus al record, están llegando muchachos también…- Yumi fue quien ahora busco animar la confianza de las demás chicas y quienes al oír eso su emoción se observo visible.

- Vamos…- dijeron al unisonó.

La emoción de Serena no agrado mucho a su novio que le detuvo el paso conjunto a sus compañeras, ella le miro con ternura comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que sus ojos relataban y abrazándose suavemente a su pecho busco contagiarle toda la tranquilidad posible que borrara cualquier preocupación dentro de él, susurrando suavemente bajo su barbilla con un cálido aliento en su mentón - Quiero de ese pastel…- apretó fuertemente su mano atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos interrogantes - ¿si?

Por respuesta una sonrisa, un beso y aprovechando el enlace de su abrazo sobre la cintura de la chica la atrajo hacia si y en un abrazo divertido la cargo alegremente rumbo a la salida… era el momento de borrar sus celos e inseguridades, no tenía de que preocuparse… solo debía apoyar a su amigo ahora… y era lo que ambos harían; sabía que a pesar de ser el mejor amigo del "muchacho" la complicidad que mantenía Haruka con su novia era en un nivel más profundo, su apoyo era más necesario para ella que el de él… y él se encargaría de apoyarlas a ambas.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad son algo que aprecio y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo... realmente me inspiran, este capítulo quedo algo largo, polaneaba hacer uno solo de él, pero tuve que dividirlo a la larga, pero en menos de un par de minutos ya estará el siguiente arriba...

ya saben cualquier cosa, comentario o sugerencia, dejen Review


	8. La Fiesta II Memorias

**Capítulo 8: La fiesta II; Memorias…**

**Habitación de Michiru Kaioh**

Después de un rato de estar pensando, excusándose a cada llamado de su hermano Dorian con la evasiva de tener que preparar sus cosas para la nueva escuela o tener que ensayar para su presentación con el violín, haciendo todo lo posible por distraer su cerebro de cualquier divagación de su pensamientos Michiru por fin decidió darse un espacio recostándose en su habitación, una de las mucamas la había arreglado hace ya rato, dejándole unos dulces en su mesa de centro junto con algunas revistas de modas a las que estaba suscrita, decidió entretenerse hojeando algunas en lo que observo las fiestas de elite a las que ya se había acostumbrado a asistir por los negocios de sus padres, imágenes saturadas de jóvenes divirtiéndose entre ellos, sonrisas que en sus memorias estaban tan lejanas.

-Chicos- fue su exclamación desganada al ver una imagen de un grupo de ellos divirtiéndose infantilmente lanzándose bebidas entre ellos mientras unos mas se mantenían en su abrazo a las chicas a su lado.

Pensaba en esas fiestas en las que desde niña había visto a sus hermanos acompañados de esos amigos sonrientes que parecían tan cercanos y que no hacían aparición en sus vidas más que en esos momentos sociales que eran tan perseguido por lo medios para presentar ese glamour del que tanto se presumen ser participes los chicos de alta sociedad como una vana excusa de realizar los contactos de negocios que les puedan brindar una ventaja en el intrincado mundo financiero del que sus padres son parte y del que ellos anhelan ser haciéndose del poder y reconocimiento que encontrarse en tal posición les brindaría.

Su Hermano Katzuo había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas colocándose en las "adecuadas" relaciones que necesitaría para poder llevar de manera adecuada el puesto que había logrado ganarse, no por el hecho de ser el hijo de Kaede Kaioh, sino por el consejo que el consorcio mantenía y que le daba su total aprobación gracias a la adecuada colocación de la que pudo presumir a lo largo de su constante presencia en el circulo público que se mostraba en el tipo de revistas que ahora leía la chica.

Dorian por su parte asistía a ellas por la recreación que había en ellas, extrovertido, loco, se hacía el centro de la atención para aquellos que deseaban retratar el mundo de excesos y diversión que se mostraba en la imagen que hace poco había pasado.

Michiru recordaba como distantes aquellos tiempos a pesar de ser cercanos, los veía tan lejanos como desearía que fueran, recordaba la alegría junto con las chicas en sus falsas sonrisas le brindaban una vana amistad material a sus beneficios que podían cortar tan sencillamente en cuanto algo más productivo estuviera frente a ellas, un mundo en donde entre palabras cada una podría despedazarse con una sonrisa sínica de frente, o con la mayor ponzoña en sus murmullos a sus espaldas y en el que había aprendido muy bien el juego, siendo participe activa del mismo mientras ningún destrozo llegará a herirla; era ella quien empuñaba en su voz y en su partida las más grandes armas con las que hacer añicos a cualquiera, lamentablemente desde su cambio era pues la diana a la que los dardos tenían un destino directo y sin escalas; ahora mismo se sabía conocedora de todas esas palabras, frases y rumores que se dictaban de ella sin prejuicio ni chance a excusa; detestaba perderse en esa clase de pensamientos, pero siempre la perseguían hasta llamarla a uno, el constante de ellos.

_La pequeña niña recordaba ser más joven de acaso unos 13años, estaba divertida entre los juegos de los muchachos ya mayores a los que se les excusaba hacer algunos desfiguros escudados en la permisiva de su juventud y arrancaba las risas divertidas de ella y sus amigas, que se mostraban a su jovialidad inocente y hormonal atraídas a los jóvenes que como ciervos celantes se exponían en sus juegos como atractivos sugerentes a las chicas a su alrededor._

_En esos juegos recordaba a su hermano Dorian con diversión, quien seguramente de haberse encontrado ahí hubiera sido el centro de expectación, pero hacía apenas un corto tiempo en el que él se había retirado en busca de sus sueños, ante la sorpresa de todos pues se fue por su propio pie, sin asirse del reconocimiento y empuje que seguramente su apellido le hubiese brindado… no, el no era así, el quería que su nombre brillara, no su apellido, y para lograrlo era algo que tenía que realizar por si solo._

_Las chicas se derretían entre los jóvenes menores y algunas de ellas ante algunos un poco mayores, pero ninguno de ellos mostraba atisbo de haber superado la adolescencia, eran ellos quienes más exhalaban gritos de atención en su comportamiento, los mayores sin embargo eran otro punto, entre universitarios de los últimos grados, seniors o juniors de alguna empresa grande y consolidada, y que hacían de esos eventos el lugar propicio para sus escalada en busca del CEO gerencial, ente ellos estaba su hermano Katzuo, y él, el sujeto de todos sus suspiros nocturnos, Ryota Tsukihiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano._

_Era un joven de apenas 22 años, no muy alto, no muy atlético pero fornido y de contextura fuerte, palido contrastante a su cabello negro y sus ojos cafés, era un hombre que se había mostrado como todo un tiburón en los negocios, con mil mascaras que podía cambiar al antojo con tal de lograr lo que se propusiera, una de ellas, la más hermosa y perfecta que jamás hubiera podido observar Michiru. El chico lindo y detallista, tranquilo y observador, siempre atento, una alegre compañía que podía regalarle las más bellas de las sonrisas que creía solo para ella, inteligente, aunque solo fuera políticamente y en las aéreas administrativas, cualquier otra ciencia le era indiferente, cuantimas las artísticas; mantenía el don de la palabra para quien desease escucharla y la atención total para prestar a quien le hablase de lo que el afirmaba, cuestiones de interés._

_- Pequeña… te traje un regalo… - El chico había arrebatado con miradas a la aquamarina de sus compañeras, señalándole un lugar de encuentro en uno de los oscuros atrios tras los ventanales que daban al patío del inmenso salón, obsequiándole un pequeño oso de juguete de ojos vidriosos y felpa suave._

_Ryota había sabido cosechar la simpatía y el amor de la chica con cariño en sus constantes visitas a la casa Kaioh, sin embargo sus encuentros eran pocos y fugaces, pero eso no había evitado haber logrado en si tener la oportunidad de robar el corazón de la pequeña con halagos y obsequios, se sentía oportuno ser el único hombre aparte de su familia con el que la chiquilla mantenía contacto al pertenecer a una institución femenil y de amplio recato, era como tener una pequeña muñeca de aparador con piezas tan frágiles que debía mover con cuidado y encanto._

_Esas atenciones hacían maravillas en las emociones de la chiquilla, que procuraba ocultar lo mejor posible, aunque no siempre podía disimular su desencanto al observar al chico gentil y agraciante con las otras chicas de su edad, que junto con su hermano le hacían compañía, siendo el circulo social y de negocios al que ambos pertenecían, y que al ser ella menor no le era posible ingresar y hacerse notar._

_- Te molesta verme con ellas?- pregunto el muchacho una vez que pudo volver estar a solas con la pequeña en aquel lugar - Solo estoy siendo amable._

_- ¿Como lo eres conmigo? –la pregunta fue directa_

_- Es diferente.- su excusa fue totalmente despreocupada_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- A ti te quiero.- la sonrisa fue de detener cualquier pensamiento que pudiera formularse en la cabeza de la chica que no podía evitar su sonrojo, cuando de pronto el momento mágico se vio interrumpido._

_- Hey tu… aun tenemos que hablar.- Katzuo se asomo por el ventanal en busca de su amigo._

_- Claro, por favor, adelántate, yo, quería hablar con tu hermana – busco la mejor excusa que pudiera encontrar y le permitiera explicar que hacía a solas con ella, ante la mirada de desconcierto del mayor al encontrarlos a solas a los dos - ya sabes del concierto que patrocinara mi familia, me encantaría que ella participara, sería un gran impulso a su carrera._

_- Por supuesto – expreso ya con alegría creyendo entender las cosas volteando a su hermana imperativamente pero aún así con una sonrisa - he Michiru, ni te lo pienses hermana, lo tienes que hacer…_

_- Oye tu – interrumpió con una sonrisa, mientras la chica permanecía callada, busco a forma de alejar al moreno de ahí - ve y atiende a los socios, de esto yo me encargo…_

_- Sabes que no tienes que convencerme de nada, yo lo haré – dijo Michiru a sus espaldas, el chico de inmediato volteo acortando el espacio entre ellos._

_- Lo sé- remarco su sonrisa y se acerco mas - solo quisiera sellar el contrato – una vez tuvo la chica en sus brazos levanto suavemente su rostro y deposito un pasional beso sobre sus labios, no fue suave, fue ansioso y deseoso, los ojos de ella se cerraron al contacto, los de él brillaron al sentirla entregada y su beso se volvió aun más fuerte y sonriente, al separarse limpio las tiernas lagrimas de las mejillas de la niña - ¿Algún problema?_

_- Claro que no.- la chica se abrazo con desesperación y temblor, sus sentimientos eran algo que no podía describir después de haber recibido su primer beso de amor._

_- ¿Segura?- levanto el rostro de la chica y volvió a esa mirada confidente que la chica tanto admiraba._

_- Si_

_-¿Por?_

_- Porque a mi me quieres.- respondió sin duda alguna la chica en una suave sonrisa sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, provocando una sonrisa aun más marcada en los labios de su acompañante._

_Ambos chicos salieron rumbo a la fiesta cada uno hacía el sitio donde era reclamada su presencia, la chica por su parte procuraba estar lo mas cerca posible del chico, excusando a su grupo a que de alguna u otra forma se movieran de lugar para poder tenerle cerca, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida al muchacho que le veía divertido, sabiéndose causante de ese hecho._

_- Un nuevo negocio en puerta amigo- llamo Katzuo a su compañero mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro distrayéndolo de la apreciación a la pequeña - y si todo va bien pronto nuestras casas firmaran el contrato millonario más grande que pudiéramos soñar._

_- Y los que nos esperan.- respondió a la alegría de su compañero._

_- Que bien que te lleves bien con la nena de Papá, sabes, aprecian mucho su opinión y si ven que la apoyas en lo que ella mas desea, papá no dudará en ningún momento en que lo que planeemos sea todo un hecho, ya me veo como la cabeza de la Naviera.- expresaba con total ilusión de victoria en su mirada y una sonrisa que no podía con ella._

_- Que no se te inflen tanto las ideas, o el gorro de capitán no te quedará._

_- Muy gracioso- respondió a su burla con un juego de golpes al antebrazo de su compañero- además Michiru tiene mucho talento, llegará lejos, lo aseguro.- hablo con orgullo de su hermana._

_- Lo sé – fue el suspiro final que pudo escuchar antes de verlo alejarse más sin poder seguirle, un suspiro que le dejo ilusionada_

- ¿Por qué todos son iguales? – inquirió para sí la chica aun recostada sobre su cama poco antes de tirar la revista en sus manos con desgana.

**Fiesta, Mansión Tenoh**

Los chicos llevaban ya un buen rato divirtiéndose y compartiendo entre la multitud de personas, Haruka por su parte hacia lo propio presentándose ante todas las personas en compañía de sus padres, en algunos momentos los grandes negociantes se entretenían con otros corporativos, mientras permitían que la chica pudiera estar con el grupo más acorde a su edad, lo cual no era realmente la zona de confort a la que acostumbraba, pero se permitía estar en ella de la manera más propia posible, obsequiando una sonrisa al grupo de chicas que se arremolinaba frente a ella y miradas de comodidad casual a los chicos que se apresuraban a hacerle compañía en busca de su simpatía; se excusaba a cualquier momento pero a cada paso un nuevo grupo aparecía frente a ella, todos ellos similares, su única variable eran los rostros de los participantes, no estaba acostumbrada, pero se desenvolvía con la mayor cortesía y modales que a través de los años se le habían inculcado, dejando una agradable impresión a sus visitas, pero no lo suficientemente profunda.

En cuando encontró un respiro pudo verse librada de la compañía de aquellos a los que consideraba extraños a su vida, fue en busca del desahogo que le brindaban sus amigos, mientras las chicas menores se entretenían en un suave flirteo junto a un grupo de invitados y Setsuna tenía una amena charla con los amigos de las jóvenes "Tías", solo pudo acercarse a Darien y Serena que hablaban amenamente con las jóvenes mujeres, que permanecían en un alegre abrazo, en cuanto la vieron llegar le dedicaron una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

- Y el premio al soltero del año es para…- Burlo el chico haciendo alusión a la galantería que había mantenido la rubia al grupo de jóvenes chicas que momentos atrás le habían hecho compañía.

- Gracias, es un honor que no esperaba, ni merezco, pero prometo llevarlo con honor y orgullo… paz mundial…- el chico hizo una seña con su mano continuando el juego que su amigo había empezado recibiendo de el una copa con bebida que hacía a la vez el símbolo del trofeo obtenido a la ficción de su nombramiento.

- ¿Que tal las cosas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Bien, a decir verdad…- respondió alegre la chica - no es tan malo… me dieron buenos regalos, supongo que solo es algo a lo que me debo acostumbrar, además, Papá dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mí el próximo sábado.- dijo con completa emoción.

- Kenji nos dijo que el año entrante dará la voz de nombrarte su heredero al legado Tenoh.- fue ahora la pelinegra la que tomo voz en la conversación.

- Si… eso dijo…- no fue mucha la emoción la que se escucho en sus palabras.

- Vaya debe ser por ello que debe presentarte a todo el mundo.- apunto Serena.

- Si, ya es hora de que salgas del agujero del anonimato.- acompaño su novio.

- ¿Cual agujero?- inquirió con duda la aludida.

- Seamos sinceros Haruka, fuera de la escuela casi nadie sabe quién eres o que has hecho y ni siquiera todos los de la escuela – la conversación tomo batuta en la voz de la joven de coletas - me atrevo a mencionar que hay chicos del salón que aun lo ignoran.

- Tus padres han hecho lo posible por mantenerte fuera del ojo público.- dijo Ari.

- Solo hemos tratado de ser discretos, como dice papá, la vida privada… en lo privado.

- Lo sabemos, siempre procuraron que tu vida fuera lo más normal posible, fuera de los alardes vanagloriados de los que desean hacerse llamar sus amigos y de toda aquella corrupción que por saberte quien eres seguramente intentarían lograr contigo.- la voz de Yumi sonaba seria.

- Sin decir la clase de persona en la que probablemente te hubieras convertido si alguna de esas sensaciones te hubiera seducido.- Ari hablaba en un tono mas alegre.

- Y ahora ¿qué?- fue la duda de la ceniza.

- Tienes que aprender Amigo.- fue todo lo que atino a decir el chico.

- Si, esto no iba a ser por siempre.- afirmo esta vez su novia.

- Si vas a ser el nuevo líder Tenoh; es necesario que aprendas a tratar con este tipo de personas, y sobre todo que las conozcas… serán ellos con quienes procuraras el trato constante para que tu imperio crezca.- dijo Yumi.

- Y ahora eres lo suficiente maduro para no dejarte engatusar por esa gente.- Darien acompañaba sus palabras con ademanes de confianza.

- Y si algo pasará estaremos ahí para devolverte al camino, he muchacho. - Ari abrazo amenamente al chico mientras hablaba.

- Bueno, y que nos dices de las conquistas ¿he?- el juego no se hizo esperar por parte del muchacho pelinegro.

- ¿Cuáles?- Haruka se fingía sorprendida.

- No nos dirás que ninguna de estas chicas ha sabido como interesarte…- la burla ahora provino de la mujer inglesa.

- ¿Como?- su juego de dudas no permitía revelar nada de lo que los hicos suponían acontecido.

- Ja, se me hace que el Ruka-kun tiene otros intereses en mente.- Fue Setsuna quien se unió a la conversación de pronto.

- ¿Que? – la pregunta fue expresada en un unisonó de tres voces sorprendidas, la propia del "chico" y a ella se sumaron las de sus tías.

- Si, hoy conoció a una chica linda.- Fue Lita quien ahora aparecía para hacer su voz sonora.

- Claro que no…- Haruka buscaba excusarse de cualquier forma en busca de evitar la conversación que sabía vendría.

- Ah ¿estás diciendo que la Señorita Kaioh no es linda?- Rei expreso su opinión, mientras una a una las chicas se hacían presentes en el sitio.

- No… claro que es linda…- los nervios la traicionaron, incrementando la intriga en Yumi y Ari.

- Oh…- Serena apunto azorada como si de pronto volviera por fina encontrar el camino que llevaba la platica -… claro… Michiru Kaioh

- ¿La violinista?- la sorpresa de Yumi fue notoria y su sonrisa no menos que ella.

- Vuelas alto muchacho.- el juego de golpes confidentes no se hizo esperar por la más joven de su tía sobre su hombro.

- Solo es una compañera de la escuela- Haruka se excusaba como fuera al sentirse acorralada.

- Y se la paso todo el día con ella.- la burla ahora fue en voz de Mina.

- Tenia que mostrarle la escuela, soy su mentor.- expresó con desesperación divertida para sus interlocutores.

- Si, seguramente dan química en la playa.- Setsuna podía ser muy atinada a sus comentarios.

- Es el primer día de clases, no quería atosigarla con esas cosas – su mente trabajaba rápido en busca de cualquier salida - además también fue Dorian

- ¿Quién?- dudo una de sus tías

- Su hermano…- aclaró en un susurro Amy

- Ohh…- la comprensión vino en voz de ambas.

- Y me la pase más tiempo con él que con la chica, ya les dije, ella es… excéntrica. – apenas exhalo las palabras fuera de si, la chica se percato que aquello no era una voz que le hubiera permitido desviar la plática, si no al contrario era frase que tenia la exigencia de profundizarla.

Muy a su desgano sabía que debía hacerlo, alimentar la curiosidad de las miradas hambrientas de conocimiento que sobre ella se posaban, así que a su petición se alejaron un poco del tumulto, lo que les permitió tranquilidad y la privacidad que les era necesaria, siendo ahí donde a su modo empezó a relatar de manera sencilla y poco profunda sus observaciones acerca del par de hermanos, o por lo menos fue lo que procuro, pues era inevitable para su ser perderse de pronto en su explicación en detalles, aunque procuraba involucrar a estos lo menor posible, y salir de ese enredo lo mas pleno que le permitiera no tener que ahondar en su explicación, solo buscaba desarrollarse de la manera en que no fuera poco lo que dijera como para que se le fuera pedido mas, ni tanto como para sentirse expuesto… a sabiendas que eso lo exigiría aun mas que si hubiese sido menos lo que hubiera relatado.

**Habitación de Michiru Kaioh**

La chica ya llevaba un buen rato recostada sobre su cama recordando los espacios de su vida, esas fiestas que le habían parecido tan divertidas en aquellos momentos, pero que ahora los odiaba tanto como símbolos de la pretensión de las altas cumbres de las sociedades jerárquicas, y ahora formaba parte de una escuela nombrada de elite, en la que seguramente se tendría que ver envuelta en esos juegos de poder aún más de lo que antes solía; los pensaba ahora vanos, sin el glamour con los que en aquel entonces los consideraba, toda una partida de mascaras que funcionaban a las pretensiones de los que sabían jugar el juego.

Ahora entendía bien el simbolismo de aquellas cortes victorianas repletas de adornos en fantasías, que como alebrijes mutaban sus caras en rostros formados de diversas materias desde las más bajas hasta las llenas de extravagancia y que debajo de ellas no había otra cosa más que un juego carnal de las mismas, que disfrazaban su ser en voces, frases y comportamientos como los ropajes y mascaras hacían lo propio con sus cuerpos.

Nuevamente el recuerdo de Ryota se apoyo en su pensamientos, esta vez uno más cercano, pero no por ello mas grato _Era otra fiesta ostentosa en la que su hermano y Ryota estaban con las personas importantes a sus negocios, Señores de gran poder, sus hijos e hijas, Michiru los veía admirada en el refugio de su grupo, mientras estrechaban las manos de los grandes corporativos, abrazaban con efusión a sus compañeros de de edad y se mostraban realmente complacientes en los saludos con la señoritas que se sumaban a su agrupación, acción tal que no fue vista con buenos ojos por parte de la chica marina; en especial el saludo del joven Ryota a una chica en singular._

_Su nombre era Marina, una mujer exótica y hermosa, de apenas unos 22 años y era quien había sido la compañía formal del muchacho en los últimos eventos, era la hija de un importante inversionista jordano que se encontraba asentado en estos momentos en la Capital Nipona en busca de realizarse en oportunidades de negocios de inversión que pudiera ver fructíferas a largo plazo, y para el chico, eso era una gran ocasión a sus deseos, por lo cual no se limitaba en las atenciones que pudiera ofrecerle a la chica y a su padre con tal de marcar un avance en sus deseos._

_Eso era algo que la chica realmente detestaba, llevaba tiempo manteniendo una relación secreta con el chico, y aunque quería gritar a viva voz lo que sentía por él, todo lo que él la hacía vivir tan solo con su cercanía y sus detalles, se sentía mal de ocultarlo y se sentía peor por tener que presenciar los coqueteos de su "novio" y no tener valor en su voz para reclamarlo públicamente, en cambio lo que hizo fue llamar la atención del chico para poder hablarle en privado, y no fue muy suave en sus palabras. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿A ella también la quieres?- reclamo de inmediato la chica al verse a solas._

_- Es diferente pequeña.- trato de calmarla con voz tranquilizadora acercándose a ella._

_- ¿Por qué?- su furia no era controlada._

_- Porque lo es…- en su voz empezaba a notarse su desesperación y descontento con la furia de la chica._

_- ¿por tu excusa de siempre? ¿Por qué a mi me quieres? o ¿Porque ella es una mujer y yo una niña boba?- los decibeles en su voz se incrementaban a la medida de la desesperación de su compañero._

_- Si… - libero en un grito de rabia total que dejo atónita a Michiru, sintiendo que toda su ilusión se desvanecía._

_Como había podido afirmar su predilección por esa mujer y no por ella, después de tanto tiempo juntos, jamás había visto tal furia en la mirada del joven, que busco su compostura para tranquilizar a la chica que después de eso se vio insegura y temerosa, una vez que recobro la calma busco excusarse pero a pesar de todo su descompostura había desbaratado su firmeza, _

_- No estoy diciendo que seas… boba… me refería a lo otro… que te quiero, ya te lo he dicho, y el trato con ella es diferente… ¿ok? Tu eres una niña… mi pequeña, y entre adultos… es otra cosa.- busco acercarse a la chica de manera tranquila y amorosa, tomándola entre sus brazos, y sus manos sobre las suyas susurrando a su oido - entiende hermosa, solo soy amable con ella porque es conveniente para el negocio._

_- Así como ser amable conmigo es conveniente para el negocio con mi padre ¿no? – su dolor era notorio._

_- Es diferente...- esputo con firmeza en la rigidez de sus músculos que se tensaban tratando de controlar su furia._

_- Todo siempre es diferente contigo.- la chica desesperada se soltó de su abrazo._

_- Porque todo para mí, todo es diferente contigo. – el chico trato de buscarla de nuevo endulzando su voz._

_- Ya no sé si creerte.- una lagrima rodo, siendo pronto limpiada por Ryota con suavidad._

_- Tienes que hacerlo pequeña._

_- ¿Por qué tengo que? ¿Por qué siempre estamos a ocultas?- su llanto ya no se controlo mas tembloroso en su temor._

_- Aaaagh, porque así tiene que ser.- el descontrol de la niña fue contagiado a la furia del hombre._

_- Pero… ¿ni siquiera pueden saberlo mis padres? – sus peticiones se volvieron ruegos suplicantes - ¿mi hermano?… es tu mejor amigo, él puede..._

_- Ni siquiera se te ocurra, entendiste. – el grito fue feroz._

_- Pero…_

_- Entiende – busco con todas sus fuerzas controlarse y al hacerlo tomo el rostro de "su" pequeña en sus manos, disfrazando su voz en un tono suplicante - cuando sea el momento, yo mismo hablare con tus padres, antes de eso no quiero saber que dijiste algo… - el ruego se volvió imperativo y amenazante infringiendo una presión aunque suave sobre el rostro de la chica - porque yo, lo negare, ¿ok?_

_- Comprende… - soltó a la chica y alejándose trato de acomodar sus ideas, su ropa y cabellera, el sudor asomaba por sus poros en desesperación, y su voz se volvió sumisa y casi doliente, acción que fue acompañada con sus facciones tranquilas, suaves y una mirada romántica en la que envolvía ese amor que mostraba a la niña en constantes ocasiones - te adoro pequeña, pero si ellos saben, no creo que les vaya a agradar y me prohibirán acercarme a ti… no creo que quieras que eso suceda._

_La joven no sabía que hacer o que pensar, jamás había visto al objeto de su amor tan voluble, desesperado, por lo general era un hombre soberbio que tenía el control de sus acciones, firme y serio que lo hacía la meta de su admiración y su cariño. El chico se acerco a ella, entornando en sus ojos una mirada triste y de desolación._

_- Yo… yo me moriría si me trataran de apartar de ti, rogo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo a alcanzar la mirada de la chica, con ojos vidriosos y con temblor dudoso en sus palabras - quizá… no se… quizá cuando estés en el nivel medio, tus padres dejen de verte como una niña, y tu… y yo… podremos decir lo que quieras a quien quieras pequeña, se que te llevarán lejos, pero aún así, yo te seguiré, lo prometo._

_- Si. – la chica se abrazo con dolor al chico que sonrió ante la respuesta, tomando entre sus manos su rostro y con sus labios los de ella, sus besos eran fuertes y desesperados, muy lejanos de demostrarse en un ideal romántico._

_- Perfecto, - se irguió seguro, limpio las lagrimas de ella, y las escasas que habían caído sobre su rostro, todas de la chica sin lugar a dudas y continuo su explicación entre susurros - por mientras, si queremos que todo salga bien… debo ser amable, con ella… - la chica volteo su mirada pero tuvo que regresarla a los ojos de el chico por la insistencia de su mano de mantener el contacto entre ambos - y con todos, no es nada especial pequeña, son solo… negocios. – la chica afirmo dudosa, pero creyente, fiel e ilusionada._

La mujer sobre la cama era un novillo de nervios tiritantes en un llanto silente sin lágrimas pero en un sentimiento sollozante que lo enmarcaba sin dudar, y entre ese espacio y dolor busco con desespero en cansancio que le permitiera rendirse y olvidar.

…

**Fiesta, Mansión Tenoh**

La explicación de Haruka sobre el comportamiento de Michiru ya había sido relatada en su totalidad, cuido el esmero de hacer notar el contraste en su actitud, la relato como una figura artística, sencilla, capaz de contemplar y complacerse de los pequeños detalles en la vida, pero seria y fría con el contexto social que se desenvuelve a su alrededor, al grado de emplazar un aura gélida sobre ella, pero hizo especial énfasis en la forma ruda y agreste de su actuación cuando fuera de su concuerdo pasó; todos a su alrededor lo miraban con atención, procurando no interrumpir ni preguntar más de lo necesario…

- Les digo, es algo voluble.- fue el cierre final de su narración que hizo un silencio pensativo entre su público.

- Solo es seria.- Setsuna rompió el mutismo.

- Fría, mas bien. – Haruka se mantenía en su observación.

- Tu eres el menos indicado para opinar querido amigo.- Rei apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Yo?

- Si Haru, tu también eres algo… especial.- Fue Lita quien apoyo el argumento de su pelinegra compañera.

- Claro que no – se excuso a si misma.

- Claro que si. – la respuesta vino en voz de todos.

- Haruka, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo trataste a esas chicas que tu lindo papa trato de presentarte.- dijo Yumi confidente.

- Fui amable.

- Eso no lo niega nadie – Ari fue quien continuo a la voz de su compañera - pero hay diferencias entre ser "políticamente amable" y ser "socialmente amable" y tu forma de decir hola y con permiso, dan unos animos de ponerse en firmes y brindarte un saludo marcial al despedirte.

- No es para tanto. – la defensa ahora vino por parte de Serena.

- Haruka, - pero su novio no brindo la misma opinión - fuera de tu comportamiento con tu familia y con nosotros, siempre has sido algo reservada y un poco más.

- Seamos sinceros, hasta a nosotros nos costó demasiado al principio para acercarnos a ti.- revelo Mina.

- Bastante. – el murmullo en desgano de todos exceptuando a las rubias fue deprimente.

- Después en el nivel básico superior…- empezó Lita su reflexión-… que empezaste a vestir como chico creímos que ya te ibas a relajar, y parecía ser así.

- Empezaste a divertirte y a soltarte… -continúo Reí.

- Coqueteabas con las chicas. – fue el turno de Mina.

- Pero en cuanto la cosa se pone seria, media vuelta, una sonrisa, un gracias y… adiós.- expresó Darien.

- Vaya que has tenido tus altibajos.- las tías se unieron, primero Yumi.

- Y lo peor ha sido de unos meses para acá.- Ari después.

- Si, desde el verano pasado, tu seriedad traspaso barreras.- la declaración de Setsuna reveló la tristeza que la mayoría de las chicas mantenía.

- Incluso con nosotras.- argumento con tristeza Amy.

- YA BASTA,- el grito fúrico de Serena sorprendió todos, incluyendo a Haruka, la chica temblaba de rabia y miraba con reproche a todos que estaban azorados al verla así, desencajada pero firme en sus palabras - eso no es cierto, siempre hemos sido y somos personas especiales para Haru, y nos lo ha demostrado…

La joven de coletas se puso en pie y llamo la atención de cada uno, su mirada amonestaba a todos, pero miraba con ternura a la rubia de pelo corto. - Vamos, es lógico que Haru no sienta que es así, casi nunca esta con nadie que no seamos nosotras.

Además no ha sido fácil para ella, - busco en su voz un tono mas suave y comprensivo que diera a entender lo que sentía - entiendan… toda su vida se sintió diferente sin tener una noción del por qué y cuando lo descubre, no saber qué hacer, que decir, tener el miedo de afrontarlo, y aun así con el valor de enfrentarse al mundo, la verdad le admiro mucho eso.

Serena recordaba con cariño la compañía de Haruka desde su tierna infancia, _su padre había sido afortunado de obtener un puesto gerencial en uno de los estratos bursátiles que mantenía el corporativo Tenoh y que se asentaba en esa ciudad, en la fiesta que se dio para celebrar la expansión de esta por el condado las niñas se conocieron, y al ser las más pequeñas inmediatamente se aliaron en sus juegos, forjando una amistad entre ellas y una relación entre familias mas allá de lo laboral, en su crecimiento las características de ambas se complementaban en sus apoyos mutuos._

_La chica de coletas siempre fue frágil físicamente, pero gentil y social sin más, no faltaba quien en su bravearía burlara su inocencia y la tachara de tonta o torpe quebrando su felicidad; sin embargo, Haruka salía sin dudar siempre en su defensa, debía aceptar que el poder de su posición a veces le era beneficioso en el momento de salir al pie de guardia y apoyar a su compañera, además de mantener un estado físico envidiable que la hacía firme y decidida, sin temor alguno a enfrentarse a los fanfarrones que osaban ofender a su mejor amiga; pero por extraño que fuera, era Serena quien brindaba un especial cuidado a Haruka la mayoría de las veces, sabía perfectamente que ella no podría salir a su defensa con bravía como lo hacía su amiga, pero igual sabía el dolor que las palabras de esos chicos le causaban a su compañera que no perdían su ocasión para humillarla…_

_La tachaban de extraña, marimacha, rara, le ponían sobrenombres a cada oportunidad y a cada paso uno más hiriente que el otro, en cuanto salía a la defensa de Serena, los demás niños no tardaban en cambiar las ofensas de una a la otra mellando en cada ocasión su voluntad, cuando no criticaban su aspecto, aunque femenino, desaliñado por los constantes juegos rudos o pleitos en los que no temía involucrarse, criticaban su actitud y lo peor era cuando le mencionaban a sus padres, la llamaban la rica huérfana de nadie._

_Como sabían que en el momento que los alcanzase no tendrían escapatoria, no faltaba el ataque masivo de piedras y palos para detenerla; y aunque jamás mostro dolor ante ellos, y prácticamente ante nadie, Serena siempre había sido su refugio, cobijo y confidente, ella había estado a su lado en las noches de llanto, mermando la soledad que sentía, Serena hacía lo posible por no romperse ante los sollozos de Haruka, no hablaba ni le decía nada, pero por muy torpe que fuera sabía el dolor que sentía su amiga, conociéndola como nadie, quizá la niña no era fuerte, pero si era leal y le juraba estar a su lado siempre…_

- Pero por el hecho de que haya parecido fácil, no significa que lo fue… ¿que sabemos nosotros de lo que tuvo que vivir y pensar Haruka mientras pasaba todo eso?… no es fácil tenerlo todo dentro sin poder sacarlo… yo temo hablar con mi madre el día de entrega de calificaciones, sé que no se compara, pero el estrés que me causa es tal que todo a mi alrededor se cierra, y si eso es así con algo tan simple, imagínense lo que debió haber sido para ella, cada instante en cada lugar, con cada persona… es imposible no ser reservada si se vive así.

- La niña tiene, razón, no es algo fácil…- la voz baja de Yumi se mostraba apenada…

- Mas siendo tan joven… no saber con quién se puede hablar o de que tema tratar, si se ofenderán… o… nos ofenderán.- aceptó Ari como una realidad recordada.

- Cuantas de esas chicas no saben que nuestro muchacho es realmente una muchacha…– volvió Yumi exhalando sus exclamaciones con ademanes de una frustración como encontrándose con una verdad olvidada - a veces creo que hasta a ella se le olvida.

- Con eso de que todos lo tratamos como un él.- ahora la voz de Ari era la que estaba llena de apeno.

- Exacto… -Serena exclamo asertiva - ¿Como saber cómo responderán las personas al percatarse de ello?, ¿la gente?, ¿los compañeros?, ¿la sociedad?… ¿de qué forma protegerse?...- sus ojos se vidriaban a cada palabra - Haruka, pudo coquetear con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente… y si aun quiere hacerlo, lo hace pero; si se retira con una sonrisa sin buscar nada mas, bien sabe que cuando se va mas allá y hay explicaciones que dar… mejor evitarse el problema… Haru jamás le ha mentido a nadie… si se aleja, no sé, puede ser para evitar las explicaciones, repetir cada vez la misma canción, no sé… pero son sus razones… - su cuerpo empezaba un ligero temblor

Las fuerzas de la oradora le estaban abandonando entre recuerdos de haber visto a su amiga ilusionada con la sonrisa de alguna chica, y luego su desilusión ante el rechazo de ella al saber la verdad, recordó a su amiga en su cavilación en la búsqueda de fuerzas de hacer oídos sordos ante las burlas de aquellos que la sabían mujer la criticaban por su decisión de ser como es, y aunque había chicas a las que no les importaba o hacían no importarles la condición de su amiga, no se podría decir de entre cuales hubiera alguna sincera, y de que en que otras tantas hubiera solo una excusa para acercarse al poder que el apellido Tenoh implica.

Después de todo ese tiempo, Serena sabía que a pesar de las apariencias, Haruka no era alguien en quien la confianza y seguridad fueran un don, fue ella quien tuvo que presentarle a sus amigas, y fue por ella que las aceptó, su padre tampoco había sido un buen ejemplo para inculcarle eso, el recelo de confiar su amistad era algo que de seguro le provenía de herencia; Serena temía en ocasiones que aunque ahora en su nueva forma de ser en la que Haruka se sentía liberada, hubiera mas complicaciones para su amiga de sentirse tranquila en compañía, hacer amistades, y de ¿por qué no?… conocer a alguien, que la hiciera sentir feliz como ella se sentía con Darien… Serena conocía mejor que nadie a la chica, y sabía del dolor que había en su corazón, y que después de todo eso, quizá le sería difícil volver a confiar, después de tanto y tantas voces, criticas y dolores… y a pesar de lo que todos creyeran, Serena sabía cuan frágil era Haruka en realidad, y cuanto dolor tuvo que soportar, algo que no quisiera vivir, ni recordar.

- En la escuela ok, las chicas saben quien y que es Haruka…- el temblor y la duda ya era presente en su voz, todos lo adjudicaban a lo poco preparada de la chica para hablar en público y un poco más al amor que sentía por su compañera.

Haruka por su parte sabía lo que la niña sentía después de todo ella era su caja de secretos, y no había dolor en su corazón que ella no conociera, que compartieran, y sentía tanto que lo hicieran, pues no quería que ese dolor formara parte de Serena, pero sabía que así era, y le agradecía en silencio el estar siempre con ella, apretaba fuertemente sus puños para no quebrarse, no en esos momentos, su amiga frente a todos estaba siendo muy fuerte como para que ella no lo fuera, además, quería olvidar todo su pasado, todos los malos ratos, en especial ese verano...

- Pero si ella no quiere nada mas… - la voz de Serena continuaba - ¿por qué lastimarlas haciéndoles creer que así es?... tan poco sabemos si ellas quieren realmente algo mas… ¿para qué lastimarse si así no es?...- su fuerza no podía mas.

- Bombón… - fue la única exhalación que Haruka pudo pronunciar…

- Quizá, no sea "socialmente" amable… pero jamás ha sido descortés con nadie… - volteo a ver a todas con reproche y dolor de que siquiera lo pensaran, con una mirada abatida entre lagrimas y un gorjeo en su voz en que se desvanecía la fuerza con la que había comenzado su exposición - menos con nosotras, ninguna puede quejarse de eso… y si lo ha hecho, sus razones tuvo… no somos quien para criticar…- guardo silencio un momento en el que todos seguían asombrados ante lo que jamás creyeron ver, de pronto le asalto una idea, que expreso en el ultimo susurro nervioso de su voz - en todo caso si podemos… ¿por qué no enseñarle?...

- Serena… - Darien sabía de la fuera de su novia, y del amor que le tenía esta a su "amigo".

No olvidaba el dolor en los celos que le mantuvo al "chico" apenas conocerlo, un sentimiento de recelo que sin lugar a dudas era correspondido, pero gracias a su novia y al tiempo había llegado a conocerlo, volviéndose grandes amigos, cómplices y hasta confidentes en ciertas cosas; ya no podía evitar sentir un gran cariño por "él", lo veía como un hermano para Serena, y por extraño que pareciera, lo era también para él, realmente lo quería mucho, sin embargo sabía que su novia lo había conocido mucho tiempo atrás, y aunque conocía muchas de sus andadas, había cosas que se fijaban en los ojos de ambas que jamás preguntaba, y era justo que su novia, plena de ello, saliera a su defensa, ella tenía razón, ¿ellos que podían saber?, no es fácil ser un chico, no es fácil ser una chica, debía serlo menos ser ambos… no podía creer que no se hubiera percatado antes de eso, realmente su novia era más madura de lo que todos creían, y se sentía tan afortunado de poder presenciarlo…

- Bueno pues, si vas a ser "un gran hombre de negocios"… - dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pie de su lugar y tomando por los hombros al "chico" y dirigiéndolo nuevamente al exterior, donde se encontraba toda la gente, pero de un lado no tan aglomerado - … hay muchas cosas que debes aprender

- ¿Qué? – Haruka se sorprendió, al igual que todas por la acción del muchacho, pero a diferencia de ella, las demás lograron comprender, y siguieron a Darien en su "plan de batalla".

Serena dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a su novio, que en un giro se la devolvió con un guiño feliz, que la chiquilla sintió como un beso directo.

- No te preocupes, no te va a doler…- dijo mina aferrándose a uno de sus brazos mientras salían…

- Con Mina en el equipo no estoy muy segura de ello… - dijo Setsuna a las "Tías" mientras seguían al grupo.

- Estará bien… es fuerte… - dijo la Pelirroja, mientras observaba alegre a su "sobrino" en compañía de todas las chicas, sonriendo con no mucha confianza a sus palabras - espero…

* * *

Aqui, esta, lo prometido es deuda, espero esto devele un poco acerca de lo que ha pasado con Michiru para su cambio... gracias por su paciencia... en verdad y espero les siga gustando la historia


	9. ¿Cómo tratarla? I

**¿Cómo tratarla? I**

* * *

**Limousine Tenoh**

Las mañanas se habían vuelto una constante en la vida Haruka Tenoh, eran un espacio para ahondarse en sus pensamientos, pero sentía extraño de pronto dejar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente, a pesar de luchar tanto por desaparecer todo rastro de lo que había sido aquello, aun sentía los capítulos de su vida inconclusos y ahora no sabía cómo andar ante el nuevo camino frente a ella…

Mientras se dirigía a su primer día de clases oficiales su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, no sabía a que pensamiento darle prioridad, era una desesperación, que grita a las voces de fantasmas en la oscuridad, almas perdidas en la realidad presente, vivida y agónica como ninguna otra… caricias turgentes en su psique, detestaba al juego de adulación e hipocresía que se desenvolvía en su mundo, las finas e hirientes miradas juzgantes que esperaban de ella ser una marioneta ideal; se esforzaba por no mostrar su desagrado al grado que pudiese volverse una ofensa hiriente y contraproducente para ella misma, ser políticamente correcta sin perder su esencia y saber cuándo hacer la diferencia del ser y estar… y poder confiar.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía ser reservada y cerrada a todas las personas que se le acercaran, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, no podía vivir protegiéndose de todo lo que lo rodea y ahogarse a si misma en contra de lo que podría ser una vida lo más cercano a lo común que tanto anhelaba, sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad, y debía ser precavida, pero después de todo no podía olvidar… y aunque deseara ser cauta en todo y con todos, ¿Cuántas de esas imágenes de un futuro ideal podrían borrarse solo por no confiar? Ya había sido lastimada lo suficiente, y aun dolía, pero seguir así era justo dejarlos ganar… eso era algo que no iba a permitirse, no otra vez; esos eran sus pensamientos mientras llegaba a la escuela, al salir al mundo por primera vez en tantos meses pudo levantar la mirada con seguridad interna, aun era dolorosa y perdida, pero se iba a encargar de borrarla…

**Entrada a la explanada escolar**

— He Haruka… —la voz jovial de alegre chico Kaioh la saco de sus pensamientos por fin.

La chica marina estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil del muchacho quien prontamente le ayudaba a bajar del vehículo, todos sus movimientos eran firmes, cuasi planeados, no había sentimiento en ellos, como una programación robótica sin emoción, Haruka podía ver en Michiru un sentimiento conocido por demás por ella, de pronto algo la recorrió por completo, quería entender a esa chica, quería entenderse a sí misma, no sabía que quería lograr, pero sabía que algo quería y Michiru Kaioh era el camino para ello.

— Dorian, muy buenos días — Se acerco al momento a su deber, saludando amenamente y con propiedad a ambos — Señorita, a usted también.

— La dejo en tus manos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer del trabajo, cuídala, es mi tesoro.— Le dio un beso a su hermana que lo recibió tan fría como era.

— Claro.— respondió con cortesía Haruka, a la vez que estrechaba la mano del chico en despedida.

— Por aquí si me permite. — Haruka hizo una señal a Michiru para acompañarla.

De inmediato la aquamarina le siguió por detrás, al percatarse de esto Haruka aligero su paso, deseaba la compañía de la chica a su lado, al parecer esto fue del agrado de Michiru quien se acompaso de inmediato al ritmo de los pasos que la rubia imponía; Haruka gozaba de un caminar acelerado, y como en mucho tiempo se sintió disfrutar de la caminata tranquila sin ahogarse en lo profundo de las sensaciones que le habían atormentado, era extraño sentirse así de tranquila… y más que nada permitirse disfrutarlo.

La rubia iba tan envuelta en el goce de esa sensación que no se había percatado de las miradas que los rodeaban, entre expresiones y bisbiseos, todos parecían admirados de la pareja que se estaba perfilando como la viva insignia de la elite incrustada en el Mugen sin ser para menos, para muchos de los propios chicos a su alrededor ellos eran sujetos de admiración, y entre ellos las miradas vacilaban entre la timidez y el descaro, de pronto la tranquilidad de Haruka fue interrumpida por la suma cada vez mayor de personas que murmuraban a su paso, no tuvo si quiera que voltear a ver a la chica que le hacía compañía, de inmediato sintió la rigidez presente en su compañera.

— ¿Le incomoda que se nos queden viendo?— dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, mientras mantenía el paso.

— Me da igual.— mintió.

— Tenoh—Kun – Un grupo de chicas buscaba llamar la atención del "rubio", todas juntas como si de esa forma pudiesen brindarse valor del que carecerían cada una por si sola.

La llamada aún así sonaba nerviosa, pero amable, apenas Haruka las observo por el rabillo del ojo, era un grupo cuasi frívolo como lo eran el resto que los atendía con miradas sondeantes, sin embargo entre ellas había una chica que parecía fuera de lugar, tímida mas que todas, pero parecía sincera en su sonrojo y admiración, esto hizo que la rubia volteara por completo al grupo regalándoles una sonrisa que derritió a casi todas, incluyendo a aquellas que no se encontraban entre el grupo; al ver la reacción de la chica que había llamado su atención le pareció reconocerla y a si misma se sintió reconfortada, parecía ser el momento perfecto para aplicar el aprendizaje social que le habían inculcado sus amigos el día anterior.

— ¿Me permite un momento? — solicitó atentamente a la aquamarina al tiempo que frenaba su paso haciendo una reverencia, y acercándose al grupo de chicas que le habían llamado, quienes se sonrojaban y llenas de emoción se deshacían en expresiones nerviosas ininteligibles, incapaces de creer que el "chico" se acercase a saludarlas.

La chica aquamarina continuo un avance lento y pausado en el que se permitía observar las atenciones de su mentor para el grupo de chiquillas que le habían llamado, su porte era firme y atento, no parecía ser confidente mas allá de la sensibilidad social al que se le había acostumbrado a presenciar en los eventos sociales habituales en su vida, sin embargo al percatarse de la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su compañero hacia una pequeña que se mezclaba en el tumulto hizo que su sentido se agudizara a la percepción de sus acciones, era un trato diferente, menos formal y mas tranquilo, se reprendió a si misma al momento de sentir la sonrisa en su rostro cambiando su mueca a una seriedad firme y sobria en la búsqueda del control de su respiración, algo formaba nociones incongruentes en su mente al ver esa escena, tranquilidad, calma, pero al mismo tiempo un despunte de incomodidad y furia, sin ella misma comprenderse; la rubia giro al encuentro de su aprendiz, la vio y fue como si un sentimiento la golpeara de frente, se denotaba la incomodidad en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y músculos tensos, de inmediato se contagio de inmediato asimilando la reacción en su cuerpo sin tan siquiera entenderlo, acelero su paso firme en sus cosas hasta que estuvo nuevamente al lado de los pasos de su compañera, la aquamarina no tuvo siquiera que abrir sus ojos para saber que estaba nuevamente a su lado, su respiro final la tranquilizo, a ella y a su acompañante.

— ¿Siempre es así de amigable?— pregunto la chica

— Solo con las chicas bonitas – respondió Haruka en un intento de mostrarse relajada a la joven, casi de inmediato sintió el error en sus palabras, o por lo menos así lo percato ella, volvió a considerarse a si misma, y sintió que debía ser sincera con la chica a su lado — No… realmente no, pero, me percate de que no era justo con usted ayer. – dijo esta vez con humildad en si misma.

— ¿Conmigo? – inquirió con total duda la chica.

— Así es, me he dado cuenta que fue injusto de mi parte el pedirle un comportamiento si yo no lo predico en mis acciones. – dijo esto con soltura y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar las observaciones que le habían dado sus amigos el día anterior.

— Usted ayer pareció muy amable con las señoritas que "acorralaron" a mi hermano. – continuo la chica aquamarina a la plática del "rubio", sin notarse a si misma de pronto incomodada con el recuerdo.

— Probablemente, — la disconformidad no paso desapercibida por parte de Haruka, sin embargo esto no hizo más que causarle gracia y continuo con su charla de manera relajada, era extraño aun para ella pero se sentía cómoda con el compartir de ambas — pero no fue más que un hecho aislado, sinceramente no acostumbro a serlo, aunque de verdad no me había percatado de eso, pero después de analizarlo un rato, me di cuenta que usted y yo no somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto, — al decirlo sin saber por que un ligero sonrojo parecía acomodarse de pronto en sus mejillas, sin embargo continuo bajando su tono de voz evitando que el tono de reproche se ubicara en sus palabras — aunque claro… yo procuro no ofender a las personas.

— ¿Y yo sí…?— pregunto la chica con real duda dándose cuenta por fin de sus acciones, y algo muy dentro de ella dolió.

— Por lo que vi ayer…

— Lo lamento— se disculpó, aunque en su ser interior no era un lamento a su actuación, si no a sus sentimientos, comprendía lo que los demás observaban de ella, y aun así no le importaba, sin embargo era a ella misma la que se sentía en esa necesidad de excusarse a si misma sobre su comportamiento, no le gustaba ser como era, pero sentía que así debía ser.

— No tiene porque hacerlo, —respondió Haruka al notar la tristeza que pronto invadía a la chica marina — no soy nadie para juzgarla, y si he de ser su mentor, creo que mi deber sería ser un mejor ejemplo y predicar con acciones, no solo con palabras. – dijo sinceramente al momento que freno su paso y se inclino respetuosamente ante su acompañante — Este será nuestro salón, adelante. –abrió la puerta y dejo que la chica entrara siguiéndole de cerca.

**Aula Nivel A**

El aula de la clase A era un lugar amplio para la cantidad de alumnos, en total había 10 lugares acomodados en un semicírculo frente a un pequeño escritorio, atrás gavetas para que pudieran acomodar sus cosas, las que tenían el nombre Kaioh y Tenoh en ellas eran las mas grandes y amplias a consideración que serian quienes pasaran mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, además de, había un gran librero con diversos tomos de interés para las materias que cursarían en el año, alrededor diversos tipos de materiales que seguramente eran refuerzos didácticos para las clases, todo en un perfecto orden en el espacio que se veía inmenso para la escasa cantidad de alumnos, aseguraba el tratamiento personalizado a cada uno de ellos, eso era considerado adecuado para su aprendizaje, pero para el par de chicos en el aula, era solo una excusa más de la estratificación social que representaba el Mugen, no lo veían con mucho agrado por el simbolismo, sin embargo, era agradable a ambos el permitirse su individualidad y privacía en ese espacio, contrario al encontrarse en las atestadas clases de casi 50 alumnos que mantenían el otro par de niveles en el primer grado.

Las clases del nivel A rotaban constantemente el alumnado, pues solo los mejores 10 de cada materia eran selectos para ingresar al nivel personalizado que se mantenía ahí, por lo que cada hora el grupo variaba considerablemente, dejando estáticos únicamente dos lugares, y casi uno más tercero, el de Amy, la compañera y amiga de Haruka, la rubia no sabía cómo hacer la presentación entre ambas, al ser la primer semana oficial, era considerado que se darían las clases para conocer algunos detalles específicos de cómo se llevaría el año escolar y los proyectos venideros, introducción a las clases, así como para conocerse unos a otros los compañeros de cada materia, los profesores y sus becarios, y de esta forma poder entablar las redes sociales necesarias para sus trabajos y colaboraciones, sin embargo Michiru no parecía en lo mas mínimo interesada en presentarse ante nadie.

Durante cada clase su reacción ante las presentaciones fue la misma, si algún profesor inquiría contestaba con una rigidez casi marcial a los datos generales de su persona, y el momento libre para relacionarse con sus compañeros lo entretenía con su mirada al espacio exterior del salón, si alguien se le acercaba era barrido de inmediato ante su mirada, mientras Haruka procuraba pasar un rato al lado de Amy apoyándola un poco ante su timidez, y aunque no mostro una emoción exaltada ante sus compañeros, de inmediato se gano el aprecio de la mayoría de ellos con su simpatía y sencillez, en cada periodo procuro tomar un momento y mantenerse al lado de su aprendiz, en un momento le pidió integrarse, sin embargo la forma en que esta expreso su negativa, le hizo ver que esa no era una opción, Amy la miraba de lejos y a cada momento la chica le parecía mas y mas atemorizante; por su parte Haruka, no la dejaba sola, procuraba brindarle atención, era extraño pero deseaba con toda el alma volver a ver en la mujer a su lado… a la chica apacible y tranquila que vio el día anterior en la playa.

— Es la hora del almuerzo señorita – casi al medio día Haruka busco la atención entre los pensamientos de la chica — ¿me permite acompañarla?

— ¿No tiene Señoritas a quienes conquistar? – respondió casi de inmediato, fue su voz casi en automático a su subconsciencia, había visto a su mentor rodeado amenamente de chicas en lo que iba del día, no se podía decir que lo hiciera descaradamente, sin embargo no se negaba su galantería y coquetería natural.

— ¿Qué? – contesto asombrada.

— Digo, me pregunto si no tendrá personas con quien pasar este momento – dijo casi al momento para disculparse, no usaría las palabras "lo siento", no en este tiempo, no es su estilo, sin embargo sintió incomodidad consigo misma al sentir ofender a su mentor, no le agradaban las personas, pero aun más desagradable era no agradarse a si misma.

— Pues realmente todos están con sus mentores, así será esta semana, hasta que el nuevo alumnado esté familiarizado y pueda, digamos, andar por ahí sin problemas.— Contesto de manera tranquila mientras acompañaba a su aprendiz al prado libre, era tan amena la compañía de una con la otra sin saber por qué, que ni sentían el pasar del espacio o el tiempo a su alrededor.

— Y todas tus amigos, están con sus mentores supongo. – por mas que buscaba imaginar a su compañera con lo que suponía serian sus amigos, no delataba otra imagen en su mente que no fuera a su acompañante rodeado de chicas que clamaran su atención.

— Pues si… como yo con usted, vamos le mostrare la cafetería – de inmediato hizo un guiño a la chica guiándola.

— No tengo hambre, gracias – sus pensamientos no se iban y su inconformidad crecía, por lo que opto por dirigirse hacia otro lado contrario.

— Habrá algunos otros lugares que ver. – el desgano estaba de a poco ganando en la voz de la rubia.

Las chicas caminaban apaciblemente por cada lugar, sin embargo la aquamarina era inerte ante cada acción que se presentaba a su lado, esencialmente ante todas aquellas personas que se acercaban en busca de algún trato para con la pareja, no se sabía cuál era la incomodidad mayor en ella, si los chicos constantes en sus flirteos y atenciones para con ella, o las chicas que no demostraban desenfado alguno en las intenciones para con su acompañante, pues varias de ellas no dudaban en barrerla con la mirada, claro, la respuesta era superior por parte de ella, lo que de inmediato les alejaba, a ellas, y a todo ser vivo en una proxémica gigantesca a su redonda; el poco interés de la chica hacía que avanzaran con real rapidez en el recorrido, las miradas de admiración ante ellos, decaían volviéndose en interrogatorias y de desagrado. Haruka sentía cada paso mas pesado.

— Esta es la biblioteca. — su voz arrastraba las palabras con fastidio de a poco estaba hartando con la actuación de su compañera, no entendía donde se había ocultado la mujer del día anterior, sabía que era seria, reservada… dura en su aspecto social, pero no esperaba que la rudeza fuera su carta de vida.

— Tenoh… — la chica se sorprendió ante la particularidad de varios de los edificios que habían rodeado, la mayoría de ellos parecían tener el apellido del "muchacho".

— Ah sí, lleva el nombre de mi abuelo – la rubia hablo con indiferencia mientras acompañaba a la chica al interior, necesitaba despejarse y salir de la vista de todos, las miradas incriminantes comenzaban a pesarle.

— ¿Le gustaba leer?

— Algo así… — Haruka se distraía en sus pensamientos en la busca de borrar las historias de su abuelo y sus conocimientos anatómicos adquiridos detrás de varias de esas estanterías…

— Shh – en un momento de distracción la chica marina se provoco un traspié que retumbo en el total ambiente silente que había reinado en el sitio desde su entrada, lo cual de inmediato se vio en respuesta a una reprimenda de quien aparentaba ser la bibliotecaria del lugar, eso no fue del agrado de la chica y su orgullo ganó en su mueca fúrica como respuesta.

— Perdón, no quisiera incomodar la fúnebre atmosfera de los caídos que andan por ahí— el sarcasmo en su respuesta provoco con justa razón la irritación en la mujer mayor, pero antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, la chica se vio violentamente extraída del recinto por una ya exasperada Haruka.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? – espeto con rabia la rubia viéndose una vez fuera del lugar.

— Es un don. – contesto con indiferencia la diosa del mar mientras caminaba con desinterés a lo que sería el resto de las clases del día.

…

**Cafetería "SoulStar"**

— Aaaaaah… no lo soporto… — una frustrada Haruka gritaba en su desesperación mientras buscaba un poco de paz recargada sobre la barra de la cafetería propiedad de sus "tías", un concurrido y atractivo local ubicado en el límite de ingreso en la llamada por varios la zona de "tolerancia" de la ciudad.

— ¿Tan difícil? — pregunto con confidencia Yumi tras la barra mientras servía una soda ligera a la rubia.

— Trato de ser lo más diplomático posible, pero supera mis limites.

Era extraño ver esa consternación en la mirada de su "sobrino", realmente no era un expresión que la caracterizará, en lo mucho o poco que conocía a la chiquilla sabía que poco o nada era lo que la derrotará, y al parecer esta nueva chiquilla era un reto en verdad serio.

— ¿Y quien dice que debes ser diplomático? – Ari se acerco a la pareja sentándose al lado de la chica en la barra.

— Ah… mmm.

— Las cartas sobre la mesa, — la pelirroja interrumpió antes de que la chiquilla pudiera decir algo — esta chica será con quien pases la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, ¿no? ¿Que serán?, ¿tres o cuatro años si ambas toman el lectivo práctico o de estudios ahí mismo? – expuso su argumento con total entusiasmo.

— Si

— Pasarás más tiempo con ella que con Serena y las demás

— Si – la duda de Haruka crecía cada vez más ante las obvias afirmaciones de su tía.

— ¿Por qué no tratarla como a una de ellas?

— ¿Cómo? – el fastidio del día aun no abandonaba a la rubia, y eso era delatado en cada una de sus respuestas.

— Háganse amigas

— Pero… ¿cómo? — Era fácil decirlo, no era como si no fuera su idea original, pero las palabras en el aire eran mas fáciles de ser pronunciadas que realizadas, ¿Cómo acercarse a alguien cuyo deseo es solo alejarse?, era verdad que deseaba hacerse amiga de la marina, más allá del simple tratado social, aunque en ello no había realmente considerado formar de ella un trato como el que tenía con el resto de su grupo a los que mas que amigos consideraba familia.

— No es necesario que se den el saludo secreto vamos… solo empiézala a tratar como tratarías a una de las chicas y ya… lo demás será fácil… ya lo veras. – la mueca de incredulidad ante las palabras de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

— No sé si sea buena idea, si es tan firme como dice que es… ¿quien dice que no se sentiría ofendida? – la morena hizo su voz presente casi como si leyera los pensamientos que inquietaban la mente de su "pequeña" mientras acariciaba su cabeza maternalmente en un apoyo confidente.

— Eso solo sería un poco más divertido, vamos ¿qué puedes perder?

Si, realmente las palabras eran fáciles de decir, las ideas estaban ahí, pero sus tías realmente no conocían a la chica, y ella tampoco, se consternaba a si misma sin saber qué hacer, que decir; realmente hacer amigos jamás fue una de sus habilidades, aunque nunca lo había considerado ya que desde que recordaba jamás había estado sola, sin embargo en el recuento de sus memorias, estas personas llegaban a su vida y permanecían, jamás tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo por acercarse a ellas, el caso en si sería contrario, ya que era ella quien no mostraba emoción en la presencia de ellos, eran ellos realmente quienes se esforzaban por su atención y confianza, y quienes la lograban se quedaban, no eran muchos a lo largo del tiempo, pero eran constantes, y los deseaba como eternos.

El mar de confusiones en su cabeza crecía pero la marea era diferente en él; se estudiaba a sí misma en comparación con su nueva compañera, los rasgos eran símiles, sin lugar a dudas; mas allá de sus capacidades académicas, aunque en el extremo en el que la diosa marina se desenvolvía en sus actitudes, era algo realmente superior por mucho a las disconformidades que seguramente ella expresó en su momento a las personas a su alrededor, y de la que apenas es consciente, por su mente se pasaba la idea de una penitencia kármica devuelta a ella por triplicado.

La recomendación de su tía no le parecía mala en lo absoluto, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo llevarla a cabo, buscaba en la memoria los momentos en los que cada una de las chicas que ahora le hacían compañía se volvieron sus amigas, saber en que momento flaqueo su firmeza para abrir su confianza, recordar las acciones de las muchachas en sus acercamientos, y en cada uno de ellos se percato que si las relaciones fueron posibles fue gracias a la coerción de su amiga, Serena, sin ella estaría perdida; y recordó el día anterior, la pieza faltante en la formula que había vivido con la chica que ahora atormentaba sus pensamientos, era su hermano, pero ahora estaba sola… nunca lo había hecho cola, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora… y no sabía que hacer.

Era atemorizante y al mismo tiempo, excitante, quizá era el momento de cambiar. No, no quizá, era el momento, la presión estaba sobre ella y era el momento de ser fuerte, de vencerla… estaba decidida.


	10. ¿Cómo tratarla? II

**¿Cómo tratarla? II**

* * *

**Estancia de la Mansión Kaioh**

La chica marina hacía la entrada con fastidio sin percatarse en su entorno, nada le importaba: los días no eran para ella más que espacios constantes en un continuo que no lograba entender, no sabía por qué seguía, ni siquiera como lo hacía; su cabeza se atormentaba de ideas pero todas ellas eran tan fugaces que no se detenía a prestarles atención a ninguna, solo deseaba continuar y seguir, sin aferrarse.

— ¿Qué tal tu día hermana? – Dorian se presento con alegría en la estancia mientras la chica entraba con un desinterés automático en el camino que reconocía como diario.

— Bien – la indiferencia en su voz ya se estaba volviendo conocida en su hermano.

— ¿Nada que contar? – el chico inquiría con total desilusión en apenas un albergo de esperanza de encontrar en ella las emociones que pudo ver en sus ojos el día anterior.

— Nada - La chica subió sin siquiera prestarle una ligera atención a su interlocutor.

— Señorita – de pronto una mujer del servicio se topo en su camino y con duda y temor se ofreció a tomar las cosas que la ojiazul cargaba, la cual las entrego con desidia, hasta que noto el temblor de las manos de la mujer frente a ella.

¡¿Miedo?, ¿era lo que ahora inspiraba?; antes el orgullo y admiración era la mirada que reconocía en cuanto entraba a cualquier lugar; se vanagloriaba de ellos y del poder que le infundían dichas apreciaciones. Si, en su momento el miedo fue una carta de control entre su mano en los diversos juegos sociales en lo que había sido participe, lo supo jugar del modo que su ego fuera ensalzado en su pedestal, pero ahora eso se le hacía tan frio y lejano, estúpido y sinsentido en el roto desquebrajo que el tiempo y sus memorias le acarreaban.

Apenas ese mismo día vio la evolución del cambio en su apreciación misma y en los demás de forma acelerada en unas cuantas horas; reconocía las voces calladas de los murmullos a su lado, desde la exaltación admirada hasta la mueca amarga del desagrado, había jugado hace tanto que se reconocía a si misma ahora como una pieza en medio del tablero de los rumores y bisbiseos; se odiaba a si misma por haber formado parte de aquellos círculos en los que se formaban las reglas y con vanidad se jactaban de una gloria sin valor, jamás regresaría a eso; pero… odiaba aun mas ser el centro del juego, por lastima o por miedo, daría lo que fuera por ser el vacio desconocido e inmensurable.

Quería borrar el dolor, las caras falsas… jamás volver atrás, pero, ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos?, algo dentro de si misma le decía que era lo ideal, dañar, antes de que te dañen… pero otra voz gritaba sorda en su interior que no, no mas, ya había suficiente dolor, recordó de pronto el miedo en todos los ojos que la seguían, la duda y desconcierto, y recordó los orbes esmeralda de su mentor, apenas el día de ayer los quería entender, leer en ellos como en los de ella, miedo, temor, era lo que relataban sus propios ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo en los de los demás? ¿por qué no la dejaban olvidar su tormento?, pero, era ahora ella quien lo causaba, entonces, ¡¿era ella misma quien se lo recordaba?, ¡¿quién no se permitía olvidar?… maldito juego de su subconsciente…

No podía mas con sus conflictos, no soportaba ver el miedo que ella misma quería borrar de si a su alrededor, soltó sus cosas en las manos de la doncella girando bruscamente en sí misma y encerrándose en su habitación, solo quería alejarse… de ella, de sí misma, de todo y de todos…

…

**Explanada Escolar**

— Señorita – Haruka llamaba alegremente a su aprendiz en su paseo mientras acoplaba sus pasos al tiempo de ella y a su lado.

— Ya sé el camino a clases, no tiene por qué esperarme. – respondió con fastidio y arrastrando la obviedad de sus palabras frías como la mañana del invierno en el que se encontraban.

— Pero es mi deber, si no ¿quien recibirá la bala por usted? – justo en el blanco, su comentario causo la gracia de la marina al recordar la interpretación de su hermano afirmando las capacidades de su mentor como guardaespaldas, la comedia en hecho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los grupos de chicas volvieran en busca del interés de la rubia, de un día a otro el grupo parecía haberse multiplicado considerablemente y ahora no temían en su grupo en captar la atención del atractivo "chico"; cada una por si sola parecía amedentrarse ante la presencia de la compañía de la ojiazul al lado del objeto de sus ilusiones, sin embargo en grupo parecían animarse unas a otras, todas ellas con total emoción que no pasaba desapercibida para la pareja, Haruka respondía alegremente mientras la chica a su lado evitaba lo posible encontrarse con esas miradas.

— Parece que sus admiradoras le esperan

— Oh… - la observación la tomo con desconcierto, sonaba extraño para ella, una frase que pudiera ser de animo y reprobación al mismo tiempo - pueden esperar… no se preocupe…

— Por favor, por mí no se detenga. – insinuó con desagrado.

— ¿Y privarme de su presencia? – la mirada de fría incredulidad fue la respuesta al apenas dejo sarcástico presente en sus palabras.

— Esta bien – Haruka vio casi de inmediato la ira en el rostro de la ojiazul, parecía haber tocado sensiblemente las fibras de la chiquilla, opto por dar un poco de espacio a la mujer que le brindaba la excusa adecuada para hacerlo - permítame

La Rubia de inmediato se acerco al grupo, las muchachas la recibieron con euforia, varias de ellas intentaban hacerle algun tipo de charla o preguntas, pero ella desviaba cualquier comentario con una sonrisa permitiendo que el dialogo fuera guiado por ellas y evitando en lo más posible que su voz sonara mas alla del congratulado social por el cual se había acercado en su supuesto, agradecía suavemente la atención de la mayoría de las chicas, en especial de la a su parecer más tierna e inocente de todas que era por quien se había acercado a ellas el día de anterior, la chiquilla era un manojo de nervios y no cabía más en su sonrojo al acercar un pequeño paquete a forma de obsequio que entregaba tímidamente a la rubia, la aquamarina no perdía ni un solo detalle de las escenas en las que se veía envuelto su mentor, y esta vez no temía en el descaro con lo que su mirada recriminante y fría salía en pos del escenario en el que se desenvolvían los hechos; algunas chicas al percatarse de la situación empezaron a alejarse temerosas, pues no sabían cuál era la situación para con la pareja, y por como lo veían, el preguntar también era uno de sus temores; la blonda al darse cuenta de ellos suspiro resignada despidiéndose cortésmente de su recién formado club de fans en busca de su aprendiz con cara de pocos amigos… aunque, "pocos amigos" sería una suma mayor a la real.

— ¿Todo bien? – su aire de superioridad realmente se alzaba en las notas de su voz.

— Claro – respondió Haruka sorprendida ante lo que más que una duda parecía una reprimenda.

— ¿Cubrió la cuota del día?

_- "¡¿En serio pregunto eso?"_ – pensaba la rubia sin dar crédito a lo que parecían celos por parte de la niña; _- Nah, el sarcasmo solo debe ser su juego, bien, al Cesar, las cosas que son del Cesar _– fue fugaz el pensamiento, casi no lo medito y de inmediato ya sabía cuál sería la posición que tomaría ante la niña.

— Cinco mas y mi almuerzo gratis. – por fin dijo en voz alta y con descaro ante la incredulidad en el rostro de su aprendiz que le seguía en silencio, totalmente fúrica al no tener respuesta alguna ante tal "burla" o era así como ella lo sentía.

…

**Aula del Nivel A**

Las clases no habían pasado en nada diferentes al día anterior, quizá únicamente en la forma en que a cada vistazo que le daba alguien a la aquamarina en lugar de buscar su acostumbrado comentario mordaz para desterrar a las personas de su espacio esta simplemente volteaba la cabeza ante cada mirada, la indiferencia a la gente a su alrededor era gélida totalmente, Haruka se detenía en sus pensamientos buscando entender que era peor en la actitud de la chica, el veneno en su lengua o su total indolencia contra todo ser vivo; se detenía cada instante a observarla, no sabía en el momento en que se perdió en esos ojos tristes como si buscaran escapar de todo, era como entenderla sin palabras, esa ansia de estar en la nada, sin voces alrededor, sin miradas recriminantes, no sabía si hacía bien al verla a sabiendas de comprender lo que pasaba, pero era hipnótico el deseo de estar, de permanecer y perderse en ese vacio junto a la chica.

— Parece que lo esperan, vaya por su almuerzo – se despertó de pronto a la voz casi confidente de la mujer, quien hizo voltear su atención, aparentemente el receso había iniciado, y ya había chicas en el exterior del aula atentas a la espera del chico, a lo cual sonrió nerviosa.

— No, hoy no tengo hambre. – contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

— Oh no quiero que sus fans digan que yo lo mato de hambre

— Si voy con ellas es solo por ser amable… - se excuso ante el tono de voz, le agradaba en cierta forma la ocupación que tenía la chica para con ella.

La respuesta fue como si un interruptor hubiera encendido las memorias de Michiru, furia ira, tristeza, dolor… todo… todo se estaba desgarrando dentro de la psique de la chiquilla, no se podía contener, su desesperación era tal que no se detuvo un instante en su rápida salida entre empujones a una que otra chica quienes se encontraban atestando la salida de su aula, mientras otras tantas se hacían a un lado atemorizadas de la chica que en tan solo un par de días ya se había hecho de una fama nada alentadora para cualquier persona.

— ¿Qué dije? – La rubía se quedo desconcertada ante las acciones de la mujer, pero sobre todo por esa mirada.

— Haruka – el grito llamando su atención por parte de sus fans no se hizo esperar, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la chica marina.

— Lo siento Señoritas, otro día será, mi cabeza hoy tiene dueña. – se apresuro a excusarse mientras intentaba salir y buscar el rumbo que la chica había tomado - _Y si no me apresuro me la arrancan_

— Haruka… - la voz suave de Amy llamo con duda a la chica rubia, quien por suerte escucho el tenue susurro de su compañera.

— ¿He?

— ¿Todo bien? – pregunto en un tono igual de bajo demostrando en su voz la real preocupación que se veía en sus ojos.

— Claro, ¿que puede estar mal?… - la rubia se detuvo y suavemente se acerco a la chiquilla nerviosa, tomo su rostro en su manos y expulso las palabras suavemente y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que enamoraba solo al verla.

Las chicas a su alrededor gritaron emocionadas y una que otra celosa ante tal escena, lo que despertó del ensueño a ambas chicas, la más pequeña con el rostro rojo de la impresión, era común para ella ver ese tipo de atenciones de la rubia para con sus compañeras, mas para con Serena, pero jamás ella misma se había perdido en el océano verde de los ojos luminosos de su amiga, realmente fue algo que la saco de balance totalmente, y en cuanto ambas voltearon al grupo el pánico parecía haberse apoderado de sus rostros, una con el miedo de la segura carrera que tendría que librar para deshacerse de ellas, ya se había acostumbrado a eso en alguna ocasión, la otra con el terror de las preguntas consecuentes que vendrían.

La carrera empezó con desespero, Haruka volaba entre el alumnado como el mismísimo viento rápidamente pudo perder al grupo que la seguía y aun mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar en su aprendiz, su mirada destructiva, era un dolor muy reconocido por ella, el dolor de la destrucción, de sentirse derrotada a sí misma, de acabar con todo, con todos, incluyendo a si misma, no se sentía con orgullo de tener la memoria de esos sentimientos, pero había sido parte de su vida, algo que tuvo que enfrentar y superar; y ahora, sin siquiera saber porque.

…

**Circuito Común del Campus Medio**

Apenas unos días había conocido a la violinista, y ya sentía que algo fuerte la unía a ella mas allá de los protocolos académicos que en la fortuna del destino las había reunido, aunque fuera exasperante le agradaba estar a su lado mas alla de que fuera su simple deber, no dudo un momento en iniciar la búsqueda de la chiquilla, cuando de pronto la vio, caminando a solas perdida en sus pensamientos en un lateral del edificio donde tomaban clases; la chica llamaba la atención de todos, pero sin lugar a dudas el aura que desprendía hacía todos hacía prácticamente imposible el que alguien se le acercase, pero ella se sentía con una confianza incrementada desde el día anterior, y crecía a cada instante mas en sus deseos de lograr entender a la diosa de los mares, y con ello a sí misma.

— Me permite enseñarle otro espacio de la escuela. – Se acerco suavemente buscando llamar la atención de la chica con una sonrisa confidente, su voz era aun mas suave que la sonrisa en sus labios, realmente sentía aprecio por la princesa con el corazón de hielo.

— ¿Tengo opción? – pregunto sin energía, casi apagada a si misma, como si la emoción hubiera abandonado su vida tan de pronto y lleno como recibir un balde de agua fría por todo su cuerpo.

— Claro que no – le sonrió suavemente y alegre tratando de animar a la chica, parece que lo había conseguido, de inmediato la rubia impuso el camino por el cual recorrerían el rumbo que se daría durante el día.

…

— Vaya, otro edificio Tenoh. – ya no era sorpresa para ella realmente el encontrar ese tipo de edificaciones que ensalzaban el nombre familiar de su mentor, pero le encantaba hacerlo notorio ante el nerviosismo del joven en busca de explicar y excusar el por qué de ello.

— Si, mi bisabuela se puso terca y no dejo de pelear hasta que admitieran mujeres en la escuela. –aparentemente el edificio al que se hacía mención era uno de los dormitorios comunales para señorita con los que contaba el campus para los estudiantes que venían de fuera o por alguna razón buscaban el hospedarse dentro de las instalaciones como mejor conveniencia.

— Dios bendiga a los Santos Tenoh… - la burla no se hizo esperar por parte de la talentosa prodigio.

— Dios los tenga a Fuego Lento… - fue la respuesta desinteresada del chico con una sonrisa amigable a su compañera.

Al parecer el juego de nervios en el que creía tomar el poder de esas relaciones estaba mellándose de alguna forma, ya que en diferencia al dia anterior el muchacho a su lado se busco mas avispado y los nervios en sus excusas se veían notoriamente disminuidos al incluirse a si mismo en el juego de bromas y sobajas que la violinista había marcado, realmente era una sorpresa para ella, era cómodo y extraño, una confidencia natural de sabores a su ser que la hacían sentir complice, acompañada, sin ser presionada, la hacía sentir una mezcla incongruente en sus emociones, comoda por una parte al no sentirse forzada o juzgada, por otra parte totalmente exasperada por permitirse abrirse, pensaba en si misma ¿Por qué abrirse si lo que mas desea es alejarse? ¿Cómo es que pueda dejar pasar sin darse cuenta en esos detalles a a alguien adentro de ella? Se enfurecía por las capacidades de su mentor de lograrlo, pero era mas su ira para consigo misma al permitírselo, era tan irreal e ilógico, y a pesar de su fría y sobria mascara parecía poder ser leía a voces silencias por el "chico" que la acompañaba.

— Es broma, realmente no es mucho, solo es que somos algo tercos. – rompió el silencio introspectivo

— Le creo… - su respuesta busco ser fría sin embargo Haruka logro escuchar un cambio en su tono… algo dulce y simple; le agrado.

Haruka solo respondió con otra mas de esas sonrisas que se estaban volviendo naturales en ella, lo extraño es que parecían ser un regalo exclusivo para los ojos azules de su compañera, ni ella lo entendía, solo nacían y las dejaba ser, al tiempo que hacía una mueca con sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

La voltearon a ver con una mezcla de odio, miedo y rabia entre todas ellas.

- Si quiere que dejen de verla así, podría ser amable de vez en cuando, un "perdón, disculpe, con permiso, gracias, de nada", no mata a nadie. – finalizo su exposición con las manos al aire después de haberla realizado con suma gracia y mímica para explicar cada punto de su idea.

- Es por eso que no los ocupo, si no los mata, ¿con que fin usarlos? – sagacidad, era algo que no se podía negar de sus respuestas.

— ¿Por qué siempre es tan fría y ofensiva? – la pregunta denotaba que el juego parecía haber terminado, sin embargo el tono en sus palabras parecía mas divertido que recriminante, buscaba aparentemente no darle importancia a las cosas.

— ¿Por qué siempre es tan fresco? – el tono incrementaba la ira de la chica y aunque no lo quería demostrar ella había perdido el juego.

— _¿Siempre?, bueno soy algo relajada, pero de antier a hoy, apenas hoy podría afirmar esa frase, ¿cierto_? – pensaba Haruka mientras buscaba la respuesta ideal en su cabeza y se afirmaba a si misma de que de dos tres cosas que podría aprender de esa chiquilla una sin lugar a dudas podría ser la velocidad en encontrar réplicas - Solo decidí tomarme las cosas con filosofía, ¿gusta? – cerro su argumento al tiempo que extendía en compartir a su acompañante la bolsa con galletas que su tierna admiradora le había obsequiado horas antes.

— No, gracias, no quiero incomodar a sus seguidoras – respondió la chica con burla, ocultando lo mejor posible la incomodidad y asco que no sabía qué le causaba, si la acción o las galletas de una fan embelesada…aunque ni ella misma comprendía por qué de esos sentimientos.

— Ellas no se molestan.

— ¿Como sabe?

— Lo sé – dijo sin prestarle importancia al asunto comiendo una de las galletas, en verdad estaban deliciosas.

— Además quien sabe que tenga – trato de menospreciar el encanto que parecía haber cautivado al "chico"

— O vamos un poco de carne en esos huesos no está de más. – apenas hizo el ademan que mostraba el desinterés del chico ante los obviamente a propósito hirientes comentarios consumiendo otra galleta, su rostro sintió la furia de la mano de la chiquilla impactándose contra su mejilla.

Sus galletas cayeron por la fuerza del impacto, la sorpresa en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, la chica marina no mostro ni un atisbo de furia en su mirada, solo algo… extraño… y luego frialdad, y continuo su camino de regreso a clases; la rubia se quedo estática ante la actitud, aun no entendía que paso, olvido las galletas detrás de ella, y solo se decidió a seguir a su compañera.

…

**Cafetería "SoulStar"**

— Si serás... – decía su tía Yumi mientras colocaba un poco crema sobre la herida de su sobrino, al paso del día el rostro de la rubia se había hinchado dejando la marca de los dedos de la chica — Te dijimos que las trataras como a una de las chicas, no como tratarías a Darien. – terminaba de reprender a la chica dándole un golpe en su nuca.

— Debió ser genial, aun se ven las marcas de sus dedos… - añadió Ari con alegría mientras inspeccionaba la herida sorprendida de un par de marcas de arañazos que cruzaban la mejilla de la joven - ¡¿que decir de eso?… ¿traía un anillo?

— Creo que fueron sus uñas – toco su rostro mientras hacía una mueca de dolor incapaz de contener al contacto.

— ¿Te duele?

— Tiene la mano pesada, ¿y cómo no?, si es puro hueso… pero… - una sonrisa al parecer del par de adultas algo estúpida se apodero de su rostro dejando atónitas al par de mujeres - mi tía tiene razón… fue genial

La duda crecía cada vez ante la pareja, ¡su sobrino se estaba volviendo loco?, quizá la chica había pegado mas fuerte de lo que pensaban aturdiendo las ideas de su pobre pequeña.

— Por un momento en lo que la vi molesta, la vi… - la chica estudiaba la mirada extraña en los ojos de la chica, era algo diferente, con un brillo propio que le había encantado – la vi … viva y de paso… lo sentí yo también.

— Jóvenes… - reprendió con su cabeza en negativa mientras se retiraba pero la risa de su pareja la detuvo al instante.

— JAJAJAJAJA…— la risa de pronto se detuvo cuando la idea del trasfondo en la palabra pronunciada por Yumi cruzo su cabeza — ¡hey! … ¡no somos tan ancianas!

— ¡¿Tan? – la mirada interrogativa de su pareja no se hizo esperar con una de reproche ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

— Jajajajaja – Haruka no pudo evitar el reírse ante el rostro de espanto de su tía, y su incomprensión de no saber que responder una vez que ya sabía había errado en su comentario.

Yumi y Ari realmente eran una pareja envidiable, Haruka las adoraba, y realmente deseaba algún día poder ser como ellas, si tan solo encontrará a alguien… si tan solo se permitiera a si misma por lo menos intentar buscarlo…

…

**Estancia de la Mansión Kaioh**

Michiru no había dejado de pensar en todo el día, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ni ella misma lo comprendía, el juego lo había iniciado ella… y había perdido en más de una ocasión ante el rubio sin comprender como lo había logrado, se salió de si misma, no supo en qué momento se descontrolo, ¡¿en qué momento le importo lo que los demás decían?, bueno, no los demás, lo que ÉL decía… ¡¿en qué momento lo dejo entrar tanto?, había sido inmune a los demás, su castillo de hielo había tenido murallas infranqueables por tanto tiempo… ¡¿porque de pronto todo perdió el sentido?… ¡¿Por qué se atrevió ÉL… Él? ¡¿como pudo atreverse?… eran sus pensamientos mientras ingresaba con desespero, desconcierto e ira a su casa, espantando a su hermano y al par de doncellas que ahí se encontraban y que de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar evitando la mirada de la prodigio.

— Sera imbécil… - pronuncio con furia apenas se sintió dentro de la "comodidad" de su hogar.

— ¿Quién? – Dorian inquirió apenas escucho la entrada estrepitosa de su hermana.

El chico ya estaba haciéndose de la costumbre de comer con su familia, quería disfrutarlos lo mas que pudiera, sabía que sus padres pronto emprenderían un viaje asi que no dudaba en pasar el rato libre lo mas cerca de ellos, y en especial de su hermanita, quería averiguar todo lo que fuera posible de lo que a ella le pasara y ver que podría hacer en lo posible por ayudarla, pero realmente lo desconcertaba.

— Tenoh… ¿Quién más? – respondió como si sus palabras fueran la obviedad mas grande del mundo, desconcertando aun mas al muchacho.

— El nombre Katzuo viene a mi mente… - respondió tratando de aligerar el ambiente haciéndose el gracioso, la mirada de ira, no se hizo esperar haciéndole conocedor de había metido las cuatro y en grande de inmediato busco disculparse e indagar, la duda lo carcomía — Perdón… ¿Qué hizo?

— NADA… - Grito con furia haciéndole saber a el y a quien fuera que la conversación se daba por terminada.

La chica iba pensando en su día mientras subía decidida las escaleras, pensaba una y otra vez como a lo largo del día lo intranquilo de ver al chico al amanecer, pero como de a poco ganaba una posición dentro de ella, no se entendía a si misma, algo la hacía querer pensar en las palabras del rubio… lo hacía por su bien, era lo que una parte de ella quisiera apreciar, a pesar de que casi toda su conciencia gritaba que no debía permitírselo.

— Dorian… - la chica regreso en sus pasos tímida sin ver a los ojos a su hermano.

— ¿Qué? – respondió de inmediato con el nervio que ya causaba naturalmente la chica en todas las personas.

— ¿Me veo muy delgada?— pregunto casi con timidez, un sonrojo parecía quería mostrarse en su rostro, pero de inmediato lo borro.

— No… - respondió por cortesía inmediata, pero al ver a su hermana levantar la mirada con duda, opto por la verdad - … bueno… algo…casi no comes…

El silencio se apodero un momento del lugar, durante la introspección que tenía la ojiazul; de pronto de forma rígida e imperativa la chica llamó la atención a una de las doncellas que se encontraban en sus cercanías - TU – pronuncio en casi un esputo mientras la señalaba.

- ¿S-s-si señorita? – la muchacha se acerco indecisa.

- Mañana quiero que me prepares un Bento ligero para mis clases, nada complicado, fruta y algunos vegetales, ¿entendiste? – fue su orden firme y cruda, que sorprendía a su hermano en su toma de decisiones.

- S-s-si señorita - la chica nerviosa acepto su encomienda en búsqueda de una rápida huida del lugar en que se encontraba

- HEY - apenas la doncella vacilo en su desaparición del sitio fue nuevamente llamada por la voz enérgica de su ama.

- ¿S-s-si señorita? – el miedo en su voz crecía bajo apenas el atisbo de la mirada que le daba la aquamarina a través del rabillo de su ojo.

— Gracias – susurro la diosa de los mares mientras dejaba de verla y subía nuevamente los escalones que la llevarían a su alcoba, dejando a su hermano y al par de doncellas perplejos ante sus acciones.

— ¿Me dio las gracias? – susurro incrédula la pobre muchacha con su mirada perdida en la nada que quedaba en el lugar en donde antes se había encontrada posada su ama.

— Así parece – contestaron el par a su lado con notoria sorpresa, y mientras el par de doncellas desaparecían del espacio, la incredulidad de Dorian crecía con alegría y euforia mientras pasaba ambas manos por su rostro cabellos convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no vivía en un sueño.

…

**Explanada Escolar**

— ¿Otra vez? ¿No se cansa? – exclamo con sorpresa Michiru a su Mentor quien parecía llevar tiempo esperándola apaciblemente recargado en los pilares que formaban la entrada a la explanada principal de su escuela.

— Es mi deber…- contesto el chiquillo con una sonrisa ilusionada y sincera.

Las constantes en cada mañana de Haruka Tenoh habían cambiado en definitiva, sin embargo esta nueva rutina parecía a ella mas ideal y entretenida… y ¿cómo no?.

* * *

Regrese... lamentablemente tuve algunos problemas familiares, y me ausente mas de lo previsto... espero les guste, ya estoy trabajando en lo que sigue, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo... realmente lo necesitaba... dias dificiles que puedo decir...

Son dos capitulos que son hermanos... tenian que estar uno con el otro... si no no había chiste... esto es un poco para darse a la idea de como es que es realmente el comportamiento de Michiru...

Este par de capitulos estan dedicados a las siguientes personas:

**Crapy Crap, Aurora Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh**: en verdad les agradezco muchisimo su preocupación, de verdad sus comentarios me han hecho poder levantarme y sentirme mejor despues de todo... de verdad les agradezco y no saben cuanto.

**TimmyShane, shizuka22 y Canuta**, gracias en verdad por sus comentarios, realmente alzan mi animo y la inspiracion para poder continuar con esta historia, por ustedes... en serio Canuta, todo un honor viniendo de ti...

Ademas de todo...

**Leidenschaft FansClub**, todos en verdad... wow... se siente genial formar parte de un grupo tan genial como lo son ustedes y que podamos compartir el amor y aprecio que tenemos para con esta pareja H&M, realmente gracias por existeir, ser quienes son... y esperemoz que esto crezca... por que esta pareja en serio lo merece, es un amor que ni la distancia ni el tiempo ha podido borrar...

Y como siempre a todos en **FF. net** y **COYUHI** ustedes son geniales, a todos quienes lo leen, gracias... por que de verdad... me agrada hacer esto, y espero poder transmitir un poco de la dicha que siento al hacerlo a ustedes al leerlo... en verdad gracias

Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación.

_*Nota a Hamichi:_ si lo aclarare en su momento... es que el chiste es eso.. por que eso es podria decirse la base de la historia... no te preocupes se revelara todo.


End file.
